Chronicles of Love
by The 1 and Only Surkura
Summary: Twins Sora and Roxas hate one another with a passion. Yet, their loves for their friends might bring them closer to one another. Maybe a lot more then they want. AkuRoku SoRiku SoRoku. No Flames, please. Season two is up!
1. PrologueSeason1

Hello everyone! Surkura's here and as promise, i will be updating Chronicles of Love again for SEASON 2!!!! Just know this. I'm in a different school now- a much more higher standard one. So i wont have enough time to update as much as i want to, sadly. But i will update! I promise!

i edited every chapter from season one, so you won't really see the author's notes anymore. So here's the dedication. To all those who reviewed during the first season, special thanks to

**_foxyaoi123, Jellybean-steh, Agatsuma Ritsuka, Kagzii, Shannaro sakura, xXxSmidgexXx, kLutZdin0, shaysterr, EnigmaEric, kei-kanna-chan, thedeviltheangelandtheme, Saruvi, , and CottenCandyHaze  
_**

I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! AS PROMISE, SEASON TWO IS UP!

I OWN NOTHING! Enjoy the story.

* * *

**_... Season one..._**

Sora- So… Roxas and I are brothers.

Roxas- Twin brothers

Sora- Sadly.

Roxas- We hate each other with a passion

Sora- you don't know how many times we tried to kill each other.

Roxas- downside is that we fail every time.

Sora- We're both in Twilight Senior High Academy

Roxas- First years. Pedigree of 85

Sora- (clears throat) So, there's this guy.

Roxas- What I'm about to say my totally shock you

Both- I'm in love wit my best guy friend. (Glares at one another.)

Sora- Anyway, who wouldn't. (Blushes)

Roxas- (Blushes) He's practically addictive.

Sora- Those calm, beautiful aquamarine eyes

Roxas- He has emerald eyes. Emerald Eyes!!!

Sora- Beautiful… Beautiful, white hair.

Roxas- His hair glows with a fiery passion

Sora- A skilled keyblade mastah!! He is hot. Scratch that. HAWT!

Roxas- Okay. So what if I'm heads over heels for him. He's a skilled pyro and Chakram pro.

Sora- Funny, he smells like the beach.

Roxas- Axe, Flames, and Ashes. My three favorite combinations

Sora- So we have come to term-

Roxas- that Sora and I are gay-

Sora- Problem is-

Roxas- They're not.


	2. SoraChronicle1

_A/N:Please note the following before continuing on with season one of the story. There may be some difference with the characters in the story, rather it be a change of name or a change in appearance. Just know that i did that on perpose and don't worry, they will return to normal.  


* * *

..... Sora…. Sora…._

…. Again? I'm having that dream again. Not that I don't mind it, and all.

…_. Sora…. Sora, come here…_

I took a step into the depths of everlasting darkness without second thoughts. I hear him, but I couldn't see him. Who is he, you ask? Well, take a good guess.

…_. Sora… Sora, hurry…._

Yep. It's the one and only Riku. My own best friend. Just to think, a couple of years ago, maybe five at the max, it would've been Kairi's voice instead of his. How my interest quickly changed, nobody will ever know.

I stopped in mid darkness; my body emitting the only light. I saw a speck of gray within the darkness. A light side of darkness. "…Riku?" I started running towards it. It seems as thought that I've ran deeper into the darkness, not able to reach that little bit of light. But when I felt like giving up, a hand grabbed mines, emitting a strange, yet comforting warmth. "Come on." A voice stated. It was familiar. Encouraging. Heart warming. "I know you could do better then that, sky." Sky. Only one person calls me that. I looked up to what must be the most beautiful eyes in the world; the eyes of aquamarine. "…Riku…"

* * *

I woke up, yet again. The alarm clock was blasting in my ears. Thankfully, I didn't jump up like any other night. Again with the dream. The same one. But good thing is, I've finally gotten to him. That brighten up my day.

"Sora!" My mother, Miki, called from down stairs. "Breakfast is ready."

"Coming!" I said, getting tangled up in my covers and landed on my collection of pillows. Thank gawd for pillow. "Sora!" Father, Jinochi, came and picked me up. "Still getting tangled up, I see."

"Ugh, heh heh heh." I laughed nervously. "Yep, they always get me."

"Well, hurry up boy. Your mother got breakfast on the table waiting for you. Specifically you." He rubbed my head, making it messier then it was before. Not that I care or anything, since I've never brush my hair. "It's your first day of senior high. Aren't you excited?"

"Yep!" I stated. Senior high. The time in which everything changes. I hope everything goes my way though. I only have three years of senior high. "Me and Riku-" Take a minute not to blush at the sound of his name- "Are planning to try out of fencing."

"Ah, yes." Father voice seemed to change a bit. Seems deeper. "Riku… the silver hair boy that hangs around you and your girlfriend."

"… You mean Kairi?"

"Of course I mean Kairi!" Father hit me hard on the back. I tensed up to gain my balance. "Who else is a fine girl to have my grandchildren?"

"But.." Before I could say anything, my eyes gazed towards the door. Roxas. I watched as he walked past the doorway, not even gazing my way. In a way, I'm glad he didn't. If he did, we would've been sending hatred through each other's eyes. "Father… What time did Roxas come home?"

"… Lets not talk about your brother, Sor." Father ruffled through my hair before walking off. Something tells me that he's in a lot of trouble. And this is too good to miss.

* * *

Father left for work early. Mother was going to drop us off at the bus stop later on this morning. I waited until Roxas walked into the bathroom. Then… I proceeded with my Mission Impossible task. Objective, find out what Roxas' hiding and bust him for it later. The family takes punishment very seriously. I have no idea what they do, but I know my father wouldn't let a bad seed go unpunished.

Singing the tune in my head, I picked his door unlock. A locked door, huh. Suspicious. As I crept in, I was almost frightened by how clean his room was. Almost. I forgot how much of a neat freak he was. The only thing out of order was a red heartless shadow plush with green, beady eyes. Curiosity caught me, but I'll come back to that another day. I smelt smoke. Not like burnt paper smoke… But cigarettes. I opened the closet door, moving the clothes on the hangers the hangers to the side, and then smirking. His Organization Jacket. Mission Accomplish.

"Are you that press, brat?" I flinched at the harshness of my older twin's voice. He was casual leaning against the door stand, arms folded, eyes glaring deadly at me. We look exactly alike. Blue eyes and brown hair. Though, his seem to abnormally have a hint of blond in it. "You realize dad is out," He held his hand out and summoned a keyblade. Oathkeeper, to be exact. "And you're in my territory."

"… What time did you get home last night-"

"What the fuck do you care!?" He through the blade at me with such speed, I barely registered that it's now suck on the wall, inches away from my face. "You're just going to tell them!" He snarled.

"Don't you dare throw things at me!" I grabbed whatever was near and hurled it towards him. As son as he dodged it, I came up from behind him, my Kingdom Key appearing near his neck. Roxas grabbed my arm and slammed me against the wall. "Ah!" Damn. My chest. I winced in pain, using my free arm to grab my side. Then everything happened so quickly. Roxas grabbed me and hurled me across the floor. Before I could even react, Roxas slammed his foot against my chest, holding me down. He summoned the Oblivion Keyblade and held it to my neck. "… Beg for mercy." He mumbled loud enough for me to hear, pressing down on my chest. I winced in pain, holding back a yelp. He seem to notice that and held my chin up with his blade. "Are you trying to challenge me, little brat?" My heart sunk, but I couldn't let him see my distress.

"Heh Heh. Maybe." I toyed with him. Roxas seemed the least bit amused. "… Get out of my room." He kicked me away from me and sat on his bed, watching me as a hurried out of the room.

"Crap." I grabbed my side again. Roxas didn't hit that area, but was very close to it. When we were born, I almost died from a deformed rib bone that punctured my lungs. They were able to move the bone to where it's suppose to be, but I can still feel pain. "Damn you…" I sighed. I thought he was going to say it this time. I thought he was going to say little brother.

* * *

The ride to the bus stop was uncomfortably quiet again. We both rode in the back, mother had her eyes fixed on the road except when she looks back at me. Occasionally, she would look back at Roxas when he wasn't starring her down. I turned and face my brother, watching him look outside the window nonchalantly. I balled my fist up, feeling my anger boiled up. I hate you so much. You get all the freedom of the world. I'm constantly being hovered over by mom and dad that I can barely breath. But you… you get to roam around and be with your friends. You get to go around, late at night to just be a teen. I got a curfew. Mom and Dad constantly call me. Every new friend I make leaves because my parents interrogate them. You… are free, Roxas. That's one of the reason's I hate you. My other reason…

"Sora?"

"Huh?" I turned to Mom, only to find out that we're at our destination.

"You know the drill, sweetie." Mother stated. "Text me every half hour, on the dot. Bye Sora."

"Bye Mom." Roxas and I said in sync. I looked at my brother, watching him stared at her for a few seconds, hands shaking. After a while, he sighed and jetted out of the car. "Sora…" Mother turned back to me. "You need to get going or you'll miss your bus." I just nodded before I left.

"Sky." I turned around and blushed. Riku. He and Kairi ran over to me, arms around my neck. "What took you so long, champ?"

"Ugh… Roxas." I said, blushing to his touch. I heard Kairi groan in irritation. "Honestly, why do you hate him?" She asked. "You two are brothers. Twins as that. You two are suppose to have this deep connection with one another."

"That's confidential, Kairi." If I do tell anyone, next thing I know, they're be wiping my butt like my parents. As the bell rung, we sat down in our seat, my eyes darted towards an empty seat. Roxas' seat. "Sora." I turned to Riku. Sexy, smexy Riku. "He's fine."

"Like I care." I said, making him chuckled.

I hate you for two reasons, Roxas. One, you have the freedom that I want. Two…

You don't act like the brother that I always wanted…


	3. RoxasChronicle1

I am alone. I am hated. I have not a single drop of that sweet nectar of warmth and trust that everyone craves for. I have nothing but those who suffers through this agony with me. I am Roxas Arkamarai. The older twin out of my brother, Sora Arkamarai, and I. I hate him for having all the compassion he has with his friends. All the worries he gets from the family, while I'm the one out fending for myself. I hate him because I envy him. And also, for another reason.

* * *

The open ceremonies just ended and it was just about time for us to pick out our locker. I needed to be safe about which territory I walk into. The school is divided up into two different cliques. There are sub cliques within the cliques, but that's later on. The people born in Destiny Island and the ones born here in Twilight Town. Though the two worlds are closely connected, people still get the sense of world rascality (If that's even a word). Then there are people like me, who don't belong anywhere. We are hated among everyone. Organization XIII.

I walked into the boys' restroom, moving my hair back to see the newly acquired bruise I have gotten last night when our parents made sure Sora was asleep. It was completely dark like a midnight purple. I sighed. I don't know why dad keeps hitting me? I didn't even do anything but come home EARLY this time. Any other time, I've would've been out late with the Orgy XIII.

"Wow." I tensed up at the voice, whipping my head to face a tall, red-haired god and his hypnotic eyes. "That's pretty bad, Roxy." He tapped it, causing me to push his hand back. That hurts like hell. "Was it random or with Sora's help."

"Random this time." I sighed. "I don't know why. He hits me for no apparent reason. I even came home early, hoping to get on his good side." I looked at the roots of my hair. Blonde. "I sware, that shampoo moms buy for me is bleaching my hair."

"get a new brand."

"With what money, Axel?" I asked. Axel shrugged. "Anyway, why aren't you in your Organization coat?"

"I was about to take it out of my backpack." I huffed. He laughed. Obviously, my annoyance with him is his enjoyment. "Do you think you can get it out, Ax?"

"You should be wearing it every time you know we're going to have a meeting." Axel grabbed my backpack, taking the coat out and throwing it on my head. "And why does it smells like cigarettes?"

"Xigbar and Xaldin." I stated, zipping the zipper up on the leather ankle jacket length up. "Because of them, my idiot brother is even more interested in making my life more miserable then it already is."

"Aw, come on Roxy." Axel smelled, making my legs feel suddenly like jelly. "It can't be that bad."

"You're lucky compared to me." I stated. "How's your brother, Akamaru?"

"…." I didn't like that silence. I raised my eyebrow and asked, "He came home drunk again, didn't he?"

"This is his last year in college," He stated as we walked out of the bathroom, ignoring the glares we were getting. We're use to it by now after being in the Organization for five years. "He's stressed out."

"That gives him no reason to get drunk when he knows he's going to attack you!!" I hissed, taking him aback. "Geez, Roxy, calm down."

"… Sorry." I can't Axel. I just couldn't get over the fact that he's getting hurt. "We're Organization members. I can't help but to worry about you. The thirteen of us and Namine are the only family we got." Because everyone else disowned us.

* * *

"About time you guys got here." I heard Zexion stated.

"It took you a while." Marluxia butted in. "I already told you what they would say to the freshmen."

"Sorry. But, you'll never know when they will change it." I sat down on the gates. Axel and I snuck of the school building. It was the first day, so nothing big goes on. And if we do get homework, I'll just find out from Sora by any means necessary. We snuck out to behind an abandon building on the other side of town. "Like they are ever going to." Lexaeus stated. "I've been here for three years and-"

"You got it memorized?" Lexaeus glared at Axel, who was grinning that sexy grin if his. "Yes, Axel. I have gotten it memorized."

"Sorry we're late." We saw Namine and Demyx jumped over the fence. The blonde girl glared at me. "You should've told us to go ahead then to let us search of you."

"Well my bad, I thought you would've figure it out by then after ten minutes past had past." I smiled and playfully knocked Namine on the head. She blushed. "Oh, shut up." She slightly pushed me. A few years ago, I've would've fainted to her touch. Now, we just play around, without any sign of sudden fatigue.

"Hey, Namine." Axel got in-between us, in a way to make sure Namine and I couldn't see one another because he was so tall. "Where's Mansex?"

"Xemnas?"

"Yeah. Mansex."

"Oh. Getting Saix." Demyx smiled. I sighed, not even bother to ask why didn't he bring him. Xaldin and Xigbar got out some cigarettes. "Hey, Ax. Lay them on me." Xigbar held it up. "Minus the actual spit, this time."

"Not my fault." Axel hawk-spit in the air, brushing past the cigarette and lighting it up. "You should bring a lighter."

"But you're our renewable source of energy." Vexen leaned back with Zexion, books in their hands. "Why waste it."

"So you-"

"Fellow members of the Organization." As the voice spoke, everyone got up and stopped whatever they were doing. Xemnas and Saix just walked in. Xemnas was our Superior. He started the Organization for those just like me. Those who are unloved. "Our time has come for us to start searching. Now that the seniors are now freshmen again-" He meant Namine, Demyx, Saix, Axel and I. "- We shall now be able to make a statement. To show everyone that we are here. That we do exists.'

"How are we going to do that?" Larxene, the only girl that's in the Organization, stated. Namine is just here because she supports us in anyway we can. Xemnas looked at every one of us. "We show them what we want, by doing what we don't want." What? What the hell does that mean. "Our first and main targets are those who hurt us. Family. Friends. Strangers. Those who gave us suffering must suffer in order to understand our suffrage."

"… Hey, Ax."

"Yeah?"

"What is he talking about?"

"I don't know." Axel shrugged, me catching a small wincing when he did. I found out where his brother hit him now. "Mainly, it would be those dishonest parents of ours or those who are in our lives, taking away everything." That last part caught my attention. Those who are in our lives taking away everything. I held my fist together tight. If he had died during birth, would it be me who would've gotten all the love from my family. Would've I've been cared for. But then again, Sora is the only brother I have. No matter how hard I try, I just can't think about my life without him. And yet, I can't feel any thing else but to hate him.

I hate you for two reasons, Sora. One, you have the love that I want. Two…

You don't act like the brother I've always wanted…


	4. SoraChronicle2

First period - English

Check.

Second period-Math

Check… sadly

Half-year course- Gym.

…. Can I die now?

I hated gym. Always have and always will. I'm not all too good with the sports except fencing. Roxas is, but I'm not. No matter how many times I practice, he's still better than me and I still suck. My the main problem, though, is in the locker room. I looked around before going in the shower. As I locked the door, knowing made me jump. "Hey there, sexy. Have room for two?" A couple of boys laughed. Yeah. It sucks having such girly innocence. The guys always mess around with me for no other reason but to make fun of it. "Don't cha wanna lick-lick-lick-lick-lick it like a lollypop?"

"Oh boy. A Lil' Wayne reference." I rolled my eyes and started washing up. "Like I've never heard that before." I flinched at the door being slammed. "Open up, Sora!"

"Doesn't that make it clear that Sora doesn't want anything to do with you." Riku. His voice made me blushed. I had it deep for him for a little more then five years.

"What are you, his keeper?"

"Oh, good combat. Never heard that one before." Riku stated quiet mockingly. "Now, I am going to ask you to leave him alone one more time."

"Or what?" the guy asked. After a while I heard a couple of hits and grunts, then some feet running off. WTF? (I like using abbreviations)

"Sky. They're gone." Riku stated. I slightly smiled. "Thanks, Land."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He laughed. "Just hurry up so I can get in."

"This is a two stall shower." I covered my mouth. Did I just say that? "Yeah, not doing that." I heard Riku stated. His voice sounds playful, but I could just be thinking that. "I don't want to see your ugly butt."

"Funny." I had to think of a comeback. "Everyone else thinks that it's cute."

"But I'm not everyone else, Sor." His laughed faded away as I heard him walk off. I unlocked the door, sighing. Way to go, Sora. You made it awkward. Turning of the water, I stood there for a while. What does he like, I thought. Whatever girl personality he likes, he must like for a guy, too, right? Okay, laugh. I know it was a stupid thought. But you can give me some kudos for trying, right? "Sora?" I heard Riku's voice. My heart started to fluttered a bit. I turned towards the door. "Yeah, Rik-" POW! Somehow, I blacked out.

* * *

'Sora…. Sora…' My vision adjusted as I woke up, staring into Riku's aquamarine eyes. I should be fainting again, since this is the closest I've ever gotten to him. But my head was banging and throbbing with pain. "Ow…"

"Don't move." Riku put a hand towel on my head. "You'll only make yourself feel worse."

"What happen?"

"I opened the door to the showers, hitting you." Riku laughed. "I had to carry you up to the nurses' office, making sure nobody else does it so they could rape you." Why couldn't you rape me? T.T

"What about you, Ri?" I looked at him deeply, hopeful that he didn't notice my intense stare. Riku shrugged. "It's the first day of school. Nothing that we miss is important until later on the week." He bopped my nose, making me blush. "Besides, nothing Kairi can't tell us, right. Speaking of Kairi-" Riku's voice and eyes now showed a hint of seriousness. "- You still want you get with her, don't you?"

"Heh?"

"Don't lie." He grinned. "You still like Kairi, don't you?"

"…M-maybe." I panicked. Riku's grin quickly disappeared as quickly as it appeared, then he looked away. "It hard to read you, now." He stated. "When we were younger, you were an open book. Now, it's like a different book with an alienated language." He looked at me. "Is Roxas getting to you again?" I tensed up for a split second. Pouting, I looked away from him. "No."

"Liar." Riku sat on the bed. "Even though you're an alienable language, if you keep hearing or reading the same word over and over again, you'll eventually figure out the meaning unconsciously."

"…" I couldn't help but to pout again, which made him lighten up, his aquamarine eyes glowing with a burst of happiness.

"Like now. You're rejecting the fact that you're jealous at your brother. And you're angry." I slightly laughed, making Riku smirked. "And how did you come to conclusion that that was the issue?" I asked.

"I didn't for a while until you said that." Damn. He caught me. "Well then… How did that come to one of your choices?" I asked. I'm curious to how he put two and two together.

"The look you give Roxas when you see him." Riku scooted closer to me, making him lying right next to me. "When you past him, both of you exchange glares of hatred and jealously to one another."

"Why would he be jealous of me?" I pouted. "He has the good life, living on the edge like he does. I want that-" Riku put his fingers on my lips to shut me up. It worked, too. I was blushing like crazy. "Afterwards-" Riku stated. "When you think about him, even for a split second-" His hand moved up to my temples. My heart started pounding faster. Everything seemed hotter all off a sudden. "-Your eyes show a small bit off hurt and depression that I hate to see my best friend in." Wait. Is he getting closer? I lost my breath as I felt his breath on me. I became high off his scent; he smells like the beach back on Destiny Island. I lightly lowered my eyes, moving slightly closer to his lips that I've dreamt of kissing for a long time.

"Sora." Riku pushed me back as the door opened. The nurse looked at Riku. "You can go to class now, Mr. Kuragami."

"That I shall." Riku got up. Hold up, what happen to 'nothing that we miss is important?' Riku looked at me one last time before leaving out. Did he just wink at me?


	5. RoxasChronicle2

italics= message  


* * *

Life…

What is it really?

Why does everyone favor it so much when they know that the pain in it is inevitable?

I have a theory

Because everyone wants to get through that section, that chapter of their lives, so they can get to creating their own Chronicles of Love and Happiness. In doing so, they need hope… faith… endurance… patients… maybe that's why I've haven't tried suicide. Because of them, I look forward to creating my own chronicles. But lately, I've doubted that

* * *

"You're okay, Roxy?" I slightly winced at his voice. I turned around to see Axel. His stare made me blushed. "Y-yeah…" I turned away. I closed my locker door and the bell rung. School was over. Axel moved up from behind me, putting his head on top of mines, arms around my collarbone. My heart felt like it was going to explode out of my chest. Just by having him this close to me, getting high off his intoxicating aroma; a mixture of flames, ashes, and axe. And he felt… so warm…

"…You're so short."

"Shut up." I punched him, only making him laugh. But his laughter instantly left as Namine waved at us, running down the hall towards me. "Roxas." She smiled and held out a notebook. " You left this at the meeting." She stated. "And I took the liberty of writing down your last block's assignment down."

"I've could've just called you, ya know." I took the notebook; purposely teasing her by letting my fingers brush you against hers. She did a faint blush before plucking me upside the head. "Ow."

"Serves you right." Namine put her hands on her hips that were way too wide to belong to a blonde girl. "Besides, I did that so you won't be making my cell's line busy tonight."

"I've would've been calling you anyway." I grinned, her rolling her eyes. "Talk to you later, Nami."

"You too, Roxy. Same with you Ax."

"Hn." I looked at Axel. That was strange. He seemed irritated for some reason. Namine waved one last time at us before she left. "Roxy." I heard Axel talked to himself. "That's my nickname." He grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the school. I slightly ignore the parade in my mind on Axel touching me to try to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Axel… what's wrong?" I finally asked. Axel shook his head and smiled at me. "Wanna come over to my house?" He asked in that sexy voice of his. "So far, it's the only safe place for you."

"…"

"We're going over to Arkamaru's." Axel's grip tightens and suddenly became warmer. "There's no way I can go back to my family's house."

"…" I looked away, allowing him to lead me. Axel is the only one with a power in his family. His father died the day Axel found out and accidentally lost control of it. His mother thought he was a demon from that point forward, not even taking care of him. Soon, it was the entire family except his older brother, Arkamaru. He saw the condition and promised Axel to take him out of it. As soon as he got enough money to buy himself a house, Axel left with him. But Arkamaru got problems of his own, too. He gets drunk and attacks Axel. So far, this is the only abuse Axel gets from him savor. But… A god like Axel shouldn't be hurt. He's just so perfect. Always looking on the bright side of life and a mischievous mind. He's a wonderful and caring friend. He's perfection…

I looked down at my shoes like it was the most interested thing. Perfection… I don't have what it takes to deserve the complete thing. I only have very little of that perfection by having him as a friend. I'm getting to greed. I can't have him as more then that; that's my limit. If I get to carry away, it will eventually fade until it's gone far away from me.

* * *

As Axel opened the door to the house, I have gotten a small whiff of alcohol. Probably from last night. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, Roxy." Axel ruffled through my hair. He felt so warm. "Besides, unlike my mother, my brother likes you."

"You're mother hates everything that has to deal with you." I sat on the couch, getting out the notebook Namine gave me. Flipping through the pages, I found my assignment with a small note below it.

_'__Instead of flirting with me, try to flirt with Axel once in a while.'_

I sighed. I wish it were that easy. Namine found out that I like Axel from her 'future drawings.' On that same day, I asked her out, only to find out that she has some feeling for me too and to get rejected. Two days later, she asked me a couple of questions, only to find out that I didn't like Namine as strong as I thought I did. Around that time, I tried to figure out who was that person who she claims I loved more then her and more then she loves me. I found out that it was Axel. Even though we have different interests, we still play around with each other like we were together.

"Roxy."

"Huh?" I turned around only to have Axel in my face. I quickly closed the book, gaining his attention before he looked back at me. "You're red." He put his hand on my forehead. "Do you have a fever or something?"

"I'm fine." I shook my head, hoping that the blush would calm down. Axel's eyes darted back to the notebook. "Hey, Roxas." He sat down across from me. "Do you still like Namine or is anything going on with you two?"

"Of course not." I took out a couple pieces of paper. "We're just close friends. Of course, not as close as we are, so don't get jealous. Nobody's taking me away." Axel smiled, which lighten up my mood. "Yeah right. You wish I was jealous." So badly I do. "So are you going to go back home or are you staying over?"

"I have to go back home tonight. Sora is suspicious, remember?" I started writing. "I caught him in my room today, looking at the jacket. Probably smelt the smoke from Xigbar and Xaldin."

"I see." Axel annoyed me by laying on me like an armrest. "What's your assignment?"

"Write down your dreams."

"You must have a lot of them. You're already finished a page." Axel laid on my shoulders. I tried to ignore the contact, but that was impossible.

"…Are you trying to distract me again?"

"…Maybe…"

"…" I pushed him off, making him laugh. "You're so mean, Roxy."

"I'm doing home work." I stated. "You should be doing yours."

"I should. But I rather play."

"You're such a child." Next thing I knew, Axel picked me up. "Put me down, you bastard!"

"Okay." He slammed me up against the couch. I glared at him while he was laughing that adorable laugh. Screw homework. I jumped, tackling him down. We rolled around a couple of times until Axel sat on me. "Get your big ass off me!"

"Not my fault it's that big." Axel laughed. I was able to face him. Sure, I liked the contact, but having his ass on my stomach hurts. "Get Off!"

"What's the magic word?"

"Get off or I'll castrate you."

"Ouch. Mean." He pinched my cheek. "But you're cute mean… hey, you sure you're okay? You're red again."

"Get… off!" I moved around, making Axel lose his balance and falling on top of me. The room went silent; the only sound was the breath I just released. Axel… was so close to my face. Just inches away from my lips. What do I do? Do I kiss him? Do I try to push him off? My eyes were staring in his eyes. His beautiful emerald eyes. "A-Axel-" Next thing I knew, his eyes closed and our lips touched for a small while. He got up, clearing his throat. "Um… Lets finish our homework, kay." Axel got out his things. I blushed as I touched my lips. He… just kissed me. Maybe it was a small accident, but he… just kissed me. I grabbed my paper and finished the last bit of my homework. My dream… is to be with Axel forever. Friend or more.


	6. SoraChronicle3

"DONE!" I yelled as the bell rung. Just in time. Riku snatched up my papers as our classmates walked out. "Answers 1,2,3,6, and 10 are wrong."

"I don't need you to criticize me." I snatched my papers back, handing it over to the teacher. "Well, Sora," She started, "by the looks of it, you have questions 1,2,3,6, and 10 wrong."

"You got to be kidding me?" I ignored my best friend's laughter, which as adorable by the way. The second bell rung, and Riku and I started walking to our locker. Yes, I did say OURS. I convinced him to share a locker with me. Well, it wasn't really convinced since he said yes the moment I asked. Kairi was already there, waiting for us. "Hello guys." She waved, walking over towards us. "Have you guys had any thoughts on the Independent Project?"

"Yeah. Here's one." Riku started as I opened the locker door. "It's stupid. It's already week two of the school year and they are already giving us projects. This is madness, I tell you. Madness!"

"Calm your voice." Kairi stated, as people started moving to the sides of the hallway. "They're here."

The Destiny Island Crew on the right side of the hallway, followed by the Twilight Crew on the other. Walking down the middle, and ignoring the stares they're getting, was Organization XIII. The smell of smoke was around them like a strong aura. I could see Namine walking among them, and apparently she saw me sense waved and walked over to us. "Namine." The second year, Xemnas, started. "Lets get going before XIII loses his-"

"I wont lose anything." I heard my brother stating his defense. Our eyes locked and everyone decides to gather closer. "Roxas." Axel put his hand on my brother's shoulders, ending our glares of hatred. "It's not worth it."

"Why?" Larxene started. "Everyone wants to see the twins fight, am I right?" Soon, the hall was filled with chants, yelling fight, fight, fight. But Roxas and I were so into another glaring contest that we barely noticed. To us, it was just the two of us. Eyes staring deep into its mirror, throwing out vibes of hatred. "…After school." I stated, taking everyone by surprise, including Roxas. "Out by the front yard. Do you accept?"

Roxas was now looking at me weirdly. Usually, he was the one calling the battle. "… Fine. I accept your challenge… little brat." I balled my hands into fists. As the Organization walked away, Riku grabbed my hands and dragged me behind the school's lot. "Riku-" I was slammed onto the wall. "What the hell, Sora?" Riku stated. "You know damn well you can't beat your brother!"

"Who says I can't-"

"Damn it Sora!" Riku grabbed my collar and held me up. "You know you lose every time you fight him. You're good, but not as good as he is. What are you trying to prove?"

"That I can be as strong as him." I got Riku to get off me. "Maybe even stronger. Who knows, Riku. If I can defect my brother, I can probably do my Independent Project!"

"What are you… No!" Riku yelled at me. "You know, there are other things to do then that."

"What's wrong?" I pouted playfully. "Usually you're with me on my crazy ideas."

"Usually, I am. But this is madness, Sora." Riku grabbed his head and sighed. "Not only your brother is in it, but my half-brother as well and there are upperclassmen that can easily gang up on us."

"Are you scared?"

"Gang up, Sora!" Riku knocked my head. "There would be a difference if it was just two or three against me, but there are thirteen of those mother fuckers and they're no heartless." He sighed again. "Besides, we can work on our independent project together-"

"NO! THAT IS EXACTLY WHY I CHOSE THIS AS MY TOPIC!!" I yelled, taking him aback just a little bit. I covered my mouth, can't believing that I just yelled at this… this… God-like sculpture. Riku looked at me for a while, then did a very small grin. "Sora," He started. "Did I… offended you in anyway?"

"… Not really. It's everyone else." I sat down on the bleachers. The third bell rung and both of us laughed. "Looks like we might have to skip class today." Riku chuckled before he sat next to me. His aura… his scent… just like the beach. "But… Finish your statement."

"… Everyone is suffocating me, Riku!" I yelled, maybe wheezed a bit. "I mean! I can't do anything without people trying to protect me! Trying to pamper me! I want some freedom, Riku! Some Dignity! You know how mother and father act. Text every hour. Have my inhaler with me. I don't even have asthma! I hate being pampered like this. Always being protected. I just… I just want to show everyone that I can protect myself. That I am strong. That I can be just as strong and independent as… as… Roxas…" I looked down. Am I really that jealous of my brother?

"Sora…" Riku held up my face and used his thumb to wipe away some of my tears that I didn't even know I've let out. "So far, Riku," I continued. "You're the only one who really didn't pamper me. You let me do a lot of things with only necessary help. I respect you for that." The white hair boy grinned. "Respect, eh? At least I'm getting somewhere." Before I could even ask, his lips were pressed up against his. Riku… My best friend… was kissing me?

I was still too shook to close my eyes and kiss him back. Sensing the awkwardness, Riku stopped and pulled back. "Sorry…. It's just… just don't get yourself killed, okay?" I just stared at him, still processing the fact that my best friend just kissed me.

* * *

Riku kept his distance from me after that. It was actually possible since he didn't have any other classes with me. Lucky. I wanted to ask him why did he kiss me? He was acting so different the other day in the nurse's room, too. Was he trying to kiss me back then as well? Whatever the reason was, I can't think about it right now. Walking out of the school building, the crowd of people cleared a pathway for me. I could hear them shouting for me. For my victory. Hopefully, this would be the day I can finally defeat Roxas. I the middle of the open area the crowd created, Roxas was sitting down on the ground, Axel standing up behind him. "Roxas… I highly advice you to turn away from this."

"You highly advice me to do a lot of things and we end up getting in trouble everytime." Roxas got up, looking at this pyromaniac friend. "Besides… I still need to punish the little brat for snooping in my room." I summoned my keyblades; One-Winged Angel and Diamond Dust. Roxas called out his usual pair; Oblivion and Oathkeeper. The battle was on the moment Axel sighed and announced, 'begin'. Ignoring the chants we've gotten from the people around us, mine battle with Roxas was pretty focused on each other. Our blades clashing against one another, taking me aback a little everytime it does. Roxas took this into his advantage and, with quick agility, used Oblivion and attacked my leg, tripping me up. He slammed his foot hard on my chest, making me scream in pain. He slammed Oathkeeper in-between the handle of my Diamond Dust, his attention slightly off of me. I swung One-Winged Angel toward him with my free side, but he just used Oblivion to stop the attack. I kept pressing down, hoping he would try to move his blade so it would slip and hit him. But it didn't budged. And neither did his eyes on me. "I don't wanna fight."

"Oh please." I hissed. "You did this trick before. You act all sorrowful and innocent so I will let down my guard, then you would attack me when I least expect it." I was extremely angry. I thought he was actually thinking 'Hey, Sora. We're brothers. Lets not fight.' But, boy was I wrong. "It's not a trick, Sora." My aggression dramatically decreased as I heard him… for the first time… he called my name. Sensing the pressure on the blades going away, Roxas got up and moved away from me. His eyes are mixed with emotions as he started into mines. But there was one emotion I recognized… hatred. And there was a lot of it. "Fight's over, Ladies!" He yelled to the crowd. "… You aren't worth it." He hissed at me and I felt my anger boiling up. As he turned around, I grabbed my blade and tried to attack him.

"Roxas!" Hearing Axel's voice, Roxas turned around. Before I could hit him, Axel appeared out of nowhere and blocked it with his chakram. His other chakram was aiming towards my side, which was stopped but Riku's Way to Dawn keyblade. Roxas' eyes widen at the swiftness and quickness of the two, slightly taken aback from it. "I thought you wasn't going to get yourself killed, Sor." Riku stated as he and Axel dismissed their weapons. I continued to look at Roxas and my blood was hot. "I hate you!" I yelled, taking Roxas by surprise. "You think you could just mess with me like that!? Just act like I'm nothing!"

"What the hell are you talking about!" Roxas retorted. "You don't know what I have to go through! The pain I have to endure and you just keep making it worst!"

"You're life worst!? Don't make me laughed! You played with me!" Riku grabbed me before I could punch Roxas, which he would've probably dodged anyway, but still. "You fucking played with my emotion and hopes, Roxas! I hate you!" Those words seemed to have taken my brother off guard again. Brother? Ha! What brother? Brothers don't play with your hope like that. He said my name. Not brat or any other insult, but my name. I felt happy at that moment. Feeling as if he wants to try. But that hatred in his eyes. I felt used again! "I hate you, Roxas!"

Axel, seeing his best friend/ my brother somewhat out of it, grabbed him and left out of the crowd. Kairi cleared a path for Riku and I to move out, knowing that everyone is going to stay there longer taking about the conflict between Roxas and I. As soon as we were away from the crowd, I grabbed Riku and cried. "He used me, Ri!" I yelled to him. "He fucking used me!" I knew that Kairi didn't know what I was talking about, but Riku held me, knowing everything from the inside-out. What Roxas did was unforgivable. Only more than the reason to do my independent project. I'm going to find out about the Organization and destroy it. I'm going to make him hurt just like he did with me.


	7. RoxasChronicle3

italics=flashback

* * *

"Is he that bad?" I heard Arkamaru talking to Axel in the other room. I couldn't hear Axel's voice. He was talking so low, like he usually do when he's concern about something; mainly me. I sat down on Axel's bed, my eyes scanning his room. His walls were black with a few posters. His bed was the only thing with a red accent, pillow and spread.

'_I hate you! I hate you so much!'_

Shaking my head, trying to get the memory out of my head, I started to clean Axel's room. It was just mainly clothes all over his floor. I needed to clean something; It helps me relieve some stress. Also, his room needed to be clean. As I grabbed his clothes, the same ol' quote kept appearing in my mind, along with his angry and saddens face.

'_You played with me. You fucking played with my emotions and hopes, Roxas.'_

I did no such thing! You keep making my life a living hell! You always get father to beat me for no reason. You take all the attention from mother just for yourself. Sora, you are the reason I'm unloved! I did nothing to you!

"Roxas?" I turned around to see Axel at his doorway. "My gawd, calm down. You don't need to clean my room." He slightly smiled before walking towards me, his hands brushing up against mines as he tried to get the clothes out of my hand. I looked down, seeing my hand shivering and clutching tightly to the ward of clothes. My whole body felt cold. "I don't understand, Axel." I stated. As soon as he took the clothes away, I hugged myself, still shivering from the lost of his warmth as well as from the aftermatch from today. "He told me he hated me a couple of times before. Why now? Why is it affecting me now?"

"Roxas, relax." I didn't notice Axel rubbing my cheek in a comforting way. "It's going to be fine."

"He hates me, Axel!" I yelled. "I should've just listened to you. I messed everything up now."

"Roxas! He doesn't hate you." Axel stated. "I was watching the fight. You weren't as aggressive as you usually are." He then smirked that sexy smirk. "You didn't tell me that you didn't want to fight."

"… I didn't. But I couldn't get myself to say no when he asked for some reason."

"Anyway, Roxy. Remember, I was watching the fight, too, ya know." Axel continued. "When you locked Sora down, he seemed calm that you said his name-"

"I said his name?" I asked stupidly. Axel playfully plucked my head. "Well, duh! And you felt at peace when you his name, didn't you. I know that you know that I know you did." I slightly chuckled at his sentence. "Well, Roxy?"

"… I did." I grinned. "And I was so happy… just by calling out his name… I felt… connected."

"You poor thing." Our eyes were drawn to the owner of the unknown voice, which belongs to an almost mature looking Axel. His hair was straight and cut to a little past his shoulder, but just as red. His eyes were a deep shade of brown. "You look terrible."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Arkamaru." I stated, a little embarrassed. Axel got up and moved to his closet. "Well, we both know that you're probably going to stay here today. I'll get the sleeping bag-"

"No." I stated, taking him by surprise. " I know that I usually stay here when I fight Sora… but, I want to apologize to Sora for whatever the reason may be. I want to tell my brother face up that I actually am sorry."

"Way to be the older brother, Roxas!" Arkamaru wooted. Axel's emerald eyes looked at me with concern. "It's not Sora I'm worried about. It's your parents." He moved my hair to expose my almost gone bruise. "I'm afraid what they might do to you."

"You sure I shouldn't just called the police-"

"No!" I yelled at Axel's older brother. "Sora and I… we have no other family members to our knowledge. If you called them… we have nowhere else to go. I know that you are standing on thin ice as it is with you and Axel." I grinned. "Don't worry. I'll survive."

"You better. You're like part of the family, Roxy-"

"Don't call me that." I pouted at Arkamaru. He rolled his eyes. "At least stay for dinner, Roxas."

"… Sure. What harm could it do?" Why do I have a feeling something bad of ether really confusing is going to happen to me?"

* * *

Sometimes, mainly during the summer and weekends, I stay with Axel and his brother. They are the only ones that I got close enough to call love. After dinner, I folded up my Organization jacket and stuffed it in my bag. Besides Sora, Arkamaru is the only person whom Axel and I know who knows that we're in an Organization; though, he doesn't know what's it about.

"You can still change your mind." Axel walked in the room and hugged me from behind, arms around my collarbone. He feels so warm. "If anything happens, I might come back." I stated. "So prepare everything for me."

"That might not happen." Axel smirked. "What if they act nice and don't bother you for it."

"Don't do that reverse psychology shit with me." I hit him, making him laugh. The redhead sat down on his bed. "Just promise me that I'll at least see you tomorrow."

"Of course, Axel." I picked up my backpack. We stared at each other in a comforting, but somewhat awkward silence.

"Oh, just kiss each other already."

"Get out of my room, Arkamaru!" Axel threw a fireball at Arkamaru, which didn't hit him because he closed the door. Ether way, if it did hit him, I'm sure Axel only put enough heat in it to feel like a gust of hot air blowing in your face. I bit my lip, blushing. Arkamaru always played with us like that. At least, I think he's playing.

"Roxas…" Axel caught my attention. "What if we were… you know… beneficial?"

"Y-You mean friends with benefits?" I raised my eyebrow, trying not to show my blush. Axel laid down. "I might be fun. You know, to experiment once in a while. But, I'm just saying. It was actually Arkamaru's idea and-"

"Sure."

"Look, I know that- wait, what?"

"I said sure." I grinned. "I mean… it's just for comforting, right?"

"Okay then." Axel seemed a little bit happier that before, which made me question why? I thought he was straight. I resist the urge to ask as he got up. "It's just between you and me, okay?" He walked over to me, looking around as if he was trying to see if the coast was clear. He bent down and quickly kissed me on the cheek, making my heart soar. "Our secret. Now when you leave out, do it quickly and don't answer any of Arkamaru's questions."

"Ugh… okay."

"Good." Axel quickly pushed me out of his room, which irritated me. I hate being pushed. Arkamaru was right in my face, giving me the usual silent treatment he does when he wants an answer. Before I could cave in, I took Axel's advice and jetted out of the house.

* * *

I sat down off the railing of a bridge, waiting for the train to come. It's easier to ride on the roof that in it is to wait for it at the station. Plus, it's more fun. I grinned, thinking about that whole 'friends with benefit' agreement with Axel. Who knows? Maybe if we continue to do it constantly, he'll fall in love with me. Securing my backpack on me, I jumped as the train came by, landing perfectly.

"Roxas!" Demyx and Zexion jumped right after me, landing perfectly as well. Demyx hugged me tightly. "Roxy!"

"Don't call me that." My eyes twitched. "And you have five seconds. One-" Demyx instantly got off of me. "How are you feeling, Roxas." Zexion asked. "Everyone in the Organization knows about your break down."

"I'm fine. I just need to make amends with Sora."

"… You're making up with him? Dude, he said that he-" Zexion covered Demyx's mouth, and then smiled. Well, smirked. It's hard to get this guy to smile. "You're making the first step?"

"… You could say that." I shrugged. "… I don't want to go through that again."

"It's nice that you're being the big brother, Roxas." Demyx stated. "Both of you need a brother right now. I wish I had a brother." I chuckled. "I don't know about both. But I know I do." Demyx then stood up. "Well, lets race before we stop at the station."

"You're on!" I stated. "First one to the front of the train wins." Zexion rolled his eyes at our stupidity and immaturity. "… Go." As he called the start, Demyx and I took off running. We both knew that bridges and walkways were coming up. As the first one came, I held on to the rails of the train's roof and hung from the side. Demyx, with his long legs, jumped over the bridge. As the train went under the tunnel, my body was only centimeter from scarping the wall, and I laughed. I love train racing. Doing stunts like this and being so close to death is a trilling experience… if you know what you're doing. When the train was out, I jumped back up with a flip, Demyx landing gracefully and we started running again. A few more walkways and bridges later, we arrived at the station. Demyx had won, but that because he had longer legs. Lucky Bastard.

Zexion jumped off and handed Demyx his backpack, seeing me sulking and Demyx prancing around. "Demyx won, I taken." He stated. "Hey. Tomorrow's Saturday. If things don't go well with your parents, you could come over my house."

"That's suicide." I stated, slightly laughing. "After seeing what I did to Sora, I doubt that Riku will allow me in the house."

"It's my house, too, you know." Zexion smirked. "Well, this is were we depart."

"Yeah. See ya, Roxy!" I winced at the high pitch voice known as Demyx using that defiled nickname. I brushed it off and waved to them before walking twenty minutes to my house. I took a deep breath before opening the door.

* * *

I didn't hear a flame burning on the stove, so that meant mother is out shopping. I gulped, knowing that it's going to be much worse now that she wasn't around. I heard a coin flip; my breathing seems to cease. "Roxas." A deep voice stated. "Drop your things and come over here." Obeying, I slowly walked over to the living room, standing in front of a chair in the living room. Father was sitting in front of me, his deep brown eyes glaring at my blue ones. I kept my eyes on him and the coin. He used it to show me how angry he is. The angrier he gets, the higher it will flip until he completely stops and unleashes his rage. "…Where's-"

"Did I tell you to speak?" He spoke with venom. I kept my composer. "No, sir." I stated calmly. The coin went higher up. I heard the ceiling banging, so I know that Sora's here. Judging by the frequency, I guess he's dancing to his Ipod. Which is exactly what father wants. "Roxas, Roxas, Roxas." He sighed a deep disappointed and irritated sigh. "You just had to be disrespectful, don't cha? Have you done your chores?"

"Completed them yesterday." The coin flipped higher.

"Homework?"

"Completed"

Flipped higher.

"Time?"

"Seven fifty three. I came home before the curfew."

Flipped higher.

"Where were you?"

"Over at Axel's"

"Axel's?"

"Yes sir."

Flipped lower.

"He's that lunatic pyromaniac, isn't he? A runt just like you-"

"He's not a runt!" I hissed. How dare he talk about him like that!

Flipped higher. His eyes went harsh. "Your progress report, bitch!"

"Right here sir." As I held him the folded up paper from my pocket that I've gotten from school this morning, I braced myself for the worst. Father eyed it for a while, and the coin finally stopped. "Would you like to explain yourself?"

"… I need to speak with Sora." That triggered something as he got up. "You want to speak to your precious little brother, bitch?"

"… Yes… yes I do." My nerves were starting to get the best of me as Father circled around me. I heard the door upstairs opening, but Father failed to notice. "And what makes you think that you have the privileged to do, hm?" He roughly grabbed my face. "Answer me, brat!"

"… Aren't I his brother?" I stated, my breathing intensifying. "Don't I get to see Sora?"

"Ha Ha. Don't make me laugh!" He stepped back and threw a left hook to my face. I fell on the floor, but instantly got up. If I stood down, he would've kicked me harder. "Your precious brother was number twelve in his class." He harshly grabbed my head and slammed my face up against the wall. "Tell me. Why is it that you got number one?"

"B-Because…"

"No because!" He jabbed me in the ribs. I cringed, not allowing him to see me suffer. "You are a mistake, you got that? You make me sick, bitch." He threw me across the room. "You shouldn't be better than your brother. He should be better than you!" Father crumbled up the progress report and dropped it in front of him. "Pick it up." I gulped, hesitant. "I said pick it up, you disrespectful runt!" I had no choose but to comply, or else it's going to be worst if he walk over towards me. I walked over, slowly taking my time to pick it up until he kneeled me in the groan, hard. I flopped down, thinking that I probably couldn't get up for a while. "Get up!" He kicked me hard in the stomach. When I didn't comply, he repeated his request and kicked me harder near my heart. The third one was my ribs. He didn't try for a fourth. Instead, He sat on top of me, his hand grabbing my neck and repeating left hooks to my face. Eventually, I screamed in pain, and that seemed to tick him off. He took out a pocketknife and cut my forehead. I didn't scream to that, as much as I wanted to, because I know he would've just do it again in the same spot. "That's better. If you can't take a couple of punches, you're weaker that I thought." He grinned evilly. He got up and kicked me again. "Now, repeat after me. I am nothing but a mistake."

"…"

"Say it!" He took his knife and jabbed me in the arms. The pain made me scream. He took it out, preparing for another strike, before I gave and yelled out, "I am nothing but a mistake!"

"Say it again."

"I…I am nothing but a mistake."

"You hesitated!" I knew he was going to strike again.

"STOP!" A voice made my father's eyes filled with fear and mines with a mixture of fear and joy. Sora ran over and tackled my father to the ground, using his Kingdom Key to pin him down. "I'm so sorry, Roxas." Sora instantly picked up my stuff and me and ran us to my bedroom. He instantly locked the door, flinching at the harshness of Father's banging. Wow, he was freed quickly.

I dug under my and got out my red shadow plush. I held it close and I sat down in a corner. "Axel… please make it stop." I whispered to it, clutching on it for dear life. "I'm sorry Roxas." I looked at Sora, tears in his eyes. "But I didn't say anything, I sware!" He cried. Him not saying anything always point Father to me. "Sora… I'm sorry." That broke our barriers down. Sora jumped down and hugged me. Out of the sixteen years that I remember, this was my first hug from him. And it felt so… right. I patted his back and let him cried on my shoulders. I liked the warmth he was providing me. I felt… like a brother.

* * *

It took a while for father to stop banging on the door. One o'clock and Sora was still latched on to me, asleep. There was a tap on my window and it open. "Yo, Roxy."

"Axel?"

"The one and only. Got it memorized?" He jumped in with such grace; no wonder his title has dancing in it. He brought a first aid kit with him. His eyes noticing the red-plushy and smiled. "You still have it."

"Well, yeah." I smiled. "Ever since you brought it for me six years ago. That was the peak of our friendship." Axel's hand grabbed my face and was admitting the same warmth Sora was giving me. "Hm." He inspected me. "No loose tooth. No black eye. A few bruises and cuts. That cut on your forehead can be quickly patch up. But damn, that had to hurt. How's your arm?"

"Since when did you act like a doctor?"

"Since now." He chuckled. "And, I got you to smile."

"Shut up."

"No." Axel grabbed and icepack and put it on the grip marks glowing red on my neck. "I accomplish something I haven't seen in a long time."

"Well, be happy. Because this is the last time that you're-"

"Roxas… Riku…" Our attention was diverted to my brother. I smiled and ruffled through his hair. He looked so peaceful.

"Did you apologize to him?"

"Yeah." I stated, picking him up and placing him on my bed. "But tonight was pretty hectic. Maybe we could settle everything calmly tomorrow-"

Axel shifted uncomfortably, making me stop. "… We can't." He stated.

"Why not?"

"You're the last member, so you didn't get the message yet."

"What message, Axel?" At that moment, my cell phone beeped. "That message." Axel hissed as I looked at the text message, my eyes slightly widen. "As Organization members, we have to do it." I mumbled. "But… I just made amends with Sora."

"Arkamaru isn't going to like this ether." Axel sighed. I read the text over. "We're paired up with Demyx and Zexion. Hopefully, we can get this over with quickly." I grabbed my jacket. I handed my brother my plush. Take good care of him, I thought. And, I'm sorry. "Let's go." I jumped out of the window with Axel, landing gracefully in the ground and running deep into the shadows.


	8. SoraChronicle4

italic= other twin's thoughts  
Bold= flashback  
boldItalic= message

* * *

**'And I just made amends with my brother'**

**'We can settle everything calmly tomorrow'**

**'Hopefully we can get this over with quickly'**

_Take care of him and I'm sorry_

I woke up with a small jolt pulsating throughout my entire body. I felt dizzy, but it didn't bother me much. What bothered me was that I remember everything Roxas said last night along with a few of his thoughts. I even heard Axel talking to him, too. I remember everything like… I was him.

I moved around, only to accidentally sit on the shadow plush that belongs to Roxas. I smiled, picking it up and putting it in my jacket, remembering what Roxas asked him to do. So he was a gift from Axel to you, huh, Rox? I thought.

_… Sora…_

I jumped. Was that Roxas' voice?

_… I don't want to do this Axel…_

What was going on? My head turned to the door as Father entered the room. Just by looking at him brought back the images from last night. The beating. The pain. I knew Dad was strict on punishment, but I didn't expect that! "Sora," He started. "About last night-"

"Don't worry about it, Dad." I quickly stated, brushing past him and running to my room, locking the door once I got there. I changed into my usual outfit. A black, white, and silver jacket with a red, yellow, black, and dark blue shirt, along with black fingerless gloves, black and blue baggy shorts, and black and yellow shoes. I grabbed my cell phone and hit '4' on speed dial. 'Hello?'

I smiled, but it quickly disappeared as I thought on how serious the matter really was. "Riku… I know this might sound weird, but listen to me."

* * *

"You too, huh?" Riku stated. Both of us were sitting on the bridge Roxas was at yesterday. I don't know how I knew he was here yesterday, I just knew. Riku flicked his hair back, which probably would've made me weak in the knees if I didn't give myself a mission. He was wearing his usual outfit, too. Dark blue baggy jeans and a black shirt with a white, yellow, and blue vest (A/N- basically, both of them are wearing their Kingdom Hearts II outfits). "Zexion got a text just like the one your brother got as well."

"More than likely." I stated. "He stated that he and Axel are working with him and Demyx."

"And you knew it was around here?"

"I have a feeling." I admitted. What do I tell him? That I remember the text message from my twin's eyes?

**_2'30 Saturday. Sunset hill. A train with gleam. Get 7 carrots each and replace them with fakes. Return to headquarters unseen and without any trouble._**

**_-Superior._**

I looked across the bridge and saw the train coming. Twilight town was just that peaceful, trains could pass here with a million dollars out in the open and nobody would even think about stealing a buck.

_…. I don't wanna do this..._

Why do I keep hearing Roxas' voice? "Sky." Riku grabbed my hand and pulled me up on the bridge's rail. How the hell does my brother do this crap? I gulped. "It's okay sky." I looked at Riku smiling at me. "Just keep your balance and be quick, you understand?" I nodded, returning a smile back. The train started to past by and we jumped. Riku landed perfectly. I landed, but lost my balance and almost fell off if Riku didn't grab me. "Easy there." he pulled me up. "We're gonna have to work on your landing."

"Don't worry about me." I grinned, causing him to give me a look. "Uh huh." He rolled his eyes and started running. "Hey!" I ran after him.

_…. What do you mean he's here?..._

Roxas' voice again. I caught up to Riku. "I think they know, Land." I stated. Riku grinned. "I know they know." He simply stated. "We just got to give the element of surprise and scheming."

"Funny." We heard Zexion's voice. We turned around to see the crew Roxas was with. Him, Axel, Demyx, and Zexion. "I thought that was my element, little half brother."

"Hey." Riku joked. "You're only older than me by a few days, Zexy."

"You have some nerves, Riku." Demyx stated. "Didn't Zexion tell you to stay out of it? I bet he did."

"He probably did." Roxas stated, never taking his eyes off me. "Until someone had to change his mind because he was foolish to get in our way."

_…. Why couldn't you stay home, Sora?... _My eyes widen as I heard Roxas speak. He wasn't moving his mouth. "Oh well." Roxas summoned Oath keeper and Oblivion. "He's obviously to stupid to follow directions."

_… Why did you come out here? How did you know about this?..._

He was saying one thing but I heard another. This was getting way to freaky. Roxas, what the hell are you doing?

Roxas growled at me. "I'm not doing anything!" Everyone looked at him as he covers his mouth. My eyes widen in total shock. He just… read my mind.

_… Damn, if I make a bad impression to the Superior…_

Roxas? I thought. He pulled got into a fighting position. "I have to complete my mission." He said to me sternly. His voice was deep and intimidating.

_…. Hurry up! Leave! Get out of here! Just fucking go already!_

Riku called out his Way to Dawn keyblade. Zexion pulled out his lexicon and Demyx took out his sitar. Axel looked at Roxas, and then sighed as he took out his chakrams. Why are you doing with Roxas? Roxas growled. "That's none of your business!" He started charging towards me. Riku dashed his way towards Roxas to stop him. "Roxy!" Axel dashed a flaming chakram towards Riku. Reality came back to me and I blocked it with Deceptive Pumpkin before it even laid a hand on Riku. Roxas took this opening to ram me to the other cart. "Sora!" His brother blocked Riku. "You're opponent is me!" Zexion used his psychic powers to force Riku back towards Demyx. "Riku!"

"Your opponent is me, little brother." Roxas pointed his keyblade towards me. I growled, attacking him. Our keyblades clashed against one another, sliding across the roof of the carts, creating sparks. Roxas was out of it and he didn't attack me as hard as he usually does.

_… Why couldn't you just stay out of this, Sora…_

I dodged another hit and kicked him to the side.

_…Why couldn't you just leave me alone?..._

"Because you wanted to make amends." I said as we clashed out blades together, trying to push each other back. "You said so yourself last night with Axel!"

"So you were spying on me?!"

"NO!" I was pushed back a little bit. "You're going to tell Dad! I know you are!" Roxas hissed.

"Roxas, I'm not going to tell anyone!!" I swung my sword and he flipped back. He was able to regain his composition just in time so he could dodge every single throw at him. "I want to help you, Roxas!" I dodged one of his attacks towards me. "I know you don't want to do this!"

"You know nothing about me!" Roxas slammed his blade in the cart and missing me. "You know nothing!" He swung at me and hit me to another cart. Damn. What made him so angry?

_… Why couldn't you stay out of this…._

"Because you're my twin, Roxas!" We clashed together once again, our faces just inches away from each other, blue eyes locked in a pool of mixed emotions.

_…. Why didn't you just stay home?_

Because you're my brother, Roxas. I just got finish making amends with you and look at you now. Roxas looked at me with softer eyes. "… I heard… your thoughts…" In sync, which never happened before, Roxas and I called our blades off. "I just… I just heard your thought…"

_… What's going on…_

"I don't know, Roxas." I held out my hand. "But please. Stop this. This is the reason." I must destroy the organization.

_… You can't!_ Roxas attacked me. _…You cannot!_ We started throwing and dodging punches at one another.

See, Roxas! Look at how hostile you quickly turned.

_… Survival! I Must Be To Survive!_ He punched me in the face and I feel down. I grabbed my chin, trying not to let the painful tears fall. _…The organization helps me survive, Sora! You cannot take my family away!_

Aren't I family? I got up and punched him in the face. I was piss that it didn't phase him as much as his had phased me. "Aren't I family Roxas!"

"You sure enough don't act like it!" Roxas yelled. "You constantly get me in trouble for doing the right thing, knowing that Dad was going to hurt me!"

"I didn't know he did that, Roxas, I sware!" The image of last night came back into my head and the tears finally let out. "I didn't know he hurt you that much! But you don't act like family ether! You're always leaving me when I wanted you!"

"I never get you when I wanted you! Why do you hate me so much, Sora!"

"Because you have the freedom I want! You get to roam around and do whatever you want! I want that besides the Organization! I want that!"

_… OH, SHIT, Bridge!_ Roxas kicked me and I landed hard on my back! The roof of the tunnel was inches away from my face. I felt scared, but a certain thrill. We got out of the tunnel, both Roxas and I getting up from our position and landing on sync. "Be happy with what you got. It's not easy living my life." Roxas slammed me through the carts. I fell into a pile of diamonds. Roxas landed in front of me. "I have to do this!" He picked up a handful of diamonds and threw them at me. "I have to do jobs like this in order to get paid enough money for lunch because mother still makes you a gourmet lunch box! I have to be alert in my sleep because Father just attacks me out of random! I don't live, Sora! I survive! I want to be pampered! I want love! And The Organization is all I got, cause deep down, Sora, I don't think that I can trust you!"

"Roxas…"

"I… I wanted to be you so badly, it hurts. To be loved by practically everyone around me." Roxas kneeled down, tears threatening to fall. "And now… look at me now…" He sighed deeply. "I'm… I'm a nobody."

I moved closer to him, wrapping my fingers in his hands. For some reason, I felt driven to do this. "Roxas…" I whisper his name and kissed his lips. I was expecting him to pull back, but he didn't. A kiss always makes people feel better. Any type of love and affection, period, makes a person feel good. My body was filled with surging warmth spread throughout my body like when I have any type of contact with Riku. The kiss ended and we just stared into each other's eyes.

"XIII!" We heard Zexion cried, along with Demyx and Axel freaking out. "Sky?" I heard Riku stated with a worry voice. We heard sirens. As all of them jumped in. "Shit!" Roxas and I said in sync. Riku grabbed me and open the back of the cart door. No police. He whistled, gaining everyone's attention. I know deep down that he wanted them to get caught, but we have our siblings to worry about. Zexion closed the door as the police opened the front door, and we were able to make our escape.

* * *

All six of us hid in an ally, catching our breaths. Next thing I knew, Zexion used his powers to bind Riku and I together. "Why the hell did you do that!" Demyx yelled. "Why did you get in the way?!"

"You're not supposed to do this, Zexion." Riku stated. "Demyx. Axel. Both of us knew all of you when we were younger. Roxas, you're Sky's twin. We both know that you don't need to do this-"

"Apparently, not too much." Zexion stated. "We need to do this to survive."

"Then why don't you trust us?" I asked, mainly at Roxas. "Why don't you?"

"Because of this! You guys almost got us caught! And we don't have any diamonds!" Axel stated. "How am I suppose to get enough money to help my brother with the bills today, huh!?"

"Sora. Riku." Roxas stated. "We… have issues that you… wouldn't understand. Or help."

"… You Organization guys make me sick." Riku hissed. "Zexion, what's wrong with you? You live with me, for Pete's sake!"

"Unloved by the family." Demyx held Zexion closer to him. "You two are so loved by everyone that you don't see what extent we have to go through." Zexion let us go. "Just… just… I'll see you at home, Sora." Roxas stated. Riku and I looked at each other. "Wait!" We stopped them, taking out a hand full of diamonds from our pockets. "If you guys really need them that badly, then here." I wasn't surprise when the group looked at us weirdly since we basically didn't understand them. But Riku and I both knew they were good people. They have to have a reason, right, or as they so call claim. And I found out Roxas' last night.

Roxas opened a black sack and let Riku and I fill it up. Then my twin glared at me. "Don't get in my way again." He hissed, intimidating me a bit, but I didn't let that show.

_.... Thanks, Sora…_

I hid a smile as I heard his thoughts. I just hope that they don't get in too much trouble. They left and Riku took my hand. "Come on." He led me out of the ally. "You got to start on your project."

"Huh?"

"Maybe if you change the topic a bit."

"Land. You're not making any sense."

"Don't need to." My man-candy grinned. "You'll see."

* * *

"I'm home!"

"Welcome back sweetie." My mother smiled. "Oh! And hello to you, too, Riku."

"Mrs. Arkamarai." Riku did a smiled and we ran upstairs to my room. I locked the door and jumped on my bed. "So?"

"Create a way to drag the Organization members out of Organization XIII."

"… You're funny, Riku." I laughed.

"I'm serious." Riku sat on the bed right next to me. "Look. We are the only ones who know what the Organization is for. But everyone else thinks it's just another gang. And with the stuff they're doing, they might get in trouble and their reasons to use will not be accepted with the judge."

"Roxas' going to court!" I panicked.

"NO!" Riku shook me. "If they get caught. They aren't caught, so they are still fine."

"…Oh."

"But, that's until they get caught." Riku stated. "You need to find out some way to drag the Organization out of the Organization. Understand?"

"Ugh… sure…" Riku laughed at my answer. He rubbed my cheek and I felt all my blood rushing to my face. "You're such a strange guy, you know that?" Me? Strange? You're been acting very unlike you lately since that-

"Oh, Riku." I started, grabbing his hand. "W-why did you kiss me?" Riku's face became a mixture of seriousness and panic. He forced a chuckle. "I thought you forgot about that, Sky." He whispered. "But don't worry about it."

"At least give me the right to know." I suggested, staring deep in his aquamarine eyes. "After that, I will never bring it up again. I promise." Riku sighed as me sat further away from me. "Well… this is… awkward." He chuckled. I frowned, getting sick of him staling. "Alright… What about-"

"No what about. I want the truth."

"Look at you." Riku smiled. "You're becoming more observant. More independent. Soon, you won't need me anymore." I lost all focus of my question and stared at him. "Don't say that, land."

"I have too. You wanted the truth, right?" Riku waved his hand nonchalantly. "Besides, it's not that big of a deal. It was bound to happen right." I looked away. Was it? Was being independent worth losing my best friend. "…No."

"Huh?"

"No, Riku." I moved closer to him. "Even if I do become independent, I will always need you." It was silent. An awkward silence. Riku sighed, catching me off guard. "I just wish I can read you again." He caught me off guard. Riku grabbed my face. "So I know what to do with you, now." Next thing I knew, his lips were on mines. My heart started racing. Twice this week, my best friend kissed me.

My feelings started to take over. How could I resist not kissing this piece of man candy back? My arms lustfully wrapped around his next as his arms snaked around my waist, pulling me closer. His tongue licked my bottom lip and I automatically open, only to be reward by having his tongue in my mouth. I felt so… hot. My entire body was heating up, and from the contact, Riku's body was heating up, too. I didn't know what was overcoming me. Was it lust instead of love at the moment? Hell no! Lust and love can co-exists, right?

Riku moved down to my neck. I slightly moaned, feeling his lips on my skin. I guided his hands up my shirt, feeling his warmth- warmth I've never felt before. Riku kept kissing my neck of a long period until I felt his hot breath blow on it. He moved up to my lips again and kissed me, which I eagerly returned. He moved his way on top of me and I didn't mind. Having his body laying on top of mines felt nice. "…Sora-"

"Sora!" A knock on the door brought us back to reality. I pushed Riku off my bed and coved my neck with a scarf before opening the door. "H-Hey, dad." I smiled brightly. Father returned the smile and glared at Riku. "It's time for your friend to leave."

"Just a few more minutes?" I pled. Father looked at me and sighed. "He needs to be out of this house in five minutes-"

"Thanks Dad!" I closed the door and turned to Riku. Another awkward silence. Riku cleared his throat. "Um.. I guess I should get going then." Riku got up. "Five minutes to your father is two minutes to us."

"Yeah." I laughed nervously. Riku chuckled. "Even after that show, I still can't read you."

"What?"

"See you later, sky." Riku opened the door. I thought for a while. "Hey, Riku." I yelled, grabbing his attention. "Since it was your idea, I guess you can help me out with my project." Riku smiled. "Sure. See ya." I watched him leave and closed the door back. My mind instantly repeated the image that happen a few seconds ago before my father interrupted and I blushed. I walked over to the mirror and removed the scarf. A hicky. Riku gave me a hicky. I wonder what kind of position Riku and I would've been in if Father didn't interrupt? I touch my lips and another mental image of today appeared in my mind, which made me wonder. I know affection make everyone feel better but…

…Why exactly did I kiss Roxas?


	9. RoxasChronicle4

italics=twin thoughts  


* * *

"I am… very disappointed in you four." I heard the Superior said. Axel, Demyx, Zexion, and I were on our left knee, kneeling on our right. Our torsos were slightly hinged as our left arms were on our chest. We dear not look at him

Xemnas sighed another disappointing sigh. "You four… are my elite members. I was expecting nothing more but sheer greatness. But, I was wrong. You four almost got caught and left massive damage."

"We apologize, Superior." Zexion stated. "But we had some…troubles along the way."

"Troubles?" Superior looked at us. I notice Demyx rolling his eyes. We all knew he was watching us. So he knew who was our 'troubles'. "State them."

"… My half-brother, Riku and XIII's twin, Sora."

"Ah, yes. Sora and Riku." Superior stated. "They've been getting on my nerves for the last straw. Especially your brother, VI." Now that caught my attention. What have Riku been doing behind Sora's back?

"Now, I have found a suitable punishment for you four." Xemnas stated. "You'll pay will be deducted by 20%."

"But Superior-"

"Quiet VIII and IX." He silenced Axel and Demyx. "You have nothing and no one to blame but yourself. Dismiss."

* * *

"Five hundred munny." Demyx stated as we walked to the train station. We were in our regular outfits, out of the Organization XIII jackets. I was wearing my usual outfit (A/N- Kingdom Hearts II outfit). Demyx was wearing a blue tee-shirt and dark demin jeans with a hole in the left knee. Zexion wore an all black sweat suit with a lilac tee. I think he's albino since he had he's hood on. And then my Axel was wearing a black shirt shaped as a vest and red pants with a few chains hanging off the side of his belt hooks. "I guess that I can survive the money with only a few to eat."

"I wonder if this would be enough for my brother." Axel stated. I looked away, not liking him when he's upset. "But I guess Xemnas is right. It was my fault."

"No it wasn't." I hissed. Axel looked at me. "Sure it is. If I didn't come over, Sora probably wouldn't have heard me."

"… I think it was something else." I stated as all four of us walked on the train, automatically sitting in the back. "Alright, listen and listen well." I started. "I think… I think Sora can hear my thoughts."

"…Cool." Zexion hit Demyx for me for his sarcasm. "Continue, Roxas." He stated. I looked around before talking again. "During the fight, I heard his thoughts. And he heard mines. And I'm thinking that it started last night."

"Last night?"

"He saved me from my father's wrath yesterday." I stated. "He was abnormally warm. I never felt that way before. And, I felt a strange wave of fear when Sora and I were in the tunnel."

"That's strange." Zexion stated. "If I do recall, you say that you get a thrill when going in the tunnel."

"Yeah, but that was Sora's first time, right?" Axel asked. "So, what you're saying is you think you and Sora have this new found connection that matches with that telekinesis thingy theory."

"It seems so." I laid back. "So we can feel everything the other's feeling."

"…So… if you're horny, then he feels it?" It was my turn to hit Axel. "Ow. You're mean, Roxy." He laughed.

"I don't even want to think about that, Axel." I huffed. Zexion summoned his lexicon on the low and flipped through a couple of pages. "I don't see anything about this… twin telekinesis." He informed. "But, they do say that telekinesis is genetic."

"So that means your father must've had some type of telekinetic gene within him." Demyx leaned back. "I mean, who else could've it came from. Males genetics are stronger when it comes to sons."

"... I have a trait from my father?" I thought for a while. "...Nah." A person nearby answered for me. We turned around and looked at a brunette man that looked like he's in his mid thirties. His eyes shined a deep brown and had a scare across his face. "I seriously doubt that."

"What do you know?" Demyx hissed, causing Zexion to hit our friend again. The man chuckled. "I have about twenty more years of experience than you. So yeah, I do know. Although," He looks directly at me. "The whole town will agree with me that the Arkamarai twins look like their mother, but look nothing like their father."

"... I doubt it and why the hell are you even in this conversation!" Axel became defensive. I knew he was because he said the same theory with me a couple of years back. I got upset about that, feeling that I might've been a misfit and Axel reversed his theory just to make me feel better. The man shrugged his shoulder. "You four... are in trouble, are you?"

"I will have to say that confidential, sir." Zexion answered before Axel, Demyx, or I snapped. The man shrugged. "Sure thing." He grinned and it reminded me of Sora when he's thinking mischievously. The man got up when the train stop. "I'm glad you think that way of me, Roxas." How the hell did he know my name? "By the way, my name is Leon Lionheart." Lionheart? I could've sworn I've heard that name form my mother before. He disappeared into the crowd. He had a sword strapped to his back, but it looked like a cool blade hybrid with a gun. A gunblade. That's the word. Demyx snickered. "That was weird." You're telling me.

* * *

"... I swear, this is a bad idea." I mumbled as we walked up to Zexion's house. I have a feeling that Riku's gonna ram me into the ground for hearting Sora yesterday. Demyx was jumping up in down like a child in a candy story. Right now, everyone just wants to get away from their family, I suppose. And Zexion's place is usually the best when Riku's around. That's when he's safer.

Demyx actually lives on his own, though. He uses to be like Sora. Loved in every way imaginable and spoiled to death from super rich parents. Hence the word use. Demyx only told Axel and I why he got kicked out in the streets and joined the Organization after his parents started hunting him down on a search and destroy mission. Demyx is gay and his parents are complete and over-reacting homophobes. They cut him off all the money and now Demyx have to fend for him self. Zexion and Riku were born from different mothers, both pregnant at the same time. Their father went to Riku's mother, and then was caught cheating with Zexion's mother. One day, his parents died in an accident-turned-explosion that burned his parents to death. Riku begged his family to take him in. They did, but acted so cruel to him behind Riku's back.

And everyone knows mines and Axel's story, so I'm not going to repeat it.

Riku looked at us as soon as we walked through the door. "... Zexion."

"Riku." Zexion nodded his head as we walked upstairs. I looked at him once more and notice his lips were a little brushed. Must be from the fight earlier. "You wanna ask me something?" Riku stated, looking straight at me. He didn't glare, which surprised me. I shook my head and sighed. "Did Sora get home okay?"

"Just fine." Riku walked pasted me. "Just don't make him worry again or I'll kill you in your sleep." Of course. Way a go, Riku for ruining a perfect conversation. "Sure… I'll make sure I'll not do that." I stated sarcastically. And here comes the glaring contest. I swear, how my brother fell in love with this bastard, I'll never know. I hate the bastard.

* * *

"I have a theory that Riku is up to something again." I heard Demyx talking to Zexion. The junior shrugged, looking at the homework assignment Demyx pulled out.

"Must suck being the one who skipped a grade." Axel pointed out, ignoring Demyx's theory completely and getting a glare for our emo wearing hairstyle friend. Axel grinned. "But hey! On the bright side, you get to hang around hot juniors." Demyx kicked Axel in the shin when Zexion wasn't paying attention to them, glaring at the redhead. Zexion rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for bimbos like the whores in the school." He stated. Demyx smiled. "Yeah. He doesn't have time."

"Oh, shut up you." Axel hissed, slightly laughing. Then his eyes shifted towards me. "Hey, Roxy. What's wrong?"

"Huh…ugh… that Leon guy…" I admitted. "He's presence just gave me the creeps." I wasn't lying about that. His words. I knew a couple of people thought that, but I didn't know the entire town did. "Ah, don't mind him." Demyx stated. "He was probably drunk."

"He was sober, Demyx." Zexion stated, grabbing a book and reading it. "And I'm not doing your homework again. I'll help you but that's just about it."

"Aw, come on, Zexy."

"Don't call me that." Did I just see a faint blush on Zexion? Axel grinned, so I'm guessing he saw it, too. "Hey, Zexy-" Axel was interrupted as he dodged a book that was flung towards him. "I asked all of you not to call me that." Zexion stated, more like hissed. "Honestly, you guys are so hardheaded and disrespectful to one's wishes. It's a mystery to the world why we're even friends."

"Don't be like that, Zexy." Demyx sat next to him. I think I saw the blush getting deeper. "I mean, we're not that different."

"Oh really?" Zexion folded his arms, raising an eyebrow. "Then let me explain how different we really are. Axel is too devilish for his own kind-"

True.

"-You're too hyper to even be consider a senior high freshman-"

True.

"-I am too quiet and like to hang around people with some decency, in which none of you have-"

True that. Except me, of course. I have decency.

"-And Roxas here have extreme anger issues."

"I DO NOT!" I huffed. Axel laughed. "That's true." He stated. "It was this one time he got so angry when I accidentally put his mp3 in the wash when he was helping me clean my room. He grabbed the knife and started chasing me around the house. I went on for hours. And I think he lost all point of a civilize man inside him since he was just saying random thing like-"

"I'll do it again if you continue to talk." I warned and huffed in annoyance. I do not have anger issues.

* * *

"See ya, later." I waved to Zexion and Demyx as I dragged Axel out of the room. Axel, being the idiot that he is, was constantly messing with Demyx and Zexion. Or Zemyx, as he called them. Say they are inseparable even though they're not going together. Zexion doesn't really like Demyx all that much to my knowledge, but we all both Axel and I knew Demyx was in love with him.

Riku watched as I dragged Axel downstairs. "You're still not going to make a move yet?" He smirked. I knew he was talking to me. Axel became confused as I glared at him. "What is he talking about?" Axel asked, but I completely ignored him. "What? Have you?!" I hissed.

"Ah! But I have kiss my lover's juicy lips." Riku licked his lips in the most perverted way possible, which I probably think Sora would think it was the sexiest thing ever. Wait… What?!

"You little bitch!" I hissed and would've given Riku a mean left hook if Axel didn't grab me. "If you ever touch my brother like that again-"

"Relax, kitten." Riku laughed. "It was just a kiss. And I must say that he and I enjoyed it very well."

"I'm going to rip your balls off and shove it up you virgin as-"

"Roxas, that is enough." Zexion stated. "And Riku, stop provoking him."

"Why not. He never cared about Sora before." Riku hissed. Usually he never retorts to his brother's orders, but when it's about the Organization and Sora, he begs to differ.

"Axel, let me go so I can kill him!"

"I guess we'll be going." Axel picked me up and carried me over his shoulders. He hates conflict and always knows when it's time to go before one appears. "See ya, Riku."

"Don't ever let me do what I have to do again!" Riku hissed, mainly at me. "I don't like you. And truthfully, I wont hesitate to kill you if you put my brother and Sora in that type of danger again." He huffed. "Some brother."

"OKAY! THAT'S IT!" I almost jumped off of Axel's shoulders if he didn't have a firm grip on me.

"Axel, get him out of here!" Demyx yelled as Axel carried me out. I was so boiled. Sure, I haven't been there for him, but I want to now. I guess Sora didn't tell him what happen last night beside the text.

_… Sorry…_

If that was Sora's voice, I am so going to get him when I get home.

_… For what…_

"For kissing that bastard!" I yelled at the sky. Axel laughed at my outburst. "Now hopefully, you aint talking to me?" He stated. I rolled my eyes. "I'm not going to like Riku. No matter how hard I try."

"I know." Axel finally set me down, but grabbed my hand so I wouldn't run back. Damn. He knows me all to well. "You got into as many fights with him just as bad as you did with your brother. Mainly, because of your brother." I huffed again. "The bastard is lucky."

"Hey, calm down, Roxy." Axel smirked. "If you do, I'll get you some Sea-Salt Ice Cream."

"I'm not a child, Axel." I hissed. Then looked away, embarrassed. "…But okay."

"Knew that would get you." Axel's smirk turned into a smile. My anger turned into blushing. His smile always makes me feel better for the moment. But also, because I just realized I was holding his hand.

* * *

The sunset was nice. I mean, really nice. "When as the last time we were up here?" Axel stated, eating the ice cream. His legs were dangling off the edge of the clock tower along with mines. I grinned. "Forever." I answered, biting into the ice cream. Then looking over to see the setting sunlight beaming off of Axel's face. My two favorite things with me: Sea-Salt Ice Cream and Axel.

"I don't think you're a bad brother, Roxy." Axel turned to me. "Riku doesn't know what he's talking about. He obviously doesn't know what's going on. You just… need time to prove yourself, that's all."

"Funny. Last I checked, I was Sora's keeper, not him." I laughed. And the kissed Sora gave me earlier appeared in my head. Why the hell did Sora kiss me and… why did I kiss back? Crap, I need to change the subject or else this perfect moment is going to go to waste. "Hey. Did you think of a topic for your independent project?"

Wow… School…

Way a go, loser.

"Not really." Axel gave me a look. "Why did you remind me?" His pain made me laugh a little, and apparently, that made him happy. "Okay. You can work with me?"

"Oh, really? And what are you going to do."

"… I don't know." I pouted. "I was hoping you had something. Something good and doesn't have to deal with explosion."

"You're a kill joy." Axel sighed, but chuckled. "Lets try this out for kicks, then. A test of friendship."

"Do we really have to?" I pouted, but Axel could see right through the fake annoyance.

"Aw, come on." Axel whined, leaning closer to me. "We can even bring Sora and his little play bunny along the ride." I narrowed my eyes. I didn't like how he used that term to associate the friendship between Sora and Riku. Obviously, Axel got the message and laughed at my facial expression. "Okay, Sorry. But, we have to make a promise then. That no matter what girl is around, what prizes may come, or whatever life shoves at us, we will still stay close with each other."

"… How close?"

"As close as we can possibly get." Axel finished his ice cream and stuck it up my mouth. I didn't spit it out. He always does this. I'm not complaining, though. I take it as an indirect kiss. "Got it memorized?" I smiled, shoving the last bit of my ice cream on his face. "Yep."

"Very funny." Axel licked it off since it was near his mouth. Damn, I wanted to lick off the remains I missed. Wait! Stop thinking like that, man. You can do all that when you get home.

"Here." I gave him half of my munny. "You need this to help your brother pay rent, right?"

"But-"

"Don't interject and you don't need to pay me back. You need it. And besides, what are best friends for." I got up. "Lets go home. It's getting late-" My sentence was cut off by a pair of hands pulling me down and my lips intertwining with another pair of soft lips. Axel's lips. I closed my eyes and moaned to the kiss, feeling the warmth spread throughout my body.

-Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding-

We were interrupted by the bells, but I wasn't too mad as I thought I would be. Axel smiled. "Thanks, Roxy. I owe you one." Consider that kiss as payback then.

* * *

I opened the door, looking around nervously. My backpack was letting off an aroma since I stopped by and picked up something to eat incase dad 'accidentally' forgets to call me down for dinner. I smiled once I felt that the coast was clear. I might get lucky today. "Come in, you disrespectful bitch." … Danm. Father's voiced scared the shit out of me. I gulped and did just as he instructed. Suddenly, I felt a small rush for some odd reason. The fuck? "Now-"

"Roxas!" I turned to Sora running downstairs; catching his breath as through he had been through some sort of a… rush… the fuck?

He took my backpack. "What do we have here?"

"Sora, give me back my backpack!" I started chasing him, ignoring my father's angry calls. I chased Sora all the way to his messy room, where I closed the door so he wouldn't leave out. Sora smirked and tossed me my backpack. "Consider it as saving your butt for saving mines on the train." He stated. "My head would've been all over the place if you hadn't kicked me down."

"… How did you know-"

"I felt scared." Sora answered, his eyes frowning. "Does father really scare you that much?"

You have no idea, I thought. Sora sat down and took out his controller for the Xbox live. He took out a second controller, and then looked at me with desperate and hopeful eyes. … Will you play with me? My eyes widen at the sadness of his tone. I sat down and entered myself in the game, happy to see him smile.

The game went in silence for a while until he started whining about how I kicked his but in Halo 3 for the seventh time.

"I so won that!"

"No you didn't. The game never lies!"

"You found a glitch! You cheated!" Sora whined some more. I took out the Panda Express carryout out off of my bag. "Want some?"

"Sure- wait a minute! Don't change the subject." Sora pouted and I couldn't help but smiled at the cuteness of it al- NO! NO! Don't think thoughts like that! Bad thoughts! Very bad thoughts! I shook my head, grabbing a fork and digging into my mandarin chicken and steam rice with my brother.

We talked about absolutely nothing and we loved every second of it.


	10. SoraChronicle5

Italics= twin's thoughts  


* * *

I didn't bother to wake him up. I didn't want to. I just laid my head on the side of bed and watched my brother sleep. He looks so… dear I say it, beautiful. I don't know why, but he just… seems so peaceful. I moved the strands of his hair from his eyes, my hand brushing against his soft skin. "Roxas… I'm sorry…"

"… Stop… apologizing…" Roxas yarned. I chucked, forgetting that he could interact in his sleep. We were seven and I was yelling at him, not knowing that he was asleep until he won the battle and snored.

I don't know why I'm so fascinated by him. Maybe it was the fight on the train. He seems skilled when it comes to train fighting. I wonder how long he'd been doing it? How long have he been in the Organization?

Roxas blinked his eyes open and looked at me. "Don't expect an answer." He yarned.

"Aw, come on Roxas." I smiled brightly, moving closer to him. He pushed me off the bed. "No." He grinned. "Besides, aren't you busy today?"

"Not really." I jumped on him. "Riku was going to talk to Zexion."

Roxas' face became fixated with an irritated expression. "No need to. He's fine." Roxas got up, pushing me off him yet again. "He has Axel, Demyx and I." _…Besides, Riku been bothering the Organization for lord knows how long._

"What?" I asked. Roxas tensed up at my question. "Roxas!" I hissed.

"Look! I don't know, okay, Sora." My twin admitted. "I just heard all this yesterday. I don't know what Riku had been doing behind your back."

"I don't think it's behind my back…" I ignored the look on my brother's face. "Riku would never lie to me… would he?"

"None of my business?" He said bluntly. I glared at him. "Then why did you bring him up?"

"'Cause I thought you were going to do something with him for one. Two, he put himself as a threat to the Organization." Roxas started walking towards his room. I followed without a second thought. "You're not going to hurt my man-candy, aren't you?"

"Unless he puts himself in that position."

"Roxas!" He laughed at my irritated reaction. "Fine… I wont hurt your precious man-candy." He said with a hint of sarcasm. I rolled my eyes and walked down stairs. "Sky." I heard my father's voice. I sighed. I had a feeling he was going to do something to suffocate me to death like he always does. It's Sunday. Father's day off. And even thought Riku has to talk to his brother, he knows better than to call when my father wants to spend time with me.

I walked over to the living room, standing in front of him as he sat in his green chair. Father did a smile at me. "How's my son today?" He started off as always. I smiled back, indicating an okay. He got the message, but didn't seem too happy that I didn't speak up. "Sora, Sora, Sora." He sighed in disappointment. "I'm a little worry about you."

"About what, Father?"

"You aren't as exuberant as you usually are." His eyes suddenly turned cold. "Is your disrespectful brother hurting you again?"

"No. No he is not, Father."

"Then what's the matter?" The hurt in his voice stopped me. What was I suppose to say. Your performance with Roxas the other day scared me and made me realize that you hurt him for no apparent reason behind my back for the past sixteen years.

I gulped. I'm going to say it. I have to.

"… Nothing. Still a little tired from yesterday, that's all."

…damn it.

My father smiled, but I felt as though the lie wasn't worth it. It's nowhere compare to Riku's and Roxas' smile and the warmth it brings to my heart.. "Well, you know the drill kiddo." Father leaned further back in his chair- if that was even possible. The back stood up like a brick wall-feels like it, too. "Choose a place of your choice. I just got a bonus, so I can spend it all on whatever you like."

Usually, I wanted to go shopping. What? I like shopping, okay! But then I remember that I had way too many clothes for shopping and I already did everything else I ever wanted to do. As for Roxas, he barely has any. We've even gotten into fights because he kept stealing my shirt of jeans. I smirked. "I wanna go shopping-"

"Aright."

"-with Roxas."

"What." My father's voice turned cold. But I was ready for that. "You did say you were going to spend the money on whatever I like." I stated. "I have enough clothes. Roxas need some more. So, I'm spending it on him."

"… But, sky-"

"Please, Daddy?" I begged with puppy dog eyes. I always win with this. I could see him trying to fight it, but I always win against him.

"…fine…"

Bingo.

"Good! I'll get Roxy-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I heard him yell down stairs. I smiled, but it disappeared as soon as I notice my father growling. "Well… I'll go start the car up." He got up and touches my shoulder. Fear ran throughout my body, but I tried hard enough to keep it from showing in my eyes. "Sora… Don't pity your disrespectful brother."

"I-I'm not pitying him, father." Crap. Please tell me he didn't catch the stutter. Please tell me he didn't catch the stutter. Father did a small grin before leaving and I sighed in relief when his contact was removed. He felt… cold. Almost freezing. I didn't like it. I didn't like it one bit.

* * *

_…You didn't need to do this, Sora._ I heard my brother thinking. I ignored him. I know I didn't, but he needed the clothes and I wanted to help.

_…I could've gotten the money myself, Sora._ Roxas thought. A couple of thousands isn't so hard.

Sure. But the work you need to do in order to get it is.

"You're not listening." Roxas stated, making me flinched. Father's eyes glared at the back of the car through his rear view mirror, stabbing Roxas- if Roxas notice that is. "If it was hard, than the work wouldn't be easy. But it's easy, so it's not so hard."

"Nun uh." I stated. "You can have the hardest job in the world and get, like, 5000 munny an hour."

"Name a job like that."

"… I don't know. But I know there's some out there." Roxas laughed at my determination. "Fine. I'll like to see you try."

"Are you challenging me?"

"Maybe." We both raised an eyebrow in sync. That made me laugh. "You're strange." Roxas chuckled, until we stopped at a stoplight. His eyes were fixed on a person on a motorcycle. Looks pretty cool if you asked me. The person had brown hair and deep brown eyes. He seems… subtle and relaxing. Concentrating on something like a next move or something. I don't know why but this guy fascinates me. He looked over too the car and I hid under the door. But I could still somehow see him through Roxas' eyes. He smiled a bit and did a small wave. As soon as the light turned green, he took off in a blink of an eye. Man, that was… oddly cool.

* * *

He never seems enthusiastic about anything. Stupid brother of mines.

_…I heard that!_ Roxas glowed at me. I told him to stay in the dressing room and asked for Dad to come with me to help pick out some cloths for him. He wasn't too enthusiastic, too, but that was expected. I just didn't want him in the same room as Roxas.

"Sora." Father started as I picked out a pair of regular sized jeans. I knew Roxas didn't like baggy pants.

"Sora."

Or maybe I could just get him to try on one. It shouldn't be to hard right.

"Sora"

But then again, that piece of sexiness is so stubborn and- Wait a minute! Did I just call my brother sexy!? I knew I was fascinated my him and everything, but-

"SORA!"

"WTF, Dad?" I said. I like using computer, or texting, or what ever you call it. Besides, it's a fanfiction. I can use without much of a problem. And the bonus that comes with it is that Father doesn't know what the fuck I'm talking about.

"Ugh… yeah… Why pamper that ungrateful brother of yours?"

"Because I want to." I said without a second guess. "I want to spend time with my brother." Father snarled lowly, but I heard it. I smiled at him. "I'm going to give these to Roxas. I'll be back, okay." I left to go to the men dressing room. Sometimes, I wonder why stores have these? Men don't dress around like women do and they already know their sizes most of the time. But, I 'm a hypocrite since I love to dress up, even if I already know my size.

"Roxas?" I knocked on the door. He quickly opened it and dragged me in. "I. Hate. You." He hissed. I blinked a couple of times, not intimidated by his expression of hatred anymore. "Ugh… for what?"

"Take a look!" Roxas pointed to the way too tight pants that he'd tried on. "I told you regular, not slim!"

"You look like a slim-"

"I'm bigger than you!" Roxas hissed, then sighed. "Just help me get them off! I think they're stuck on me."

"…What?" Roxas looked at me in annoyance and held up his leg. "Pull. The. Pants." I could tell he was getting irritated.

"No Shit!" He growled. "Anytime now!"

"Learn to appreciate what I'm doing for you, Roxas." I grabbed the leg and started to pull.

"I didn't want to do this anyway."

"Well, what did you wanted to do?" I asked. Roxas tried to keep his balance. All he need for me is to at least move the leg so he could just slip it off his hips. Speaking of which, how the hell did he get this on?

"Doesn't matter how I got it on, just get it-" Roxas lost his balance and tripped on top of me. … Ow…

_…. Damn straight._ Roxas moved up a bit, but stopped moving completely once our eyes locked together. I felt my heart starting to beat faster for no apparent reason whatsoever. Well, there's a reason for everything- I just couldn't find one at this moment.

My hand brushed up against his when I shifted a bit, but I didn't move it from that point there after. I wanted to keep it there. He felt… so warm… so… very…very, warm.

We were hypnotized in each other's blue eyes, waiting for one of us to make a move. Roxas could, apparently, get impatient when hypnotized. He moved down and our lips locked with each other. I grabbed his brown hair and pulled him closer, applying pressure to the kiss. He licked my lips and I obeyed his wish by opening my mouth. His tongue felt so good as it battled with mines, rubbing up and caressing my cheek at the same time. I felt him moving a hand down my spine and I shivered to the lost of contact that came with it. He felt so warm. So addictively warm. I wanted him. He wanted me. We both wanted each other.

He moved his hand on my shirt, pulling the collar down so he could see my hicky. He chuckle, probably knowing where, or whom, it came from and kissed over it over and over and over again. I moaned in delight and he mumbled to be quiet. We were in public after all. Normally, I would worry about that, but you know what- screw the public. He blew on the now darker hicky before taking of my shirt completely along with his. I would be the one to announce that we are both very hard now even though you readers probably new that. And just seeing his erection in those tight jeans was so tempting… so very, very tempting. "Roxas-"

"Shh, little brother." Roxas' index finger tapped my lips. He zipped my pants down with little effort, kissing the skin above my waistline, teasing me. "N-No fair." I groaned- well, more like moaned. Just the contact with him makes me so aroused. He pulled down my boxers and without second thoughts, started to blow me.

I sucked in my breath, trying not to let out a loud moan escape from the sudden burst of contact and warmth. His saliva traveling down my erection made it so erotic. I couldn't help but to let a few small moans escape. Roxas didn't mind ether. In fact, he prefers it and tells me by using his tongue to press down on the tip, which makes me shutter. And his teeth slightly scarping up against my skin. "Ah, Roxas."

_…Keep it down._ Roxas said to me in his thoughts. He slightly bit down on it a couple of times and I just moaned to him. He liked it. I liked it. It was mutual, this feeling of pleasure. I wonder would this have happen if I had continued with Riku yesterday? Would it have been as wonderful as it is with Roxas at the moment? My mind keeps wondering between the two as I grip tightly on my shirt, nearing my climax. I couldn't help it; wondering between the two. My brother and my best friend. The two I love. The two I basically look up to who would actually give me a chance to fend for my self- to feel independent just only for a slight second. But Riku slipped out of my mind as I moaned out Roxas' named and came in his mouth. A little emanated out, but he licked it up and swallowed it. The last of my sanity was gone and I jumped on top of him. I somehow found the strength to heaved those drenched pants off my brother. _… Thanks._ He kissed me. _I need that._ I eagerly replied by kissing him back, which turned into a heated make out session. It didn't bother me that I was kissing my brother. I didn't bother me that we're somewhat about to screw each other in the men dressing room and it probably has a camera- okay, the camera sorta made me worry, but my mind wasn't thinking straight with my lips intertwine with my brother's, our hips grinning against each other. My hand slowly lowered to his the lace of his boxers, playing around with it just to tease him, and I-

"Sora!" A knocked to the door followed my Father's voice made us jump. I looked at myself; Completely naked. I quickly grab and put on my clothes as I open the door. Father ignored me and looked at Roxas, who was trying on a pair of pants that I brought to him. Way to save, Rox. I looked at my father. "Can we help you?" I asked. He hitched that the word we, them mumbled something under his breath... something about getting mom or something. I couldn't quite make anything out of it. "Huh?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He patted my head and I resisted shivering. He felt so could. Freezing, actually. "Just hurry up so we can get something to eat."

"Okay... Wait of us up at the cashier, okay." I smiled before closing the door. I peaked it open just so I could see him walk out of the dressing room. As soon as I closed the door again, Roxas and I busted out laughing in sync. Oh, the thrill of almost getting caught. I'm sure Roxas had them plenty of times. But this was technically my first one. And I quiet enjoyed it.

* * *

"Get of my bed, Sora."

"But it's so comfortable." I said as laid on his bedspread, which is why he's PMSing right now. He gave me a weird look. _…PMSing?... What the fuck, Sora?_

"It's WTF." I said, only to get a hanger thrown at me. "Sora, It doesn't really matter." Roxas stated while hanging up his jeans. Hanging up jeans? "…gay-"

"Sora!" He threw another hanger at me. I winced a bit from the pain, but laughed. Roxas was the only one whom I told I was gay. It happened during an argument when we both confessed. It's a long story- not getting into that. "Things like hanging up my clothes instead of folding them are why my room stays clean." Roxas informed me, not even bothering to put the pants on the hanger in case he might have to throw another one at me. I rolled my eye. "No, it's not."

"Yes. It. Is." Roxas held on to the hanger this time and was finally able to put his jeans away. Lets all cheer for him, shall we, reader?

_…Ignore him reader._ Roxas plucked me on my forehead. I smiled a bit, which resulted in him giving me a weird look. "What's up with you?"

"Did today actually happen?" We both blushed; obviously bring memories back to his head. Roxas scratched the tip of him nose. "I… I guess it did."

"Don't guess." I got up close to him, feeling very bold. "Know." Before my lips connected to his, Roxas' phone stared to vibrate. I groaned and sat down. "Don't people leave you alone on Sundays?" I growled. Roxas laughed at my irritation, but faded as soon as he looked at the text message. I recognized that face from Friday night. "…Don't you dare."

"I'm sorry, Sora."

"No!" I got in front of him. "You are not going to another mission!"

"I have to, Sora."

"No you don't!" I gulped down my sadness. He looked away and he obviously feels my pain. "You could just stay here."

"Sora, move!" He hissed, finally getting irritated. He moved to the side and I blocked him. He moved to the other side and I blocked him again. "MOVE!"

"NO!" I summoned my keyblades. Roxas was about to summon his until he saw me in tears. "You have family now, Roxas. You have me." I gulped. "Why must you keep going with them?" Roxas walked up to me and grabbed my phone, sending a text before setting it down. Then walked over to me and rubbed my cheek. I used my hand to apply pressure on the contact. He felt so warm. Roxas kissed me lightly on the lips. "Because, they're my family too. They were there when you weren't and I cannot betray them." His hand started to lose some of its warmth. He grabbed my hair roughly and jabbed me in the stomach with some white aura around his fist. I hitched a couple of times before falling to the ground. "I text Riku to come over and get you." I heard Roxas stated. I felt so much anger for him right now. He did something to me and I don't know what exactly. I couldn't move not a single hair of my body except for my eyes, in which the lids were getting heavier by the second. He grabbed his Organization jacket and the leftover munny from today. I growled under my breath, but then my anger was replaced by sadness… his sadness. Roxas picked me up and laid me down on his bed after taking off the spread. Tears were in his eyes as he looked at me. "It will wear off. I promise." He said, but his voice was beginning to muffle. My vision was starting to get blurry, but I say a tear flow down my brother's cheek before I drifted off.

_…I'm sorry, Sora._

* * *

"Sora!" I woke up to a scream by Riku. He sighed in relief. "Thank goodness."

"Riku… Did… Did Zexion get the message?"

"Yes he did." Riku hissed. "He put me in a dream just so he could leave up."

"Damn it!" I jumped up. Why Roxas?! Why the hell do you keep doing this?

You don't realize that it's upsetting… to see you do this…


	11. RoxasChronicle5

boldItalic= flashback  
italics= twin's thoughts  
**

* * *

'_Are you sure you want to do this? Because once you join the Organization… you can never leave out. No matter what.'_**

If Axel and I haven't been so desperate back then, at least one of use would've heard the worry behind Xigbar's voice. Demyx and Zexion joined right after us, so we didn't have enough experience like we do right now to warn them. Once you join the Organization, you want to leave as soon as possible, but you can't.

I know that I said the Organization is a family, right? Lied, but also didn't. Everyone of use are one big disorganize organize family; always arguing and always fighting. But we're the only ones we have. When one of us is in trouble, the organization will take care of them. But at the same time… we are held hostage.

Xemnas has been using us like toys, as Marluxia calls it. And he has been right so far. There was no need for use to steal diamonds. If we really want to help people, then we should do something neighborly like, oh, I don't know, repaint the town a fresh coat or something. A lot of use would've done it if Xemnas didn't allow it. That and another. When we finally find someone who loves us, he'll use their life as a threat. So we have no choice but to push them away to keep them safe and us in. Besides, if we do leave from the Organization, what would the rest of us do? Some like Xigbar and Xaldin don't have anybody but each other. Oh! Did I also mention that Xemnas doesn't want any relationship within the group?

Yeah. Stupid, right?

I know what Sora and Riku's intentions are, but… it's too late. Once someone is in, no one can get out. We have to stay a family, even against our own will.

* * *

I winced as his brother slammed Zexion into the wall. Demyx rushed over to Riku and attempted to hit him upside the head with his sitar. But Riku was much quicker then our friend. He slithered his way to the side of Demyx, his Way To Dawn keyblades clashed with the sitar as Demyx managed to block the attack.

I held onto my backpack close, keeping it safe as Sora's keyblade clashed with mines. Axel danced his way over to us and slashed his chakram on Sora's flesh on the side of his torso. He winced in pain and I took this advantage to kick him towards Riku. As I thought, Riku took his attention of Demyx to catch Sora and Zexion took advantage of this as well, creating a floating bubble like cage around and trapping them. Sora hit the wall, but quickly retreated as if the touch burned him. "Dance Water, Dance!" Demyx strung a note and water started appearing inside the cage, rising with every second. I knew Demyx wasn't going to kill them for two reasons, which is why I didn't panic. One, Sora is my brother. Two, Riku treated him as family as well when Zexion first introduce them to each other. The water stopped at neck length and froze on Demyx's command. I saw the blood still rushing out of Sora's side; it's heat slowly melting the ice. "Damn it Roxas!"

"I told you not to get in my way." I mumbled, not meeting his gaze. The only reason I sent Riku that text in the first place was that he could protect Sora when I'm gone. Didn't he learn anything from the last encounter? Scratch that. Both of them? But seeing as how they came back, I refuse to believe that not even a single bit of information leaked and stayed within their heads.

I looked inside my backpack to see a glass egg still in tack. Our mission was to seek inside someone's home to retrieve it. It's pricey, which is why Xemnas wanted it. And the design was absolutely beautiful. The egg was red with a few yellow Chinese kanji written on a blue and green dragon's back, which circled around the egg. The good thing about this mission though is that I can get paid to get the money needed for my lunch.

"Why do you insist on doing this to yourself?" Riku hissed. "You are not only hurting yourself, but the people who care about you-"

"What people!?" Demyx burst out. "You know what my family did to me, Riku! I have no body to care about me! Everyone here don't have any body to care about them."

"You have us, you bitches!" Riku hissed. "You can't trust Sora and I?"

"No." I said bluntly. "I probably would've if you two just stayed at home."

"Zexion. Demyx." Axel started. "You two keep an eye on those two. We'll give this to the Superior."

"Just make sure he doesn't know about them." Demyx mumbled as we left. I felt my brother's eyes glaring down the back of my head. I could feel his hatred for me right about now. Axel grabbed my hand and I jumped. "You feel him?" he asked me, and then smiled. "It's going to be okay between you two. I promise." I looked away from him, embarrassed by his touch and upset that I might have ended my only connection to love thus far, my brother.

In a way, I believe Xemnas wanted this to happen to everyone.

* * *

"Excellent." Xemnas inspected the egg. "Truly wonderful, you two." He laughed. "You two with VI and IX did an excellent job. Now I have one thing to ask the both of you. Why didn't you get rid of the two bearer?" I bit my lips before spreading them apart for words to come, but Axel went to it first. "Superior, sir. We don't think it's necessary to eliminate the two. They're just only kids and they mean us no harm-"

"No harm? Ha." Xemnas walked up to Axel. "You know the damage that was caused. If you four would've gotten caught, not only would I have lost my four best members, but the Organization would've been found and terminated."

"Have you ever tried talking to the police about you plans of searching for love?"

"Have you ever shut up when your Superior speaks?" Xemnas punched Axel hard in the stomach, making me flinch and him crouching down in pain. "Cause if you didn't, you know that you must now."

"…Axel?" I reached over to him, but Xemnas grabbed my hand. My eyes widen and I wanted to pull back fast. His hand was cold, frozen almost. Xemnas smirked as he saw the panic in my eyes. "Now, XIII. You are one of my favorites." He other hand run up my neck. I gulped and kept my composer, which seemed to irritate him. "I wouldn't want to punish you for did obeying me, now would i-"

"Don't touch him." Axel groaned as he forced himself up. Xemnas did a nasty smirked and I felt his touch becoming colder. I wanted him to get off me. NOW!

I snatched my arm away; ignoring the harsh glare he was giving me. His gold eyes looked at me, then Axel before huffing and giving us the thousand mummy this mission rewarded us. "You two are slowing losing my trust." He mumbled. "Tell VI and IX that if they want their reward, then they need to come and obtain it on their own. Dismiss."

Axel grabbed my hand and dragged me out. My grip tightens and started to shake, which made him stop. "Are you okay, Roxy?" He asked me. I looked up in his emerald eyes and slightly smiled. I can tell him. "He felt… cold." I stated. "When he grabbed me, he felt so cold and frozen like, like he was revived from the dead in the arctic or something like that."

"Do you think it's that ability we were talking about yesterday?" Axel asked me. I shrugged. "I don't know." I mumbled. "Because when I touch you, you're warm."

"Well, duh. That's because I'm too hot and sexy." Axel strike a pose, making me hit him in the arm, which resulted in him bursting out in laughter. "I'm serious, Axel." I stated. "I don't think so, because you're always warm."

"Well, am I you're personal blanket, now?" Axel wrapped himself around me and a surge of warmth took over the area that he was in contact with. "Do you want me to always hug you tight and hold you close?" Next thing I knew, I was lifted into the sky. "AXEL!" I yelled, but started laughing with him as he twirled around. "Put me down!"

"You wanna be expose again, Roxy?" his hair blushed against my neck, his head on my shoulder. "I don't want you to get a cold."

"I'm not going to get a could you maniac."

"Oh. So I'm a maniac now?" Axel kissed my cheek and I smiled, hiding a blush. "I kinda like being a blanket. I wanna stay that way."

"Fine." I gave in on the blush. That goodness it was night and we were nowhere near the main streets. Axel smiled. "Well, I'm just happy now. You smiled. And that's pretty hard for anyone to do." I blinked a couple of times at him. "Bastard." I mumbled and he laughed as he put me down. I never let go of his hand, though.

'Billie Jean is not my lover! OW! She's just a girl that thinks that I am the-'

"Hello?" Axel answered his cell phone. "This is he speaking." I watched his facial expression changed form happiness to worried. "Okay. Thank you, Officer Jenny." Axel clicked his phone. "My brother got a little more wasted than needed and almost burn the front of the lawn off. Now he's fighting with the police, claiming that he was trying to signal Dad from heaven to come down to Earth." I gulped. Axel heard it and smiled. "Don't worry about it, Roxy. He just misses him like everyone else does. I just need to help the police out." He moved, but I grabbed on to his hand, stopping him. "Axel…"

"Nothing is going to happen, Roxas." He flashed his infamous grin. "Got it memorized?" I smirked at his way of saying 'I promise.' "Sure. I got it memorized." I replied. Axel moved down and kissed me. It was a quick one, but it was heart warming to me. "I'll see you later, Roxy." As I let go of his hand, the warmth that I've gotten from him disappeared along with him in the streets. I shook my head and decided to trust his word. His brother needed him right about now and Sora needed me as well. But I wasn't all to upset about the lost of the warmth. I knew that as soon as I touch Sora, that same warmth was going to return. That is what somewhat scaring me.

* * *

_…Don't talk to me._

"Then stop talking to me." I mumbled as I wrapped the bandage around Sora's waist. I tried to stay away from contact with Sora. After kissing Axel, I feel somewhat bad. Like I cheated on him, or something. Which is weird since I didn't even go with him.

I was sorta expecting Sora to ignore me. Who wouldn't though? I just stole something from someone's house! And the last mission, too? Damn, I know I'm going to hell.

_…Don't Go! You can still pray for forgiveness!_

I was just playing around, Sora and I thought you weren't talking to me. My comment made him turn away from me. I can care about that later. Right now, I just need to get him home and these bandages tighten. Also, prepare for tomorrow. I have a feeling that Riku would try and call a fight on me.

I cut the excess bandages off and looked at him. "Come on, Sora." I grabbed him and started walking, him allowing me to drag him. I heard him sigh a couple of times. "Are they really that much of a family to you, Roxas?" Sora mumbled. "So much that you do all these stupid stuff?" I looked down. "Almost everyone. I need to stand by them."

"They are… unloved, right?" I winced at the word, and he felt it as he held my hand tighter. "But you have me. So, why can't you quiet?"

"It's… complicated, Sora." I sighed. He doesn't seem to take that as an answer. "Roxas-"

"Enough, Sora."

"Why?" Sora gulped down tears. "I don't like seeing you in trouble. If you just need some love, you have me."

"… You can't leave the Organization." I gave up. "Secrets are past from members to members. If you have just a sentence of one of those secrets, well… you can't leave."

"… I'm going to get you outta there, Roxy."

"Don't call me that." I looked away. He's going to get himself killed if he keeps doing this.

* * *

I blinked a couple of times, staring at my front porch. A shutter ran up my brother's and mines spine. That was weird.

_… you're telling me_. My brother commented. _The atmosphere feels so… eerie._

I gulped as we walked in, and I had a feeling that shutter weren't for nothing. Sora was snatched away from my view and was replaced by father's fist, causing me to be thrown across the room. "Roxas!" I saw my mother holding back Sora with a mixture of depression in her eyes. Father grabbed my by the neck and slammed me in the wall. "Where have to taken you're precious brother!?"

"..i di…didn't take him….any… where." I managed to get out, losing oxygen by the second. Father gave me a mean left hook before tossing me to the dining room table like a rag doll. I sat up and grabbed the broken leg. I had enough. As he was coming towards me, I dodge another one of his hook and swung the leg across shoulder, striking it in him at the progress. "AUGH! You Bitch!" Father took the leg out of his shoulders and I summoned my keyblades. "Disrespectful little runt!" He got up and swung at me a couple of times, but with all the training I've gotten with Axel, I graceful dodged, more like danced, his attacks and quickly counter with a couple of slashes across his sides. It was deep to hurt, but not to kill. Sora and mom still needs him.

'Father, stop it!" I felt Sora's tears on my own face. Mom flinched every time we hit one another, still trying to keep Sora from running over there. Father because quicker and grabbed my keyblade from attacking him. The blood ran down the blade and I couldn't move it out of his grasp. "ROXAS!" I heard my brother's voice and notice the leg from the table he took out of his back was heading straight towards my heart. I flinched, awaiting the pain. But all I gotten was another's scream. "MOM!" I looked up and my eyes widen as my mother took the blow. She was taller, so it stabbed her sides. "Miki! What is the meaning of this!?" Father hissed. Mother looked at me with brown eyes showing… love?

"Roxas." She called my name for the first time. "Run! Get your things and get out of here!"

"You dumb bitch!" Father slapped mother across the face and I flinched at the blood spitted out. "I have a friend that will take care of you." Mother continued to talk. "You'll know him when you see him. Just run! Get what's needed and run!"

""Stupid Bitch!"

"Leave mom alone!" Sora jumped on Father's back, distracting him. Mother force her way up and hugged me. For the first time in years… mom, hugged me. "I love you, Roxas." She cried. "And I'm so sorry. Now go!" I jumped and quickly ran upstairs as Father threw Sora across the room. I looked my door and started packing frantically. The blow to the face was starting to bother me. I made sure I gotten what I need and grabbed my shadow plush as father started to tear the door apart. I jumped out of my windows just as the door was penetrated down, landing on the tree branch and then the ground before I started running. I could still hear my father's angry cries, feel my brother's tears on my face and my mother's warm embrace. I couldn't take anymore of this.

I stayed hidden in the alleys in Twilight Town. I didn't want to be seen like this. I need to calm my nerves first. I felt a couple of raindrops and it started to pour down. I inhaled a deep breath as I looked up at the sky. I like the rain. It always washes away my troubles, somehow. I held on tightly to my shadow plush inside my Organization jacket. I didn't want to get it wet. I walked for a little while before wincing to some odd pain in the side. Like I've been cut by Axel's chakram or something sharp like a knife. I grabbed the area in which the pain reside and felt warm liquid running down my hand. Blood. How the hell? Father didn't hit me here. I need to find a shelter to close the wound up quickly before I start looking for this friend of moms. But I was losing consciousness as the blood seemed to be flowing rather quickly and has been for a while. I couldn't even make it towards the streets. I leaned on the wall and sat down. My breathing started to intensify. I looked at my plushy and chuckled. "You promise everything was going to be alright you. Can't say the same me." I mumbled. A shadow was cast over me and I looked up in fear that it was my dads. It was a man with blond, spiky hair looking at me with blue eyes. I slowly gotten up to get a better glace at him, but I my vision faded as I fell to the ground.

* * *

I blinked my eyes opening, groaning to the dizziness I was getting. I was staring at a ceiling light, so must be alive. I moved up and grabbed my side. The wound was bandaged. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. I looked at hit and saw a bunch of brown dried liquid on it. It must've been from that fall. But I felt no scars on my head. My upper body was completely stripped and I was wearing a clean pair of jeans. I looked around my surrounding. I was laying on a couch in a living room surrounded by antiques. I noticed one on the fireplace- that was very nice by the way- that looked like the glass egg the team just stolen tonight.

"It is the glass egg that you've stolen tonight, by the way." I jumped at a voice. The man with spiky blond hair and blue eyes leaned on the couch's back, slightly smiling. "You guys thought you could've gotten away with it. Close, but no cigar. It wasn't too hard to get back, though. It was out in the open so, what's the word… openly, that it was just an easy catch." I blinked at him as he walked around and sat on the couch. "How are you feeling?"

"Who are you?" I quickly asked. If he'd gotten through Xemnas so easily like he said he did, I got to know who he is. The man sighed. "You obviously don't remember me, do you? Well, can't blame ya since you were only infants."

"Huh?"

"Besides, I asked first." The man smiled. I groaned. The man was only with me for less then five minutes and he already reminds me of Sora. "I'm fine."

"Good." The guy got up and stretched. I stared at him weirdly. "By the way, that brown on your hand is dye."

"What?!"

"Yeah. I know. Shocking, right?" The man pulled out a mirror. "See. This is your natural color." I looked in the mirror and my eyes widen. My hair was a sunshine blonde just like that man. I even dug through it to see the new growth that suddenly appeared. Also blonde. "What the fuck?!"

"Watch your mouth. I'm still an adult." The man walked towards the kitchen and I could still see him through the island in the wall. "I have some soup for you if you like."

"… You're way to neighborly." I got up and looked around at some picture displayed on the wall. A couple of high school photos of the man and three other people; a guy and two girls. One of the girls had red hair and green eyes, freckles across her face. She's lucky; I wanted freckles. The next girl had deep brown hair and eyes. I recognized them. "…Mom?" I turned to the guy. "You're mom's friend."

"Bout time you figured it out." The man stated. I looked at a wedding picture with him and the same other man in the high school photo. My eyes widen. "L-Leon?"

"You met him?" the man asked worriedly.

"Yesterday on the train." I answered. "He over heard my conversation with my friends. Is he your husband?"

"For a good twenty years." The man brought out a bowl of soup for me. It smells nice. "Still are, in fact. Married right after high school."

"How did he get that scar?" The man stopped at my question, but that was for a quick second. "I promise him I wouldn't talk about it with others."

"Oh." I stated. "Who are you?"

"Cloud Strife."

"Oh. You're names sounds familiar." I pointed out. "Like I heard mom says it before."

"She probably did, Roxas."

"I didn't tell you my name."

"Don't need to when she named you two in my sight." Cloud sat back down on the couch. "She was really happy when you and your twin was born. Oh how she love you both so very much. Would've sacrifice her life just to keep you safe." I looked down, realizing that I probably wouldn't have believed it until that display earlier, and even still, I'm unsure about her.

Just then, I heard a door open. "Welcome home, Leon." I heard Cloud smirk as Leon came into our sight. He stared at me for a while, and then turned to his husband. "Soup! I guess that's for the guest, right?" He went down and kissed Cloud. That felt a little sickening to me. No, not in the homophobe way since I'm homo. But in the 'ew, those are my parents kissing' way." Which was really weird actually.

Leon saw my expression and laughed. "Seeing how you had your eyes on that redhead friend of yours, I though the display of affection wouldn't be too much for you."

"… leave me alone." I mumbled, blushing, as I looked the other way. Cloud smiled and turned my head. "Now, there's no need to be embarrassed."

"I'm not." I stated. "Listen. Thanks for the food and the catering and all, but I will take my jacket and be on my way."

"No you won't" I glared at Leon. "Excuse me?"

"I said, no you won't" Leon pushed me down on the couch. "You are in no condition to be outside. You need to rest. Besides, considering on what you did to Jinochi, I doubt you're anything but safe." I tensed up, thinking about the extent Father would go to hurt me. To kill me, now anyways, after tonight. Cloud held my plush in front of my face. You know, the features look reminds me of him." Leon took it. "It seems like a, what was his name?"

"Axel."

"An Axel plush." I winced as Cloud finished whatever Leon wanted to say. I snatched it. "It's not an Axel plush!" I hissed. Leon plucked my forehead. "Don't raise your voice to your elders." I groaned at him. That hurt big time. I just sighed and grabbed my things. "Where do I sleep?" I asked. I feel like a burden to them.

"You're not." I looked at Cloud as he quickly covered him mouth. Leon pointed upstairs. "Second door is the guest room."

"… thanks, I guess." I walked up the stairwell and into my room. It was nice and cozy. Everything was neutral. The walls, the carpet, the furniture, everything! I jumped on the bed and sighed in relaxation. The mattress was so soft and fluffy. I couldn't help but to get up and jump around in it, laughing without a care in the world. This moment was actually care free.

I winced as I felt my side starting to throb. I have a feeling it's going to be like this for the rest of the week. I lay back down and grabbed my plush.

**_'Got it Memorized'_**

I smirked as his quote appeared in my head. "Axel plush, huh?"

Maybe it is.


	12. PrologueSeason2

Well, i hope you're happy. It's been too long and i know you guys are about ready to find me and force me to write another chapter like the movie _"Misery"_. I've never seen the movie, but my father told me about it. But the point is calm down. I know the story said SoRoku and you will get SoRoku. But I'm doing everything like this for a reason. There need to be SoRiku and AkuRoku first before SoRoku. Trust me. when i wrote this out and showed it to my friends, they didn't understand it either until they got further along.

**_Special thanks to those who reviewed._**  
_XxIrene-Sam-Yaoi-LoverxX, Zeru9000000000, CottonCandyHaze, Optomistic Emo Kleptomaniac, and Lollipops and Roxas OH MY._

I really hope that this chapter is worth the wait, because i had a hard time putting everything together. If it doesn't make sense, please let me know so i can re-type it and try to make it sensible. Thank you.

I Own Nothing! Now enjoy Sora's Chronicle 9. ;3  


* * *

Sora: Roxas… Roxas where are you?

Roxas: Who are you… why are you helping me?

Sora: Riku and Kairi, why are you two fighting?

Roxas: Axel, who is this bitch!

Sora: I'm so confuse? Why are you hiding things from me, Land?

Roxas: Are you going to choose her over me? She's using you!

Sora: Why can't we all just get along?

Roxas: I'm sorry you had to find out this way.

Sora: I can't take this anymore!

Roxas: I just want you to be happy…

Sora: … Roxas?

Roxas: Hm?

Sora: I'm so confused.

Roxas: I know, Sora. I know.


	13. SoraChronicle6

italics= twin's thoughts  
bold= message  


* * *

It's been three days and three nights since Roxas' disappearance. I was unable to sleep during all those nights. I haven't heard from him nor have I felt any of his emotions. I am scared out of my mind and I don't know what to do.

Mother didn't say anything to the police about what happen that Sunday night. She kept me in my room when they were here and said nothing to me when I ask her about it. Riku stayed by my side whenever I felt like Axel was going to crack and attack me. He was the first one to look for Roxas on Monday. I saw loneliness in his eyes. The same expression Roxas gets when he's away from Axel for too long.

It was Thursday morning, counting Day Four of Roxas' disappearance. Father didn't try to talk to me until now.

"You need to know how disrespectful your brother really is, sky." He hissed. He was expecting me to say something like 'yes sir' or 'I understand father'. But no; I just nodded and bit my guns to control my anger. I understand that you've been abusing my brother behind my back for the past thirteen years, maybe longer. It was sad. No wonder he's all messed up and in the Organization now.

* * *

Mother and Father haven't spoken to each other since that night. I sometimes worry that Father was going to attack Mother in her sleep until I found out that she's sleeping on the couch. She goes to sleep later than him and wakes up earlier than him. I guess that is how she's trying to make sure he doesn't attack her.

"… Mother." I stated during the car ride to the bus station. "Do you think Roxas' okay?"

"Don't worry about you're brother, Sora." Mother stated, never taking her eyes of the road. "Your brother is strong, going all these years like he did. I'm sure my friend found him."

"But what if he didn't?" I asked. I didn't want to believe that, but I couldn't give myself high hopes, ether. Mother smirked. "He did." She simply stated. "I know he did. Because Cloud is like you." Cloud. Where did I hear that name before? "Sora… this is your stop." I snapped out of my trans, looking out. We were at the bus stop. "Oh… right. Bye mom." I got out of the car.

"Sora-"

"I know. Text you every h-"

"No." That caught me by surprise. Mother smiled at me. "Just text me when you get home or if your brother's at school. You can take care of yourself just like him." She chuckled. "The same, yet different. A pair that only comes once in a family, looking for their way in the Chronicles of Life, Love, and Light as well as bring balance and trust to those around them."

"… What?"

"I'm sorry, sweety. I'm just thinking out loud again." She started up the car again. "See you at home. Love you, Sora!" Before I can even ask her again, Mother drove off.

"That was weird." I turned around to see Riku behind me. I hid my blush out of instant, which I'm pretty sure he could spot it. Though, he probably thinking I'm blushing for a different reason. "What was it that your mother was taking about?" He asked.

"I have no idea." I stated. But I am curious to what it means. Mother said that to me and I know it. She never thinks out loud.

* * *

Axel kept eyeing me like a vulture. I can understand him, but it's getting way too creepy for me. Everyone's just waiting for a fight to break out between us. And that was almost happen during lunch. Everyone was in the cafeteria and I was at my locker trying to get something. I can't remember what since what happened next scared the shit out of me. "Tell me." I tensed up at Axel's harsh voice. "Why is it that you was here for the past few days and Roxas wasn't?" He grabbed my collar in order to stop me from running and hurled me up off the ground. "He hasn't even answer and returned any of my calls? Is he not home?" I dare not look at him. His green eyes are nice, but when angered, they can be twice as deadly. But what really got my attention is that Roxas had no contact with him at all. "He… he didn't talk to you?" Axel slammed me into the locker. "WHERE IS MY ROXY!?"

"Look, Axel, I don't know!"

"Liar!"

"Let him go, Axel." Riku walked over to us. "Sora is telling the truth. Something happen within the family and Roxas left out."

"Really?" Axel let go of me and I plopped to the floor. Thank you, Riku! "Why didn't he come over to my place?"

"Because mom gave him some instructions." I explained, gaining his attention. "Mother set him out to find a friend of hers to take care of him."

"I could've taken care of him." Axel snarled, making me flinch a bit. "You guys neglected and beaten him! Why the hell did he listen to the one person that neglected him the most!?" I couldn't answer Axel's question. I didn't know what my brother was thinking around that time besides survive. "… Mother protected him from death." I bit my lip as the pyromaniac glared at me. "Maybe that was enough to make him believe her." Axel sighed as he looked away. "Damn it. I wouldn't have trusted her if I was him."

"You wouldn't, but Roxas would." Stated Riku. "And you knew he would from the moment Sora said that she save him, right?"

"… He still should've came to me." Axel hissed. I know he and Roxas can't be away from each other but for so long, but I've never seen Axel this angry before. "Obviously, I can't really say if it was your fault or not. But you will help me. I know everything."

"What are you talking about?" Both Riku and I questioned. My eyes widen as realization hit me. I have yet to tell Riku what I can do with Roxas. But it's obvious that my brother told Axel the moment it happened. Axel grinned at my face. "Oh! So now you remember?"

"Sora?" Riku looked at me. "What is it that he knows and I don't-"

"You shouldn't talk ether, Riku." Axel stared at him. "I could attack you right here, right now for that trick you did on Monday, but because you're Zexion's brother, I'll let you past."

"What trick?" Now it was my turn to ponder. Riku looked away, so I'm guessing it was something dealing with the Organization.

Axel tapped my shoulders. "You have a choice to ether help me or not. If you want to, meet me at my locker right after school. Got it memorized?"

"Ugh. Sure." I stuttered. Axel's catchphrase always catches me off guard. As the pyromaniac left, Riku and I looked at each other. Riku open his mouth to speak, but I interrupted. "I know that you've been a problem to the Organization for a while now, Land." Riku became startled a bit, then looked away from me. "… Why didn't you tell me-"

"Because I only do this for Zexion." Riku stated. "This was before I even knew that your brother was a member himself. To be truthfully honest, though, Sora, I don't like Roxas and I can really care less about him. I just want my brother away from this madness!" He sighed and then leaned on the locker. "But I know how you feel about all of this, too, and that's one of the reason why I help you with your brother. But when it's just Zexion, stay out of it-"

"NO!" I growled. "Riku, you could get hurt-"

"So can you! That's another reason why I'm with you."

"Oh! So now you're saying that I can't take care of myself?"

"I'm not saying that, Sky. But if you want me to be honest with you, you can be a little accident-prone-"

Slap! I don't know what driven me to do it, but I did. I slapped him. I didn't care if it was girly or not. I was pissed off. "So all this time… you never thought I could be independent!"

"Sora, that's not what I mean-"

"Save it!" I moved back. "Just save it!"

"Damn it, Sora. I'm just saying that I'm worry about you!" Riku pushed me up against the locker. "And you didn't let me finish! I said you were accident-prone. I didn't say you couldn't be independent." Silence.

"… Roxas means no real importance to you." I stated. "But please… if you see him…"

"I'll tell you." Riku rubbed my face and my heart slightly jumped. "But, I can't say I will like him from now on. So don't expect me to be friends with him."

"…. Riku… Why… why did you kiss me?" His face became serious when I asked. "You never really did answer my question."

"… Does it matter?"

"It does to me." I stated. "Don't I have the right to know?"

"…."

"Riku!" I yelled, than sighed. "… When did we started hiding secrets from one another?"

"I know I told you everything, Sor, but…" Riku moved toward my ears, his hot breath blowing against it. "This… I don't think you're ready for."

"… Then when will I be ready then?" I whisper to him and I could feel him smirking.

"Question… why do you let me… do this to you?" Riku moved in closer, our bodies coming closer together. I tried with all my will power to ignore his addictive body heat, but then it wouldn't be call addictive, now wouldn't it?

"I-I-I don't know." I lied. I know why I let him do this. The question is, why is he doing it? "I guess it's because you're my best friend. And I can trust you not to hurt me."

"Best friend, huh?" Riku moved closer to my lips. We were just inches away from a kiss that I wanted so badly. "Is that all I am to you?"

My eyes widen in fright. How… How did he know?! How did he find out?!

Riku chuckled as he pulled away from me. "Just kidding." He laughed. I couldn't tell if there was disappointment in the laugh or not. He was so good on hiding his emotion that I couldn't read him as well as he can so-call read me. But I could've just be over thinking things yet again. "But… between you and me, Sky. You kiss better than any other girl I've been with, even Kairi." My face turned red from that comment. But then I caught Kairi's name. "You like Kairi, didn't you?" asked I. "Why did you break up with her again?"

"We didn't want you to feel like the third wheel." Riku smirked. "Besides… You like her, right?"

Only as a friend, Ri. "Well, of course I do, but-" I stopped as I saw Riku's face fell.

"So I'm going to hook you two up." Riku stated, his voice unusually high for my liking. "I can handle being the third wheel."

"But-"

"Look. Just be happy that I'm helping you, okay?" Riku huffed before backing away from me and walking off.

… What the hell just happen?

* * *

During school, I've been trying to get into some sort of contact with Roxas. Nothing. He's somehow blocking me out. I didn't know we could do that. I got to get him to teach me that once I find him.

Riku left right after the school bell rung. His things were out of our locker by the time I've gotten there. I felt a sharp pain as I sighed "… Why are you hiding things from me, Land?" I mumbled to myself. "We've never done this before, so why start now?"

I had to take Axel's offer in helping to find my twin. Us together are a perfect team for tracking him down. I knew nothing about Roxas' favorite places, but Axel did, so he knows where to start searching. And since we have this twin-telekinesis, the moment Roxas lets down his guard, I'll be able to track him down with ease.

Still, when Axel and I were walking towards the train station, I kept my guard up. Axel could snap at any given time at me. I know deep down, he wants to blame me for Roxas' absence. And technically, I agree.

"You know-" Axel's voice took me by surprise. "-After this, Roxas wants you to stay away from the Organization."

"I can't do that, Axel." I stated. "I mean, have any of your so call family looked for him-"

"We started Monday." Answered Axel. "We didn't see you out in the streets at night, so I assume you had something to do with it."

"Axel. I care about Roxas. A lot." I looked at the speeding train as it arrived at the station. "Sure, I haven't been the best brother, but this was the last thing I ever wanted to happen."

"…." Axel stayed silent as he walked on the train, me following close behind. "You don't want anything to happen to Roxas, ether, don't you?" I had to ask.

"… I can't afford to lose him." Axel stated. The train started moving, bring the redhead's eyes towards the scenery outside. "Roxas is… Everything to me." He then chuckled. "It's like you and your playgirl bunny."

"Playgirl Bunny?!" I blushed at the statement. "N-No. Riku and I aren't like that. I'm not-"

"Spare me the drama." Axel chuckled. "I know you like Riku. It's not so hard to figure out."

"… I'm that obvious?"

"You're an open book Sora. Not much like your brother." Axel laughed as I pouted. "But… you doing everything like you're doing now... is reminding me of him. It's sad, really."

"How is it?"

Axel smiled a pure smile, one that I know only Roxas have seen. "Because it makes my heart ache for him more." Right then and there, I finally realize how much Roxas meant to Axel. Axel loved him. And that crazy red head wanted me to find that out.

* * *

I stopped at the peak of at Sunset Hill, sighing as the sun almost disappeared from the horizon. "We've been searching for him for more then three hours." I gulped, tears forming in my eyes. "Where is he?"

"We'll find him." I turned to Axel, who was digging in the bushes. "I found him before, I'll find him again."

"Before?" I thought for a while, remembering the couple of times Roxas ran away from home. "Oh yeah…" Back then, I didn't know what for and why; now I do.

"He usually doesn't want me to see him upset, thinking that I've got it worst than him." Axel chuckled at bit. "But it isn't like that. We have the same problem. Only difference is that my father's dead and it's the mother who wants to torture and kill me."

"But, you have a brother."

"He does, too." He smiled and rubbed my face. "You two might not know it, or even think it. But it's true."

"… Roxas is lucky to have you, Axel." I grinned. "Always looking on the bright side of things, despite what happen to you."

"What? You think that after all this, I would go all emo and believe in every code the Murphy Law. Nothing's ever going to happen good to you if you do. Got it memorized?" I chuckled a bit. Even though it startles me a bit, his catchphrase is funny at times when everything is calm and collective.

_… Axel…_

I flinched and started to look around. "I heard him. He's around this area somewhere." Axel seems to show a lot of happiness through his serious and fully forced face. How does he do that?

_… Axel… Sora…_

"Roxas?" I yelled out to him.

_… Sora… Axel…_

He's not hearing me for some reason. He's seems occupied with something.

_… Enough… I have to…_

I covered my ear to try to block out the surrounding sounds. Roxas' voice was blinking on and off like one of us hitting a dead zone.

_… Stop… Riku…_

"Riku?!" That caught Axel's attention as quickly as it shocked me. Riku said he would tell me if he sees Roxas.

_…stop!

* * *

_I flinched, my mind instantly becoming clouded up. Axel was out of my sight. Sunset Hill was out of my sight. Everything was out of my sight! I was in a dark ally, but I was moving. Running after something… or someone. I couldn't completely clarify it, nor stop myself from moving. A sudden burst of adrenaline from nowhere prevented me to do so. I hid from every light as I was running between ally ways. And even when I was getting tired, I couldn't stop running. I'm pretty sure my adrenaline ran out by now.

I turned and started climbing up a fire escape ladder to the roof. I didn't even think there was an escape near by. I didn't know anything. What I was doing or what I was thinking except for this. I was just running. But I soon found what I was running for. I was running after someone.

A shadow figure appeared in my view. I wanted to yell out, but for some reason, my voice wouldn't work. Nothing at all. I lost my voice!

_… stop!_

My eyes widened as I recognized that voice. Roxas' voice. The figure turned around and grinned. "I promised I'll call him as soon as I found you. But I have no time to chat." The figure took out his phone and text something to someone. "I don't want to fight you. I just want to get to my brother.

_…. You aren't… Organization… not again…_

I was breaking up with the contact of Roxas' voice. Actually, I was breaking up with everything. My vision started blinking on and off. I looked at the figure one last time, seeing whitish silver locks flowing in the wind and aquamarine eyes to accompany it, deep with feelings that I can't figure out… like I never did ever since we were young.

* * *

"Sora!" I blinked and jumped back. Axel was in my face, sighing in relief and smiling. "Oh thank Gawd."

"… Axel? … what-"

"You just up and fainted." The redhead started. "Right after you started hearing Roxas' voice. You were out cold for a few seconds."

"A few seconds?!" I caught my breath. It felt like minutes to me.

"… I saw Riku…" I mumbled. And just when Axel was about to ask, my phone started to ring. A text message.

**Sky.**

**Found him. Sunset Hill's town. By the waterway. **

**Land.**

I gulped. Everything was starting to make sense, but I know it will soon become at lot more confusing.

I just saw a quick glimpse of what my brother did-

-As my own brother.


	14. RoxasChronicle6

_...italics=twin's thoughts  
italics in the beginning=Flashback  
underline italics- Different type of flashback. Confused? you'll see.  


* * *

A taller figure pushed a seven-year-old silver haired boy away from me. "Riku!" My seven-year-old twin brother ran over to the boy. I looked up at the taller figure as he stood his ground in front of them. "If you ever hit him again, I will burn you!" He hissed, completely serious about his threat._

"_You'll get in trouble for that!" My brother hissed back, not knowing the amount of seriousness this figure had in his voice. The older boy took out a lighter, flicking it on and waving the flames in front of our faces. "Try me." He smirked. My brother and the silver hair boy flinched. "This guy is crazy." The silver boy stated. "Come on, Sora." He grabbed my brother and dragged him away from us. My brother flashed me one last glare of hatred before disappearing with his friend. The taller boy then turned to me and held out his hand. "You okay?" He asked me. I glared at him, rejecting his offer and getting up myself. "I was perfectly fine, thank you." I retorted_

"_Not really." The taller boy stated bluntly and smiled, moving a strain of his fire red hair from out of his emerald eyes. I noticed a green marker print underneath his eyes, too, obviously failing in trying to draw a tattoo. "You looked like you were getting crush out there."_

"… _just leave me alone." I walked away. The taller boy followed me all the way to the swings. I glared at him once more before retorting, "What?"_

"_You're interesting." He smirked._

"_And you're wired." I hissed again. "What are you here for, anyway? To make fun of me like everyone else does? Ask me to try to get you closer to Sora like everyone else does, because I ain't doing it-"_

"_Nope." The boy held out his hand again. "I like you better than you're brother. He seems boring. You seem interesting, as I said before." I looked at his hand, then looked at him with my eyebrow raised. "… Is this a trick?" I asked._

"_Nope." The boy smiled. "My name is Axel. Got it memorized?" I laughed at this, which made him happier. "You're funny." I smiled, which seem to make him happier. "Okay then. I'll give you a chance. I'm Roxas." I grabbed his hand, shaking it.

* * *

_My two keyblades clashed with Riku's, trying to make sure it doesn't hit me. I pushed him back, but he was so quick that he was inches away from my face as he brushed past me. Riku couldn't care less about me. He was just trying to catch up with his brother, Zexion. And as a member of the Organization, I must do whatever it takes to make sure a mission is completed, even if another member is doing it.

I grabbed his leg and tripped him up, twisting around before his other foot could've had a chance of kicking me. He was able to wrapped his leg around my neck and put me in a chokehold. I gasp for breath, seeing that he was satisfied with his victory. I bit down on his leg hard, causing him to back up. "Damn it!" He grabbed it. I instantly got up and lunged towards him. I was able to hold him down, his head hanging off the edge of the building. As much as I want to, I couldn't kick Riku off to his death. I couldn't hurt Sora like that. Not anymore than I probably did now. Also… I promise Cloud and Leon I wouldn't do anything too drastic when I was away.

"… You know you made everyone worried. Especially Sora and my brother." Riku hissed at me. I glared at him "You're mind is always stuck on them. Leave them alone for once!"

"Can't. They are a part of my life like they are a part of yours." Riku kneeled me in the stomach and flipped me off the edge. He grabbed my hand before I fell, but snatched me back up and hurled me to the other side of the building. "It would be best for you to leave me alone so I can find Zexion. You know I'm stronger than you when it's just us fighting one on one."

"That's all going to change." I growled. "I learned a couple of new moves." I got up and we lunched off the buildings, our blades clashing together as we were in mid air. Riku used his keyblade to push me into a wall as we started falling. He grabbed onto a fire escape before hitting the ground, quickly pulling himself up towards the roof. I jumped up the ally walls after I was able to peel myself from it in a zig-zag motion to get up quicker, following him in pursuit. Riku looked back at me and growled in annoyance. "Leave me alone!" He charged up and threw one of his dark fireballs at me. I growled, knowing there was no way to dodge it.

'_Pay attention, Roxas.' Leon stated, making sure i got his attention. 'You need to know this move. It's very important'_

I held my hands and started to focus. As his attack got closer to my hands, I used up all my concentration to do what Leon taught me… directing my energy. My light aura circled around Riku's attack like a barrier. It's mines now. I can control it now. I twist my body around in order to gain strength and power before hurling it back at Riku. It hit him with a lot more power than I thought it was capable of doing. It pushed Riku off his feet and slammed him against the edge of the next building. He was able to grab onto it for dear life, but when he tried to get up, he screamed in pain. I jumped in front of him, breathing extremely hard. That technique took way too much energy out of me then I thought.

I could see Riku glaring at me, but I also saw fear. He couldn't hold on for much longer and he knew that. I knew that. "… Riku…" I held out my hand. "I don't like you. I don't like you at all. In fact, I wish you were dead… But I know that Sora would never forgive me for letting you died. Would never forgive you for dying on him. Would never forgive himself you letting this happen." As Riku's hand slip, I quickly grabbed it. I became shocked for a moment, feeling strange warmth from him. "… Sora shouldn't blame himself for my death or anything about me." He stated, catching my attention. "But he should have every right to be angry at me."

I pulled Riku up and laid him down, him hissing in pain. I felt his chest, pulling my hand away to see blood. The fire burnt him badly. "You can't continue whatever it is you were planning to do. Not with this injury, anyway." I pulled out my phone. I had to tell Zexion about it. I'll deal with his anger issues about the event later.

"If you didn't disappear, we could've avoided all of this." Riku chuckled bitterly; mainly at me. "Your boyfriend even tried to attack Sora earlier today. You're bringing out the stress in everyone but me." I kneeled next to Riku and ripped his shirt. My hand started glowing in white aura in an attempt to heal him, but I know Zexion would take care of what I didn't complete. "Axel isn't my boyfriend and I know already." I mumbled. I saw and felt everything that happened earlier today between all three of them through Sora's eyes. The hurt Sora was feeling… The guilt in Riku's eyes… The pain in Axel's… "I had my reasons."

"Get off of me!" The sudden burst of ice on Riku's skin make me do just that. Aquamarine eyes were glaring at me. "You made Sora worry so much about you! You made him suffer! Sometimes, I wish you two never gotten along! It would've been easier to kill you and for him not to worry."

"… Riku… are you that jealous of me?" Riku's eyes got colder as he tried to attack me, but failed. I looked away from him; his feelings of hatred were just too much for me to handle. "You hate me because I got your brother into this mess. You're jealous of me because I'm all Sora ever thinks about now. You're upset…" I grabbed his face, the icy feeling disappearing and replaced with warmth. He was warm because he was feeling what I wanted to feel. "… Upset you might get replace and he won't notice you anymore."

"… Get away from me." Riku smacked my hand away. He's in denial. I feel it. "Riku. Please listen to me. I-"

"Riku!" Our heads turned to the sound of Sora's voice. Both he and Axel were staring at us. Axel, straight at me, with a hint of relaxation in his eyes. Sora's eyes were filled with fright as he looked at Riku, then glared at me. "What did you do to him!" He hissed and jumped over to me, summoning and swinging his keyblade. "What the hell did you do to him?!"

"Sora, listen to me-"

"What did you do!?" It was no use. He was clouded with anger. Axel, with his incredible speed and agility, danced over towards us, grabbing Sora and holding him up by the grip on his neck. Sora glared at him as he tried to pray his hands off him. "W-what are you doing?" He asked. Riku was trying to get up and save Sora, but failed as the injury was too much for him to handle.

"You're a good kid and all, Sora. But if you ever decide to mess with Roxas, I won't hesitate to hurt you. Got it memorized?" Axel threw my brother over towards Riku, who caught him despite how much pain he might be in. I looked at Axel, and did a faint smile, my heart slightly fluttering. I wanted to so badly just grab his hand again, to feel it's warmth.

_'Do not have contact with anyone until you are sure you're safe.'_

I then frowned as that rule appeared in my head. Leon told me to follow it. It was for my protection and I know it. I took a step away from Axel, which quickly caught his and everyone else's attention. "Roxas?" The pain in his voice and the hurt in his eyes made me cringe. "I'm sorry!" I crossed my arms in front of my chest, trying not to cry. We are separating… separating from each other once again. "I'm so sorry, Axel." A bright light admitted from my body, blinding them. When it disappeared, it did along with it.

* * *

I appeared in mid air and fell on top of a roof, cringing and trying to regain myself from the lost of energy. Damn, Cloud was right. I wasn't ready for that move yet. I looked down and sighed, slightly shaking. The hurt in Axel's eyes when I left him. I didn't like it.

I made my way from the roof to the window, picking the lock open and jumping inside the house. My legs felt like jello and it was not a comfortable feeling, let me tell you that. I groaned and laid on the bed in the room. I needed sleep, but I knew I wasn't going to get anything without a good lecturing first. The door to the room opened.

"I said no interactions." I groaned as I turned around towards Leon's voice. "And I'm pretty sure Cloud forbid you to teleport like that. Especially from how far away you were from here."

"… I want my plushy." I mumbled in my pillow, trying to avoid my punishment. Leon walked over to me. "You saw him, didn't you."

"I didn't mean to. He, Sora, and Riku found me." I defended myself. Sure, I was glad I saw him, but I wasn't supposed to.

"But you followed Riku."

"And how did you know that?" I raised my eyebrow in suspicion.

"Do you really think I'm going to tell you?" Leon smirked. That was really getting on my nerves.

"Yes!" I sat up. "Yes I do! In fact, I want you to answer all the questions I've been asking you this entire week!" Leon chuckled, which made me angrier. "Why did you teach me these moves?"

"Do you not like them?"

"Well, of course I do. Who-"

"Well then, stop your complaining, squirt." He grabbed my plushy from the dresser and threw it towards me. I glared at him again. I told him not to do that. You do not throw my Axel plushy, I mean, shadow plushy. "I'm not! I just want answers!"

"Of course you do."

"I'm serious!" I growled. "How the hell do you guys know how to control the light energy that Sora and I have? And I know you have some other connection with my mother other then just friends. I don't know what for sure, but I have a feeling, so what is it? And what happen to that Gina girl in the picture? Mother never mentioned her before and-"

"She's dead." That stopped me right in my tracks. Leon looked down, holding in sadness that I would've never expected to see from him. "Jinochi killed her." I gulped. I was more so worried about why my father would've killed her than shock that he did, though. Father was so close to killing me last time, I don't even think he has a heart to even think about what he's doing.

"He doesn't." Leon caught my attention once more. I hate it when he and Cloud do that. It makes me feel like they're reading my mind sometimes. "Jinochi is cruel and evil. Sometimes I wonder what would've happen if he didn't appear in our lives. Would you and Sora acted any differently towards each other."

"What are you talking about!? If he didn't appear, then Sora and I wouldn't have existed."

Leon chuckled. "Or so you think-"

"Leon!" Leon turned to his angry lover, Cloud. I didn't like that look in his eyes. "You are stating way too much."

"NO HE"S NOT! I NEED TO KNOW THIS STUFF!" I hissed. Cloud's glare silenced me quickly, like a mother's warning glare. "What you need to do, Roxas, is to follow what we say. We said no interactions at all. But I'll let that teleportation thing go. Jinochi was in that area and if he saw you in that predicament you was in, he would've killed you."

I looked down, feeling more unloved than usual. The fact that I was so close to death by my own father… I guess it still overwhelms me a little bit.

As if reading my mind, Cloud come over and kissed my head like a father would, or a mother. I would go with mother since it's obvious he's more motherly than Leon. "We just want you to be safe until he calms down, Roxas. Then you can go back to school and live your life like you use to. Although, I must say, I don't approve for that Organization thing you're in."

"… Nether do I, but we're family. I can't leave the members like that." I didn't want to tell them that there was no way out of it, ether. I held on tighter to my plush. "Cloud… can I… just once, speak to Axel." Cloud turned to his lover, who just shrugged. I didn't need a translation for that as Cloud smiled. It was a 'we'll see' shrug. I just need to be patient for another day or two before I get my results.

* * *

Note, I said a day or two to speak with Axel. That doesn't mean I couldn't see him. I stayed far enough from the school so I wouldn't get busted by security guards. But close enough so I can look through the windows and see Axel. He was putting up a fake smile to everyone, but I saw through it. I sighed, slightly cringing. I didn't mean to put him or Sora through so much pain.

Sora.

My mind wonder towards my twin brother. Right now, Riku could be brainwashing him. I bet you he probably did a couple of times before. But when I found them, they weren't together. Riku was off with Tidus and Wakka while Sora was with Stephanie and Kairi. Occasionally, they would glance at each other, but instantly turn away once their eyes met. What the fuck is going on?

"It's WFT." Sora whispered out of habit, causing him to jump up and look around. Riku noticed his action and slightly scold, knowing that Sora was looking for me _… Roxas? Roxas, where are you?_

I bit my lip, trying my hardest not to get closer to him. He was hurting and I know that. I could fell it. And I wanted to go over there and comfort him. But I couldn't. I jumped down from the tree I was in and started to walk home. Home? Did I just really call Cloud and Leon's place my home. I chuckled. I'm getting way too attached to them. I can't, though. How can I when I don't know a single thing about them. They won't tell me anything.

"… Roxas." I tensed up in shock, refusing to turn around. Crap, I've been spotted. Man, Cloud and Leon are going to have my head for sure this time. A hand grabbed my shoulder gently and I was able to relax. It was Mom's hand. I turned around to see her smiling at me. "Thank goodness you're okay. Sora told me about your encounter."

"… He told you?" I gulped. Damn, that means she might know about my involvement with Organization XIII.

"Just me and some very little details about the encounter, but that's not important right now." She stated and hugged me. "What's important is that you're safe. Oh, honey, I've missed you so much."

That… ticked me off. "How!" I pushed her away. "Y-You barely paid attention to me? Everything was about Sora and I… I had to defend for myself because you left me all alone! How could you miss me? How can you love me? H-how can I even trust you? I bet you don't even love me like you say you do." Mother sighed and shook her head. "How much are they keeping away from you?" She asked.

I growled, "Why does that matter?"

"Watch you tone!" She hissed and grabbed her head. "Damn, you're just like your father. Although, Lee was more stubborn than you. They just probably have a good reason to make you wait."

Lee? Who the hell was Lee? "Who the hell is Lee?"

"Language, little one." Mother said. "And that wasn't meant for you to hear. I was just thinking out loud."

Bullshit! I didn't by it. Not one bit of it. Mother never thinks out loud. She's very careful about that.

She looks at me before kissing my forehead, my eyes widening from the warmth it provided. "I'm pretty sure that Leon and Cloud said you shouldn't have any contact with anyone, but I guess one round of ice cream with me wouldn't hurt, now would it." I blinked at her, still not believing the amount of warmth she's giving me. I wanted to burst out crying and hold her because of it. I wanted to say yes and hold her hand on the way to the store. I wanted to feel like a little kid that's just having a day of fun with his mother.

So I did.

* * *

"Sea salt ice cream? I didn't know you eat it that much?" She chuckled at me after I've gotten to third one. I smiled at her. "Axel and I usually come here to get some. He doesn't love it like I do, but will eat it if I do, which is, like, all the time."

"Are you going to try to talk to him?" Mother asked.

"Don't know yet. Leon haven't giving me the answer." I looked down, my mind instantly going back on Axel. "I hope he says yet though. He's angry at me for getting near Riku the other day."

"Why was you near him in the first place?"

"No reason. It just happen." I knew she knew I was lying, but I was glad that she let it go. "Well, if he say no, you have permission from me then." Mother laughed. "You need to spend every moment you have with your best friend. You never know when they might go." I stared at her for a while before asking.

"… Mother… what happen to Gina?" Mother's face became drained of color. Tears instantly filled up in her eyes. "Gina… wow, I haven't heard her name in 16 years." She chuckled. "Feels kinda strange hearing it now."

"… Who was she?"

"I want to tell you so badly, Roxas, but I can't. Not now, anyways." Mother wiped her tears away. "Your brother needs to hear this, too. Also, I think it's best that Cloud and Leon tell you. I don't think I would be able to handle it."

"But Leon and Cloud tells me nothing!" I growled, getting angrier by the second.

"Yet." Mother smirked. "They will tell you. Because now that they are in the picture, we can't keep this away from you for too much longer. Trust me." Mother grabbed my hand, holding it tightly with an embrace filled with safety and promises. Warmth, and that was all I felt. That was all it needed to take. I sighed. "Fine, Mother. I will."

* * *

Leon allowed me to go. I didn't tell him about my encounter with Mother, but I'm pretty sure he knew about it; both him and Cloud. They won't tell me a single bit of information, which gives me a slight uneasy feeling to trust them. But Mother does, so they are the closest thing to a sanctuary I have. Them… and Axel.

It was a Friday night. One o'clock to be precise. I walked over towards the bridge above the tram tracks. My eyes locked on a figure leaning on the rails of the bridge in his Organization coat. Emerald eyes turned towards me and a grin flashed upon its face; a look of pure happiness. "You know, I never did tell you how much I like that new color on you." He stated. I chuckled. Typical response from him. "Thank you, Axel." I quickly ran up and hugged him. Feeling his warmth as he hugged back, I felt my guilt taking over. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're okay-"

"No! I'm sorry and you are going to take it!" I hissed, hating when he always does this. "I shouldn't have let you and Sora worry about me like that. I know you wouldn't do that with me!"

"Shh, Roxy." Axel put his finger on my lips. "After that day, I sorta figured out you had a reason to do so. I was just upset that you couldn't give me a proper hello before you vanished like that. Which was tight, by the way. How did you do that?" He smiled at his eagerness to find out, but it quickly disappeared.

"I can't tell you." I looked away. "I can't tell you a lot of things that I want to tell you. But just know that I'm safe."

"I can see that." Axel hugged me again, even tighter. "I wish I could say don't worry me like that again, but I know that's not going to happen. You always do things to make me worry about you." My face turned completely red at that comment. He… really does worry about me?

"… When are you coming back to school, Roxy? I missed you!" Axel pouted and I laughed at his attempt, then shrugged. "Until father calms down. I need to make sure before I go back to the house-"

"You're not going back in that house!" The harshness in Axel's voice startled me a bit. "You are going to live with me after you are able to leave where ever you are staying at for the moment. Got it memorized?" I smiled brightly, not realizing how much I missed that stupid catchphrase of his. "When I'm gone, keep an eye on Sora."

"Already doing that, Roxy." Axel ruffled through my hair. I leaned on the rails with him and we just stood there in a comforting silence. "Axel."

"Hm?"

"I missed you, too." I pulled out the plushy from my jacket. Axel laughed before he bent down in front of my face. Breathing in his intoxicated scent of ashes and Axe, I couldn't help myself.

I kissed him and he kissed me back.

And after the kiss was done, we just held hands for the night.


	15. SoraChronicle7

check Season 2 prologue for author's note  
_...italics=twin thoughts_  
Underline=text message  
**bold=rumors**  


* * *

I was dreaming again. Dreaming THAT dream again. I haven't been able to have a decent dream in a long while and this one just keep appearing. It was about Riku and Roxas, the oddest of combination that my dreams have ever given me. They were fighting over something, but I couldn't quite figure out what. I wanted to find out, though. If they were fightning over it, then it has to be inportant. Roxas, shockingly, decided to give up, but for some strange reason, when he tried to walk away, Riku continues to try and pick a fight with him. All I could hear from his mouth was 'mine'. Whatever they were fighting over, Riku really wanted to make it clear that he want possession over it.

Out of the blue, Kairi appeared. She walked into the fight and started yelling at Riku about something, but yet again, all I could hear her say is 'mine'. Roxas was long gone, but he continues to come back with a strange look of guilt and sadness in his eyes before walking off. After a few more turns, Roxas never came back, and eventually, Kairi left as well.

Seeing that the tention finally died out, I decided to take this oppertunity to walk over to Riku, taking in his gourgious features. Our eyes met and as I was walking towards him, they were showing me different emotions. First, it was anger and I think jealousy; kinda what he shows everytime when I talk about my brother. Then it was hurt and pain, but he tried to block it off with a fake happiness. But i knew him better than that. I knew it was fake. Next, there was a look I've never seen on Riku's face and has always been afraid of seeing it; panic and fright. It was soon replace with a look of pleasure that I've always dreamt of giving him. Then… back to his original look that I recognized so well. Happiness. Pure happiness. His eyes started intensely at me as he held out his hand. "… mine…" He said, smiling as i grabbed his hand, taking in his warmth. "You're finally mines…."

* * *

I didn't jolted up from my dream like i usually do, but I did wake up. I looked at my alarm clock, clicking it off before it even had a chance to ring. Five thirty on a Monday morning. I groaned. I hated Mondays. nothing good never comes from them. Usually Roxas would've been up around this time, but not me. I'm usually the one asleep until about six fifty.

Roxas…

I wasn't crazy. I heard my brother the other day through my thoughts. Last Thursday to be exact. I sensed him only for a little while, and then he disappeared just like that. I wanted to talk to Riku about it, but he'd been so anti-social since that battle with him, it was kinda pissing me off. Which made me wonder...

What was it that Roxas did to get rid of my sweet man candy?

What did Riku do to provoke him?

My train of thoughts were interrupted by a text message. This early?

Sky

Me n Kairi r out front. Huri up n get dress.

Land

WTF?! I turned around, jumping out of my bed and running towards my window to see a joyful Kairi and a semi-tired (but he looks cute like that) Riku, both smiling and waving at me. How the hell? I opened my window. "What are you guys doing?" I whispered, making sure I wouldn't wake up my parents. Sure, Dad has calm down about Roxas, but i still didn't want to take that chance of waking him up. Riku smirked and i felt my face becoming a bright red. "I'm teaching you and Kairi how to run on the roof of a train."

* * *

"What?!" I stated when we were at the bridge Roxas was at a couple of days ago. I don't know how I know that, but I just have a feeling and so far, my feelings been right. Kairi was jumping up and down like a Mexican jumping bean. "This is so exciting!' She praised about it. "Namine would've never taught me how to do this." Damn, I almost forgot her and Namine were related and are living under the same roof; they're second cousins according to her and Roxas.

"I figured we'll do a quick run before we get to school today." Riku stated, moving his silver locks out of his hair as the morning breeze started kicking in. "It's the least I can do for avoiding you guys for the rest of last week."

"It's okay." Kairi started. "But speaking of which, why did you avoid Sora and I last week." Now there's an answer I wanted to know. Riku sighed and looked away from us. "I had some...problems that I didn't wanted to be bothered with."

"… Not enough." Kairi and I both said at the same time. All three of us looked at each other, but it was only me and Kairi that laughed. Riku just stared at us with an expression I couldn't quite read, but it looked familiar.

He coughed to catch our attention. "So, the way to land on the train is this. Keep you body balanced with weight. Don't put too much weight down on your lower half, or you'll be pulled down. Too much on your upper half is not going to give you enough weight to secure yourself onto the top. A balance, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." Kairi waved her hand, nonchalantly. "I pretty much knew that. Right, Sora?" No. I didn't know that. No wondered I almost fell when I tried to get the Organization with Riku two weeks ago. But Kairi had these big, blue eyes that would make anyone fall for them in a second. And I'm pretty sure that I would've fallen for them again if I wasn't so deeply with Riku, now. I couldn't help but to agree with her. I knew she was just trying to act tough towards Riku, but obviously, he wasn't buying the joke. His expression got colder, which sent shivers up my spine.

"… The timing you guys can do on your own." Riku got up on the ledge. "I'm pretty sure you can do that yourself."

"Hey, but-"

"Train's here." And with that, Riku leaped off the edge and landed on the train's roof with so much grace, or at least in my mind, that he could out do one of those really gay figure skaters. And trust me, that's hard to do. "Heh Heh. Come on, Sora." Kairi snapped me out of my trans and she grabbed my hand. It was warm, but it was turning cold quickly.

We both jumped off and Kairi was able to make it on her first try. Me, on the other hand, fell back. Kairi caught my hand before I fell off and pulled me back up the car. It would've had hurt that much anyway since the train was on ground level. But if we were on one of the bridges, that would've been a different story. "There you go, Sor."

"Thanks Kai." I smiled, which made her giggle. Riku coughed again and caught our attention. His expression was even colder than what it was before. "If you two _lovebirds_ would pay attention, the bridges are coming up. Jump or duck." He stated before signaling us to run with him. He wanted us to gain some momentum if we were going to jump. That was nice of him to warn us. But I couldn't quite understand the stress he put on the word 'lovebirds'. Oh well… I think…

This was getting a little frightening now. Why did I ever think that this was going to be fun? How the hell was Roxas able to do this? Screw that! How the hell is Riku able to do this? When did he learn all of this? What is it that he isn't telling me?

But then again… what is it that I'm not telling him….

"Sora!" Kairi called out my name, snapping me out of my trans once more to see that the bridge was coming up. I wasn't going to be able to jump it like she and Riku did, so I ducked and let the roof of the tunnel come inches away from my face.

… Whoa…

I got up as soon as I got out of the tunnel, Riku and Kairi landing next to me. Riku gave me a grin that made my heart sore. I know that look. He usually gives it to me when I was about to get a compliment from him. And, boy do I love that. "That was some-"

"That was amazing! You rock, Sor!" Kairi hugged me tightly. I couldn't help but to blush at that compliment. I turned back towards Riku and his expression went from soft to harsh in less than a second. He wouldn't even look at me. Instead, he just walked ahead of us, and my heart started to ache some more.

* * *

**"Seriously?"**

**"I heard the principle talking to him."**

**"What's with that new color? He looks nice. *giggles*"**

**"How is Sora going to feel about this?"**

These rumors been driving me crazy! Rumors about my brother coming back to school. I know they were rumors, but still, I was nervous to see my brother again. I wanted Riku to come along with me, but he disappeared yet again. Why am I not surprise?

The rumors were right, though. My brother did return to school today and I stood in the sidelines to watch with everyone else. Riku wasn't with me, but instead, it was Kairi. Where the hell are you, Land? "Roxas?" She walked over to him, dragging me with her. "Oh my gawd! What happen to your hair?! You look… cute!" Roxas smirked. I had to agree. He did look sort of… delicious with that blonde hair of his. "It's good to have you back, Roxas."

"It's good to be back." He smirked. He then quickly started to look around me instead of looking at me. _… Where is he? _He asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't know. What did you say to him?" I mumbled. Roxas walked over to and hugged me as he smiled, causing a lot of awes in the crowd. They were expecting a fight more so then a reunion. They just didn't understand how close we've gotten. "I just told him the truth, baby brother. Maybe you should, too" He whispered in my ear. His eyes darted towards someone in the crowd; I'm guessing it's Axel, Demyx, or Zexion, or probably both. "But later. I want to talk to you about something important."

I chuckled. "Nice to see you, too, Roxas." I hugged back. "You had me worry there for a second."

"Liar." Roxas plucked my head and walked over to his Orgy XIII buddies. I groaned and tried to get him back until Kairi grabbed me. "Not now, Sora." She said. "You two just met each other again after a long time apart. Try to keep it calm for a while." I huffed, my irritation going away and I stayed with her. She was always on the side of peace with things instead of revenge.

* * *

"Riku." I ran towards him. I was able to find him during lunch. He turned around and looked at me, doing a slight chuckle, his aquamarine eyes shinning down on my ocean blue ones. It's been a while since I've seen it glow like that. "Hey-"

"Hold up." Riku put his fingers on my lips. Dear… gawd… don't try to suck them. Resist all kinky thoughts. "You want to ask me why I wasn't with you when your brother arrived at the school and tell me something that you have I feeling I won't like." I blinked at him, making him laugh that handsome laugh of his. "And now I just lost you."

"Yeah. No doubt. You gotta teach me how to do that." I jumped up in down. Riku rolled his eyes. "Just look into their eyes, Sora. Study their movement and whatnots."

"That's it?" I raised my eyebrow.

"It's a lot harder then it looks, especially when that person tries to do something outside of their usual routine." Riku patted my head and I felt an abundant amount of warmth from it. "But," his hand turned a little cold, but it was still warm, "What is it that you want first?" I knew what he was talking about. I grabbed his hand and pulled it down, hoping to feel that abundant feeling of warmth again, but didn't. "Riku, I-"

"Sora! Riku!" At the sound of Kairi's voice, Riku's hand became completely frozen and I let go quickly, ignoring the confusion his eyes were showing. The redhead hugged me and I quickly hugged back. She was warm and I wanted to get that cold feeling out of my system desperately. "Wow, Sora." Kairi blushed and giggled. "I didn't know you were so affectionate today." If only she knew the truth. But I have a feeling that I would only have to tell her a couple of things. A couple, but that's it. Riku… I have to tell him everything.

Riku's eyes shifted from Kairi to me, then back to Kairi. "I see." He chuckled, his eyes yet again unreadable but familiar. "This was the something you thought I was going to be upset about, right. I don't mind if you date Kairi, Sora. It might do you some good."

… No...

NO!

That was not what I was talking about, Riku! WTF!?

"Really?!" Kairi looked at me with bright blue eyes filled with hope. They were cute, I will give her that, but my mind was constantly on another shade of blue eyes and trying to figure out WTF was he thinking?! "I wouldn't mind being your girlfriend, Sora."

"I-ugh-"

"Aww. Aren't you two adorable." Riku laughed, but it was fake. I knew it was fake. "He speechless. Guess it's his first time having a girlfriend, right?"

"But Riku… She's your-"

"Ex? I know." Riku smiled, but his eyes showed differently. "That's why I approve of it. We all know Kairi enough to date her. Congrates on your first girl, Sora. Now I have to find someone on my own." He chuckled along with Kairi.

I gulped as he said that.

Girlfriend.

That's what I have.

That's what Kairi want to be with me.

That's what Riku's after for a lover.

A girlfriend.

I am so screwed.

* * *

"Roxas!" What the hell was I doing here? I was behind the school building, looking for the few members that goes to this school who was in the Organization XIII. I just have a feeling that Roxas was going to be with them. Well, it's more so logic, but still. "Roxas?!"

"Well, well. Looky what we have here." I turned around to see gold eyes staring right in my face. I would've screamed if the person who owns them didn't cover my mouth and hurled me up by it. "A lost puppy. How I love to torture them." He grinned, showing his fang-like teeth.

"Let him go, Saix." I heard Demyx's voice. He walked up to the blue haired man and released me from him. "He'd done nothing to you-"

"But he'd done a lot of things to the Organization along with VI's brother." Saix snarled. I knew what he was talking about; that time about the Diamond cart. Demyx stood his ground in front of me, but I knew he was scared shitless. I could feel it, but I also can relate. I was, too. This guy looked like he was going to kill every last one of us.

"Sora, what the hell?!" I was yanked up again, but this time, by Axel. Roxas was right beside him, glaring at me hard. "What are you doing here?"

"You said we needed to talk later." I confessed.

"Sora, not like this!" Roxas grabbed the skin between his eyes, showing that he was irritated. "You are so lucky that I was able to sense your fears."

"Oh really, now." Shit. We forgot that Saix was there. The gold-eyed member never turned away from me, but instead, he move closer. Roxas growled, "Don't you dare, Saix!"

"On the contrary, number XIII, I can." He snarled. "I am second in command. I can do whatever I want to do." He then looked at Axel. "And don't even think about moving him or else."

"… I hate you. Got it memorized?" Axel mumbled to Saix. He ignored him and moved closer, grabbing a bit of my hair. He sniffed it and I just looked at him weirdly. This was creepy. If he weren't in the same grade as me, I would've thought of him as a pedophile. "You're bright, that's for sure, but too bright unlike your brother."

"Sora's not going to join the Organization, VII, no matter what you do!" Roxas hissed. "Now let him go or else I'll tell the Superior you're harassing an innocent that has no meaning to your life!"

Saix glared at my brother, then looked back at me. "Although you are pure in light, you hang around someone who is pure in darkness. I look forward to meeting this person. Perhaps he may be a valuable asset to the Organization." Around that time, Axel yanked me away from Saix and gave him a glare similar to the one he gave me a few days ago. Saix snarled one last time before storming off. Axel let me down. "Tha-" I was cut off with a fist to my stomach. Damn it Roxas. I kneeled down to the ground, covering my stomach.

"You guys go ahead." Roxas stated. "I have something to say to my little brother." I flinched at how deep his voice has gotten. Demyx nodded and left right off the break, but Axel took a little longer than usual. "I'll be fine, Axel." Roxas smiled. "Got it memorized?" The pyro smiled back and nodded before walking off.

"Ow, Roxas-"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Roxas picked me up wasted no time. "This is Orgy XIII territory. You realize that this is your one way ticket to getting yourself killed."

I chuckled. "You said Orgy."

"Focus, Sora." Roxas sighed. "You obviously came, so I guess I have no choice but to tell you now." Next thing I knew, I felt his lips on mine. It was a little shocking at first, but I relaxed, moaning as I moved my hands around his neck. It was still a little alien like to kiss my brother, but at the same time, I didn't care. He was warm and addictive and I missed him a lot, even when he had that encounter and I wanted to kill him from hurting Riku. I savored every bit of that kiss, from the softness of Roxas' lips to the cute little moans he did when I playfully bit them. We separated after a while, catching our breath and staring into each other's eyes. I groaned as I felt lust running in my bloodstream. "I… hate you…" I mumbled, and Roxas knew it was a lie and laughed. "Did you savor it, Sora?"

"Of course I did." I huffed. Roxas sighed in relief. "Good. Because I need to talk to you about… that day…"

I looked at him in confusion. "What day?"

Roxas groaned. "You know…" He looked around nervously. _… that day when I blew you._ My face turned red remembering that. "Oh… that day…"

"Yeah. Savor that kiss for the rest of you life, because it will be your last one from me. Sora, promise me this. Lets never do anything like that EVER again." Roxas sighed. "We're brothers. It's even more forbidden then what we are now."

"But… It was so good." I pouted, a little pissed that he wanted to do this right out of the blue. "You don't want me to love you, Roxas?"

"Don't call me that and no. You can still love me… you just can't love me like that." Roxas backed away. "Please? You have to understand. Besides, you have to worry about Riku and I… I think Axel."

"You think?" I raised my eyebrow. "What happen with you two? You got into a fight?"

"No… it's complicated." Roxas huffed, but regained himself. "Look, just… Just no more twincest, okay?" He held out his hand.

"We barely did anything to be considered as twincest, but okay." I stated, making him chuckled as I shook hands. He was warm and it was hard trying not to kiss him. I still have those small feelings for my brother and I could feel that he still has them, too.

* * *

But he was right. We had a forbidden love, or lust; that seems like the better term for it. I wanted to tell him about Kairi and me, but I didn't have the time, nor gut. I wonder if it would be best to tell him. Would his younger twin dating a girl might make him feel like an oddball and make him go with Namine and completely ruining his chances of a happily ever after with Axel?! It would be all my fault!

"Sora!" Riku snatched my kendo stick from my hand and smacked me upside the head with it. "Pay attention or you won't be able to make the fencing team." He smirked as I glared at him. "We've been preparing for this moment since the sixth grade, Sora, and we're finally here." He bopped my nose, making me blush from the warmth of the contact. "So don't mess it up. We did a promise, remember?"

"Yeah. I know." I smiled, happy that he remembers it. That we were going to join the fencing team together and make it to the top two in the tournament, doesn't matter who's first or not. I took that into heart more then any other promises we did since we're both working hard for something we both love to do.

"… I thought your brother was going to be here." Riku stated.

"Axel.' I said, and that was all he needed to know. Axel can influence Roxas a lot and vice versa. And since the pyro sucks at fencing, he was going to try out for archery. Which was kinda ironic to me, since he's already amazing with the aiming and the throwing his spinning thingies. Chakram, was it? So Roxas decided to give it a try, thought. Thank gawd that there's another chance for fencing tryouts tomorrow. I know he's going to suck at it.

… _Am not! _

Prove it!

Speaking of Roxas

"Hey, Riku." I started. "Why didn't you come with me when Roxas arrived? You knew I wanted you to come."

"… I know." Riku looked away from me. "I just… We had a talk that night and well… he said some things to me was kinda true. I just didn't want to believe it and… me seeing him at that time wouldn't have been best."

"… Oh." I decided not to push it after that. I can do that with Roxas. What was it that they were talking about?

Riku looked out onto the middle of the gym. "Looks like we're next. How ironic that we're fighting each other."

"I know, right." I smiled at him, love showing deeply in my eyes so he can see it. I wanted him to see it. This time, anyway. "Let the best man win in this match, kay?" Riku blinked a couple of times, his eyes slightly widen, as it was intense on my stare. "Sure." He smiled. A pure smiled that I know I can only get from him.

* * *

"See you Wednesday, Sora." A couple of teammates waved to me.

We did it.

Riku and I made the team.

I was the last one in the locker room since I was too excited to take the practice uniform off. But everyone's gone now and the school's about close, so I needed to change. "You seem to be taking your precious time." I jumped up and turned around. Riku. He walked over towards me and opened his locker. "You do know that Kairi is waiting for us, right?" He asked me.

"Hey. I know what I'm still here for, as you can tell." I held my arms up to show him the uniform. "What's your excuse? You're already out of yours."

"Remember that I need to take care of your ass." Riku chuckled as he got his bag and sat on the bench. I pouted. "What? I can take care of myself." Riku grinned. "Not when a gang of people is ganging up on you. You're a perfect target for rape with your innocence."

"But, I don't want to be rape. I'm fragile." I whined, then we both then laughed.

"Calm down, Sora. I'm here." Riku pointed to himself, his eyes shinning. "And I won't let anything happen to my sky."

I blushed. And I mean blushed! "Geez. Thanks, Land." I grabbed my neck out of nervousness, but paused in whatever I was about to do.

I could still feel it. It was faint, but there.

My hicky.

The same one that Riku created and Roxas darkened. I walked over to the mirror and pulled my collar down. Like I stated before, it was faint, but there. Riku got up and walked behind me. His fingers started to trace the outline of the mark. "It's still there."

"You… You knew about it?"

"Of course I did." Riku got closer to me, his hands rubbing down my arms. Is it getting hotter in here? "I know what I'm doing when it comes to kissing."

"Well, lucky you." I huffed, trying to control myself. He was so dangerously close to me. "Unlike you, I have no idea as to what I'm doing." Next thing I knew, I was pushed up against the lockers, inbetween it and Riku. He was holding my arms up by the wrist, our breathing somewhat getting stronger And our eyes locked in an intense gazed with one another. His skin temperature was turning from warm to cold to warm again until it just stayed warm. "You… want me to teach you what I know?" His lips were only inches away from mines. I can feel my heart pounding. My erection growing harder and I was afraid that it might poke Riku's leg. "Well…" I gulped, "I-I don't mind a little… kissing 101." Riku chuckled at my response. "You got jokes." He smiled before he connected our lips. I lowered my eyes and moaned into the kiss. Riku let go of my arms and I draped them around his neck. His tongue licked my bottom lip, begging for an entrance that I eagerly complied with.

Riku's hands moved down to my waist and pulled us closer, never breaking our kiss. Not even for a second. Infact, I did when I slightly jumped due to his hand moving down to my ass. Red was the color of my face and it was impossible to hide it this time. Riku chuckled as he kissed my neck, making me moan slightly. I looked towards the lockers and I thought I saw someone there. But when I blinked, I saw nothing. Great. I'm hallucinating again- oh shit! That felt so good.

His erection was pressed up against mines, our clothes being the only barrier that's keeping them from grinding against each other. "Ah! Riku-"

"Shh." Riku put his lips up against mines for a quick peck. "You don't want people to find us doing this, don't ya?"

"No." I yelped as he gave my ass a little squeezed. "That… felt nice." I blushed even harder. Riku chuckled, his aquamarine eyes shinning in the light. "Only for you, Sky." He moved closer to my lips. I already had my eyes closed, awaiting another one of his kissed. "Now… where were we-"

"Sora! Riku!"

"Shit!" We both cursed and separated from each other. Kairi walked over towards us after she turned from rows of lockers. "There you two are." She turned to Riku. "What are you two doing here so late?" She asked us, but I had a feeling that the question was directly towards Riku.

"I'm just telling him that he needs to be careful dating you." Riku stated, but he was suppressing a hiss. "One false move and you two can be over just like that." Now if I only I knew what those moves are. Kairi smirked. "I'm pretty sure that's not going to happen, Ri. You guys know me all too well." She stated before wrapping her arms around my neck. "Hey, Sora."

"Hm?"

"Can I get a kiss?"

"What!" I panicked. Come on, Sora, think of an excuse. "B-but… aren't we going a little too fast?"

"Oh please, Sora. We already know each other like the back of our hands." Kairi chuckled. "Just one won't hurt. After that, I won't ask for anymore for a while."

I looked over towards Riku, who gave us a hidden, but intense stare. I sighed. Kairi would start asking questions if I just rejected her off the break. So I had no choice but to kiss her. Thank gawd she wanted nothing more than just a kiss, no frenching or anything. It lasted for about ten seconds, which was all good and dandy with her. Her face was red and she was filled with giggles. Yep. She was fine with it.

It's funny, thought. I always remember when I use to dream about kissing her; I use to dream about seeing fireworks and feel sparks whenever I did. But now, I feel nothing but the typical warmth that I feel from her all the time. Instead, that feeling goes to Riku everytime we kiss now, I wanted more. I felt the sparks and I see the fireworks and I wanted to continue to have that feeling.

As I looked at Riku right now, though, a feeling of fright slightly filled my body.

The glare Riku was giving us. I recognized those eyes. They were the eyes from my dreams.

Anger and jealously.


	16. RoxasChronicle7

See Prologue 2 for Author's Note

_...italics_- twin's thoughts  
_**UnderlineItalicBold or ****ItalicBold**_= emphases  
UnderlineItalics= flashback

* * *

_"-And I… I think Axel."_

_"You think?" Sora questioned, raising his eyebrow at me. "What happen with you two? You got into a fight or something?" That question caught me off guard a little. I didn't want to tell him about. It was my business. I already knew what happen between him, Riku, and Kairi, but he didn't need to know that. And neither did he needed to know about Axel and I. "No… It's complicated." I huffed, but regained myself before he begins to question my actions._

* * *

Before morning came, that Friday night, Axel told me something disturbing. I went home with a terrible heartache. That said Monday, when I returned to school, I saw the cause of that disturbance. It's now Wednesday and I've already accomplished a lot since then. From make up missions from Xemnas, to make up work from the teachers, to failing the arching tryouts miserably… damn you Sora.

… _heh heh. Told ya._

And to passing the fencing tryout with flying colors. But I still see that disturbing image everyday.

Ami Misu.

Now, I had no problems with this boy-cut violet-haired girl. Hey, her eyes were almost a blue as mines, just only darker. But then again, everyone is. Hers are deep blue as mines are ocean blue. She was nice, and pretty tall compared to me. But then again, everyone was. She didn't bother the organization like most of the school did, so that puts a plus with me at first.

Note that I said I _**had**_ no problems with her. Now I do. Why you ask?

Apparently, this sophomore convinced Axel to be her lover. Yep! That's right! Axel is now off the market to me. Now all I see is-

…Axel and his girlfriend.

…Axel and Ami.

…_**MY**_ Axel and _**THAT WHORE**_ Ami!

I know that I should feel proud for him, and I do. Just a very small amount, if not none at all. I feel hurt towards Axel and jealousy towards Ami. Yeah! That's right! I said it! You heard me! I'm jealous of that bimbo! She's with Axel! MY Axel! And I love him more than anything and anyone else! It hurts seeing them together. A lot. So I avoided them to the best of my ability, and I'm doing well so far. But everyone knows that Axel and I can only be separated for so long.

* * *

"I don't understand how you can live under the same roof as him?" Namine asked me during lunch, eating her sushi. I grabbed one of her spare chopsticks in order to eat some of the rolls Cloud made for me. It was a creepy motherly gesture from him, but an affective one, no doubt. "I don't." I answered her bluntly. "I couldn't bare myself to be around him with my feelings over riding like this. So I stayed within my sanctuary." I huffed before thinking about Cloud and Leon. My 'guardians'. I didn't tell them about Axel's proposal for me to live with him. I was afraid that they would just kick me out in a heartbeat, even when I wasn't giving them any trouble. People are just unexpected like that and since I'm an unwanted person… well… you'll never know. "Besides, I think it would be best for both of us if we just stayed away from each other."

"Roxas, you know that's a load of shit." I stared at her, shocked that she was using such profanity. "You and Axel are inseparable. If people didn't know you any better, they'll say you two are the twins." Namine smiled. "Best friends for life. The inseparable duo. Akuseru and Rokuseru-"

"Shh!" I quickly covered her mouth, glaring at her before hissing. "Polices are everywhere and you know that!"

"But they stopped a long time ago-"

"Well, we were on the most wanted list for a long time, remember?" I informed her, calming down a bit. "That's how the Organization found us." Namine chuckled. "Ah, yes. The bandits of Twilight Town were nothing more than a bunch of fifth graders getting some money because their family wouldn't support them. You have to admit, the Organization made your job a lot easier… Rokuseru."

"Enough of that." I turned around, slightly blushing. Axel and I gave each other those nicknames when we first started out our friendship. But, we grew out of it after we joined the Organization. After that, I never called Axel anything else, but he started calling me 'Roxy'. Weird, but okay. It's something, right?

"It won't be long now until he starts searching for you." Namine chuckled and took out her sketchbook. "But before that happens, tell me about your relation about with Sora. I hear twincest is the next best thing for a couple and their lover. Says it creates an 'Orgy effect." I tensed up and chocked a little bit on a clump of rice, only to get her to laugh at my reaction. "H-How?" I stuttered.

"I saw the past. I even took the liberty to draw it." Namine held out her book. I blushed, instantly slamming it down. "…I'm going to burn this."

"No you're not." She chuckled and I seriously wanted to rip her voice box out of her throat. "But on all seriousness, Why did you bring this to school?! If someone sees this-"

"I have everything under control, Roxy."

"Don't call me that."

"But you let Axel call you that."

"Do too."

"Namine, enough! Please!" I poked at my cotton flower. Another strange aspect of Cloud's motherly figure; needs to make sure that the 'child' eats their vegetables. Yuck! "And let just stick on the topic at hand."

"That's why it's called a conversation, Roxas." Namine said matter-of-factly, putting her finger up in the air for emphases. "It keeps changing topics and just keeps going and going and going and going and-"

"If **_you_** keep going and going, Imma gonna to end you right now." Quiet. Namine smiled and I did a slight smirk as well. She took a deep breath, already sealing her fate.

"AND GOING AND GOING AND GOING AND GOING!"

"That's it!" I jumped over towards her and put her in a headlock. Namine, laughing, tries getting away by elbowing me in the sides. Sure, I wasn't going to kill her, but that doesn't mean I wasn't going to let her suffer. That would just be un-Roxas of me, now would it?

"Ah-hm!" All playing instantly stopped as Axel stood over top of us, his eyes piercing down on us, mainly at Namine, with a chilling glare. "Somehow, I knew I was going to find you with her." He declared in a monotone voice. I let go of Namine quickly, looking somewhere other than at Axel. I knew he was angry with me for avoiding him again. "Hello, Axel." Namine put forth a smile. "Would you like to have the rest of lunch with us?"

"Funny. He's having lunch with you?" Axel's voice became just a little bit louder, indicating us that he's pretty ticked off. "Even when I asked him to join me and Ami at lunch today."

Ami.

That gawd-forsaking name piercing throughout my entire body, eating away at my insides. I bit my lips to try and calm myself down. "Oh… That was today?" I laughed nervously. "Sorry. I forgot about it. Plus, I needed to talk to Namine about something really important. Right Namine?"

"Ugh, yeah!" Namine lied to help me out. "Really, really important."

Axel wasn't buying our lie. Not by a long shot. Which isn't unusual to us since he could tell when people are lying… most of the time, anyway. "Talking?" He repeated.

"Yes." Namine smiled again, and I thought I saw Axel snarling a bit. His gaze was cold as it was stuck on Namine's petite frame.

"… Axel." I caught his attention, his eyes instantly softening up. "I'll talk to you about th-"

"AXEL!" I flinched, trying to keep my sudden rush of anger at bay. That high pitch-annoying screech can only belong to one person. It was her!

Ami Misu.

The sophomore ran up to and wrapped her long arms around Axel's neck. Damn. Another feature I don't have and possibly Axel always wanted. "How are you doing, baby?" She cuddled on him.

Baby?! I twitched a little, trying to keep cool as Axel was sweet-talking her like he does with the counter girl to get a discount on our ice cream. I can tolerate that… most of the time. Because unlike the counter girl, Ami actually liked his crap. I do, too. I just wish it was directed to me sometimes. "Well, hello there, Roxas." Ami smiled at me. Namine elbowed me, telling me to smile. I smiled, but it wasn't pretty and I really didn't care if it was or not. "…Hello, Ami." AH! Her name burns my tongue!

"Are you going to come with us to finish lunch? Axey is such a good friend." Axey? Insert another twitch here. She caressed his chin in a loving matter. "He wouldn't eat a single bite until you came. Isn't that sweet?" Our eyes came in contact for a couple of seconds. Deep blue eyes meeting my ocean blue ones. They seem… cold. "I would, but me and Namine really must be going-"

"Where?" Axel hastily asked. Ami gave him a look that I couldn't quiet recognizes before turning back towards me, her eyes even colder than before. "Why are you avoiding him?" I flinched. How did she know that? Axel looked at her a little shocked at her completely correct assumption before chuckling. "Ami, that's ridiculous." He stated. "Roxy would never do that." He's lying to himself. I know he is.

"Roxy, huh?" A smiled crossed her face as if she solved the world's biggest and oldest mystery and it sent chills up and down my spine. I'm not even touching her and she's already frozen. "But you seem pretty eager to leave with Namine. What's you're secret?"

"None of your business, you bi-" Namine slammed her heel on my foot and I bit hard on my gums to stop myself from screaming. "It's something we have to talk about, Ami. That's all you need to know. Nice meeting you, though." She smiled and grabbed my hand. I was right. Frozen. I turned to Axel and our eyes met. Bad mistake on my part. I couldn't help myself anymore and sighed. "Axel… I'll talk to you on the way home." Axel's eyes lit up before he nodded, the happiness slowly going away as Namine and I were moving further away from them. I wondered why?

* * *

"Wow. This really sucks for the both of us." Sora said to Namine and me during our walk home after school. "I'm stuck with Kairi, Axel's stuck with this Ami chick, Riku is acting strange, and we don't even have a clue as to what to do."

"I hate my life." I mumbled. "I mean, I knew him longer than anyone! I know the real him to love him and why the hell is someone going out with an Orgy Thirteen member if everyone in the school hates them."

"Maybe the Ami girl liked Axel all this time and finally got the courage to ask." Sora smiled at his theory. Namine chuckled and I gave him a glare. That was not something I wanted to hear. "Sora, shut the fuck up!"

"This is a fanfiction, Roxas. It's STFU, noob. Get it right!"

…BAM!

I didn't feel any remorse watching him holding his head, squirming in pain. In fact, it took a lot of weight off my shoulders. Namine laughed some more. "Ah, the beauty of twincest." She stated. I almost laughed at how wide Sora's eyes became. "Roxas-"

"I didn't tell her. She found out on her own with her little… witchery and crap." I turned to face her. "What is it that you have again?"

"I can see the memories of people and the ever-changing future." Namine bragged and I rolled my eyes. Show off. We'd gotten to a corner on a street before I stopped walking. Namine, smirking, continued ahead, already knowing what's up. Sora, on the other hand, stayed and looked at me with sadness in his eyes. "You came back to school… when are you coming back home?" He asked. I looked away from him, unable to stand the hurt in his eyes. "Father is not completely over me, Sora. We both know that." I stated. "I came to school because I heard you think he's calmed down. He calmed down enough to stop searching for me, but not hesitate to kill me if I even take a step in his territory."

"Then I'll protect you." Sora got up in my face. I breathed in deeply, taking in his intoxicating scent of bubble gum, sea salt, and flowers. He must've been hanging around Riku and Kairi all day. "We're brothers. We have to protect each other-"

"Don't, Sora." I moved back. "You… You are extremely lucky to be the favorite. Don't give up the privilege just because you want to protect me, someone that's unwanted by everyone. And don't forget, I'm pretty strong. I've been on my own for years. I can protect myself." I smiled at him. "But, I'll be back one day. I promise."

"… You better." Sora gave me a quick hug before walking off. I exhaled once he was far from my senses. It I would've inhaled his scent again, I would've lost it. I turned around and started walking. I needed to go somewhere first before I even think about going back to Cloud and Leon's place.

* * *

"You're here early?" I turned around to see Axel walking around the clock tower. I smirked. "Nah, you're just late." Axel sat next to me on the ledge and handed me some Sea-Salt Ice Cream. "Thanks Akuseru." I stated, smirking at the shock he had on his face. "Akuseru?" Axel stated, slightly smiling. "You haven't called me that in years."

"Well, you haven't called me Rokuseru ether." I bit into the ice cream. "Instead, you replaced that with that defile name 'Roxy."

"I haven't heard you complain not once."

"I have!" I pouted. "Plenty of times!"

"Not when I call you that." Axel smirked at me before looking out towards the sunset. I couldn't help but to noticed he was right. I barely complain about him calling me that. Instead, I kinda like it when he does. He doesn't need to know that, though.

"… What was it that you and Namine talked about?" Axel asked me, and that was the last thing I was hoping for. I looked away, not wanting to tell him. But that even made him more curious to know. "Well?"

"Namine… has some suspensions about Ami." So do I. Axel's face fell. "What about Ami?"

"Well… We were wondering about… how can I put this without sounding mean?" I mumbled, rubbing the back of my head.

"Well then don't." Axel stated, catching me off guard. "If you can't figure it out, don't say anything until you do. I don't want us to have a fight over something as simple as miscommunication."

"… I guess." I shrugged, happy that he dropped it.

"Now I have a couple more questions to ask you." Axel finished his ice cream and pointed the stick at me. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I have not been avoiding you… okay, so maybe I am." There was no use trying to hide the truth from him anymore. Hurt instantly entered Axel's eyes. I'm getting sick and tired of seeing that expression. "Why?" He asked, and I hated the upset tone in his voice.

"… I've been kinda… occupied lately…" I curled up into a ball. "It's been driving me bonkers."

"Well then, what is it?" Axel smiled at me, his eyes deep within mines. "You know you can tell me anything." I looked away from those emerald orbs of his. I can't look at him. Not with all this confusion. "It's a personally problem that I want to find on my own." Axel huffed, realizing that he wasn't going to get anything else out of me. "Okay. Second question. Why have you been hanging around Namine a lot lately? You still like her?" I had a feeling that he was going to ask that. That's why I snapped.

"What does me liking her have to do with spending time with a friend!" I hissed. Axel shook his head in a defensive way, holding his hand up like he was surrendering. "I'm just asking-"

"You act like that everything Namine comes around us! You act all mean and stiff towards her. You weren't even like this before Precious, so why are you now?"

"I was just asking, Roxy. Calm down." Axel chucked nervously. "I just remember that back then, you told me that you like Namine. If you still do, I think she might have the hots for you-"

"Axel, just stop talking." I looked away from him. "We were talking about Ami and something important than your… _**girlfriend**_ and that's all you need to know." I hastily got up. " I have to-"

"Wait!" Axel grabbed my hand, my body turning into jelly as his warmth was taking over my body. "Okay. I'm sorry if I offended you and Namine. I just thought you wanted a lover a-and I wanna help-"

"Axel… You can't." I stated, not looking. "As much as I would lovefor you to, you can't."

"How can you say that when I haven't even tried yet?" Axel got up and hugged me from behind. My face turned red with blush, heart pounding faster than a speeding bullet. "Listen, I tell you why I'm a little… iffy, that's a better word for it, with Namine if you just give me a change to help." I looked down at my feet, sighing. "Are you happy with Ami?" I chocked out.

"What?"

"Are you happy… with your relationship with Ami?" Silence. I never hated it as much as I do now. "… Yeah. I am." Axel whispered in my ears. I flinched a little, but quickly regained myself.

"… How happy?"

"Roxas, what does this have to-"

"How happy, Axel?" I interrupted. I can feel Axel looking away from me. "…Very." Did he just chock?

"Have you guys…?"

"Kiss? Only once and that's about it."

"When."

"The Monday you came back. Roxas, I don't understand-"  
"I'm not finish!" I yelled, my voice somewhat horsing up. "And how serious is she with you and vice versa."

More silence. Axel sighed. "Roxas-"

"Answer me!" Another sigh. "… Very." He answered, very lowly as if he was wish that wasn't going to hear it. But I did. "Then you can't help me." I stated. "Now I really have to go, Axel. See you later." I didn't even look at him the entire interrogation. I couldn't bare to see whatever happiness he had in those eyes for her when he answered the questions. Ami was another Precious, Axel's first girlfriend. She was kind. She was lovely. She was someone I didn't mind; I wasn't as in love with Axel as I was now. But Ami… something was just off about her.

* * *

"I'm home- I mean, here!" I walked into the house, taking my shoes off and stepping up on the carpet raise. Leon looked up from his dictionary size book and at me, taking a small whiff of the air. Cloud's cooking, and it does smell good. "Welcome back, Roxas." He stated in his usual monotone voice. "And don't worry. Feel free to call this you're home."

"Yeah, well, you guys are still underneath my 'don't trust' list since you refused to tell me answers-"

BOP! "That wasn't necessary." Cloud stated as I rubbed the spot he slammed the wooden spoon at. Where the hell did he come from? "And look at you. Had a depressing day?"

"… How can you tell?" I blinked at him, surprised.

"I sometimes wonder that, too." Leon stated. "Roxas looks like he just have one mask on all the time. Did your face get suck like that?"

"Ha Ha." I glared at him, only to receive one back. Cloud pulled me closer and hugged me, shocking me by his display of affection. "You two play nice and what happen today, Roxy?" I looked up at him, confused. He was acting so motherly towards me. I didn't even mind him calling me Roxy. It has to be an act. But I told him everything, like I was under a spell of some sort that I can only trust them this once.

Leon laughed at me after the story was over. "So you're not in love with Namine?"

"NO!" I yelled. "She's like a sister. It would be like incest! Gross!"

"I wouldn't say that if I were you." Cloud chuckled as I stared at him wide-eyed. I'm pretty sure I left out the part about Sora and I. "But, even though you're in pain over this whole love triangle thing, you need to do what is best for both you and Axel. And that's being a friend."

I raised my eyebrow in question. "That's it?"

"Well, of course that's it. What else would there be? You thought I was going to give you an elaborate scheme to get rid of their relationship, making Axel fall in love with you and you two can have you're happily ever after?"

"Uh… yeah…" I grinned.

"Well, too bad." Cloud smirked and my grin disappeared. "You don't need to be low. If that's the case, he'll hate you even more. Everything you want will come to you if you just know how to play it right and be patient." Wait? What?! Is he contradicting himself!? "So, in playing it right, support him and be happy for him like a friend should be." I gave Cloud a weird look of unsure-ness. "Trust him, Roxy." Leon stated, putting his book down after reading the same sentence about five times when Cloud and I were talking. "He knows what he's talking about."

"Don't call me that." I stated and marched up stairs. I stopped and heard them talking amongst themselves. Something about telling Sora and me the truth, but I quickly walked away to my room before they can somehow figure out that I was listening to them. And I bet you that they know that I heard the part that I heard. They're strange.

* * *

The next day, I tried to take Cloud's advice. I _**tried**_ and I could see Namine laughing at my obviously failed attempt. "Roxy, sweety, are you okay?" Ami asked me and I twitched. "Don't call me that." I stated, trying to sound as polite as possible. "I hate being called that. It's annoying as hell." Just like you keep rubbing Axel's hand. Hell, touching him just irks me period!

"Sorry." She smiled. "But thanks again for finally joining us for lunch. You and Namine."

"Yes… you and _**Namine**_." Axel mumbled, putting a strong emphasis on Namine's name. Now that I know that Axel has some hatred towards Namine, I can see it more clearly now. I still wonder why he hates he so much, but with the proposal he gave to me yesterday, there was no way I was ever going to find out. "No problem." I did a fake smile. "I mean, I owe you and Axel one lunch since I skipped out yesterday."

"That's good to know. You two are very loyal to each other." Ami put her chin on her hand, staring intensely at me. Not lovingly but… interested. Like I'm a code she's trying to crack. "How loyal are you two anyway, if I must ask?" Deep blue eyes staring down at my ocean blue, I couldn't help but to notice a look of… emotionless. Not a single thing. A look of non-recognition would've been better then this. "Very." I smirked. Ami smirked along with me and turned back to Axel, her eyes showing a look that's un-readable. Okay, so maybe it wasn't better. It was confusing and annoying not to know what's she's thinking. "So, you wanna come over my house today, Axel?" Axel stiffened up at the question and my nails were already carving into the table. Did I mention that it was steel?

"Sorry. Not today. Or anytime soon." Axel bit into his hot dog. "I got something to do with my brother that's probably going to last a couple of days." I raised my head, curious. Axel usually tells me these things whenever Arkamaru does an art project. Why didn't he tell me about this? Unless…

"Are you sure?" She moved up to his ears, my blood pressure rising with every inch she moved. "I'll make it worth your while." Namine grabbed me before I could have the chance to make an outburst. Thought, I wish she didn't this time.

"No thanks." Axel smiled. "I can't betray my brother like that." I looked away and bit into my hot dog, holding it in my mouth. "Hey, Roxas," Namine started, and Axel's eyes instantly became focused on the conversation between her and me. "Do you know that there's a art festival coming up?"

"Not really?" I said, hotdog still in my mouth and sucking it up so it won't slip out as I was mixed the corn and mash potatoes together. What? They're good together! You should try it!

"Well, my art pieces might be hung up in there and I was wondering if you wanted to come." She smiled, then looked at Axel. "And you, too, Axel."

"I'll see." Axel mumbled, but was looking at me the entire time. "Roxas?" He questioned, like I was supposed to answer for him.

"hm?" I slurped up the rest of my hot dog and finished the half piece in one bite. Don't ask how, I just can. Axel's face turned red and he coughed. "Ugh… Excuse me for a moment." Axel hastly got up and left. Ami gave me one last glance before she took off with Axel. This time, there was an emotion in there that I could read and it was loud and clear.

Hatred.

"Namine, I'll be back." I picked up my backpack and followed them into the hallway.

"I can't help it." I hid behind the lockers once I heard Axel's voice. He sounded irritated, yet exhausted.

"Yes you can, Axel. I'm trying to help you." There's that bitch, Ami's voice. She, on the other hand, just sounded irritated.

"You should know that it's much harder than it looks Ami." Axel sighed, rubbing his fingers through that gorgeous hair of his, the pinched the skin between his eyes. He's obviously irritated over something. "Especially not with Ro-"

"You're not trying hard enough." She growled. "How am I suppose to help you to get over your un-acquired love if you're not even trying yourself?" Un-acquired love? There's something that Axel haven't told me.

Another sigh came form him, but he gave up. "You're right. I'm sorry. Truly I am." Axel laughed and hugged her awkwardly. "It's just that… I can't do it over night."

"I know you can't. But please, show me something to let me know that you're at least trying. Because I really want to be with you… mow and forever, Axel." Ami stated and she went up on her toes to kiss him. My heart stopped and I dropped my backpack, pain numbing my entire body, not caring if the sound of the impact caught their attention. I've seem Axel kiss people before, but… I never reacted this badly before. And I thought I can handle the fact that he and that bitch are and will be kissing each other better than I imagined, but apparently, I was wrong. "R-Roxas?" Axel became panicked once he saw me. Ami, eyes filled with unreadable emotions, smirked at me before trying to hold him closer, but Axel separated himself from her and ran over to me like I was gasping for my last breath. "Roxas, what's wrong?"

"Huh?" I blinked

"You were all spaced out? Are you okay, Roxy?" Axel's voice was filled with panic as he picked up my bag for me. I bit my lips and regained myself before smiling. "Yeah! I'm fine. I was just coming to check on you since you left out so quickly then something appeared in my mind. Sorry about coming in on your private moment." I tilted my head to the side to add emphases on my innocence.

"N-No. It's okay." Axel rubbed the back of his neck, red appearing on his face as he turned away from me. He must be embarrassed by it. I grabbed my backpack, our hands slightly brushing against each other. He was still warm. "Akuseru." I mumbled low enough so only he can hear. "You have to tell me about this un-acquire love of yours later on." I watched his face fall quickly and before I could even question it, the bell rung.

* * *

"Spill it." I cornered Axel at the clock tower. Axel looked away nonchalantly, eating his ice cream in a slow fashion. Damn innuendos and food fetishes. "I have no idea to what you are talking about."

"AXEL!"

"Okay. Okay. Calm down, Roxy." Axel stated, turning towards me. "I'll tell you, alright. Just calm down with the anger."

"Whatever." I mumbled. I was irritated since he wasted an hour and an half acting as if he didn't know anything. "You remember Precious, right?" He started out.

"How could I forget her? She was one of the cool ones back in fifth grade." I smiled. "Sad, though. She had to move far away. That's why she avoided you her last week. She didn't want to tell you she had to end it because of it-"

"That wasn't it, Roxy." Axel caught me by surprise. "I told you that so you wouldn't get all worried about me. You just told me you liked Namine and I didn't want my problems to interfere with your goal of getting her."

"… What do you mean?" I asked. "What happen?"

"Precious was cheating on me the entire time, Roxas. And not just me, but five other dudes. Three in which was over fourteen and two in which she was sleeping with." My eyes became as wide as saucers. "P-Precious?! Our Precious?"

"Yeah. I was shocked too." Axel smiled. "So I was grieving over that for a while. Then after a while, I started having feeling for a certain someone. Well, they were there when I was with her, but they were getting stronger. I thought I was crazy at first, but then I thought I was even crazier not to admit it."

"Tell me about it." I smirked. It took me forever just to admit that I was in love with Axel. "So here I am, still loving that same person after, what, four years now." Axel chuckled, but it quickly disappeared. "But… they never noticed me… they will never understand my feelings… plus, they love somebody else, so it's an un-acquired love."

"Oh that makes since." I smirked, but it faded away. "So how does Ami come into play?"

"That week you were gone, I had nobody to talk to. I felt so alone. Ami came and said that she wants to date me. I thought she was kidding, but she said no. I told her I had someone else in mind and I gave her a name. I also told her that it was un-acquire and she said 'so acquire me." I laughed. That was kinda cute. "I thought the girl was joking, so I turned her down. Throughout that week she tried getting my attention and said she would help me get rid of these feelings. So… I went for it."

"So she's just a pity love?" I smiled, but very little.

"She doesn't mind, ether." Axel smiled. "She said that I would love her one day. I wish that was true. But everytime I look into her blue eyes, I see a shade lighter; as bright as the ocean. All the time." I looked away from him. "But… you are at least trying to find love… and it's obvious that she loves you since she's going through all this." I slightly chuckled. "I felt that something was up with Ami, but I guess I changed my mind after what you just told me… She must really love you after all." I forced a smile towards him. "But… I'm happy that you finally found yourself somebody to love… hopefully." Axel's eyes widen with hurt and fear before quickly turning away. "… Thanks…" He mumbled. I wonder why he's like that.

* * *

"I'm home- I mean, here." I really need to stop doing that. I heard a small moan in the distance and rolled my eyes. "I'm coming in."

"Don't worry." I heard Cloud's voice. "We aren't doing anything too intimate now."

"But you are doing something to at least one of your's pleasure."

"Mines! Leon doesn't like massages."

"Correction. I don't like giving them. Especially to you." I smiled at that response and walked in the living room, seeing Cloud laid out on the couch with Leon massaging his back. I tried to ignore his hard-on caused by his lover's moans. I can see why he doesn't like them now. "Hello, sweetie. How was your day?" Cloud addressed me. My face became straight. "Please don't call me that." I mumbled. Leon chuckled. "Well, that's another way to get you tick."

"Another?" I glared at him once I noticed that my Axel plushy- I mean, shadow plushy near him. "I told you not to touch him! What did you do?!"

"Easy there, tiger." Cloud laughed. "Leon knows better than to mess with your stuff." I glared harder at the brunette before snatching my plushy.

"Speaking of your Axel's plushy, how is he?" Leon started.

"It's not an Axel plushy and…" I trailed off a bit, not really caring if they noticed or not. "… He's fine." Nether of them were satisfied in that, but what do I care. They're complete strangers. It's bad enough that I told them something. "I'm going to my room." I turned around and hastily walked upstairs, slamming the door shut and lending down on it, curled up into a ball. "… Cloud basically says I should just let things happen." I said to my plushy. "I should just be his friend and just let life move on… but it hurt saying that I was happy for him to have Ami when I really don't… I don't think I can do it. I barely survived the day."

"I'm pretty sure you can." Leon stated on the other side of the door. It didn't bother me since I already felt his presence. "It's hard, but it will be worth it."

"… But I love him, Leon."

"I know you do, Roxas." Leon said, and it felt like he was sitting right next to me, rubbing my head as if I was lying on his shoulders; Like a father figure. "But trust us on this. You'll be glad you did. And another set of advice. When you do get rid of something, make sure that they're gone for good. Don't make the same mistake you mother, Cloud, and I did."

"… What does that suppose to mean?!" I asked. Then I felt Leon's presence disappear. I should've known that was going to happen. They never answer my questions. I bet you they won't even answer me what's two plus one!

… _You'll know soon enough._

I jumped. That wasn't Sora's voice I just heard inside of my mind. It sounded like… Leon's?


	17. SoraChronicle8

See Prologue 2 for Author's Notes  
_...italics= twin's thoughts  
"italics"= voice while Sora's unconscious._

* * *

I started feeling a little self-concern after that episode with Riku in the boy's locker room. Don't get me wrong, I love the things he did to me. But, those feelings I saw… they were exactly the same expressions as I saw in my dream.

Hurt and jealousy.

It scared me a bit because I felt as though I saw into the future. What if I did? I shuttered at that thought. I don't want to see what might happen later on in my life! I want to get through it one step at a time. Besides, with how crazy this world is, it might just only show me extremely bad things and major disasters.

But then again… what will become of Riku and I? I wonder if we would still be friends or something more or less. I worry about that all the time.

I wanted to believe that those expressions were towards Kairi. But, more then likely, it could've been towards me. I mean, I am dating his ex, right? No matter how hard they try or how much they say it, everyone still loves their ex-lover! Unless they did something terrible like killing a family member, which I'm pretty sure Kairi didn't.

I just wish I knew what Riku was thinking. If I did, maybe, just maybe, I wouldn't be in this love triangle like predicament.

* * *

"Riku, you know the rules."

"And I'm pretty sure you teachers don't follow them, anyway!" Riku hissed and looked back at his cell phone, texting. Kairi rolled her eyes in annoyance and I smirked. This happens almost everyday. Our teacher growled as Riku continue to ignore him. "Mr. Kuragami-"

"Relax!" Riku snapped at him. "I'm putting it away now. Happy!?"

"No. Give it to me." The teacher held out his hand. "You'll get it back at the end of the class." Riku looked at his hand, then at his eyes with a deadly glare. The teacher raised his eyebrow, un-intimidated by Riku. "Do you want it back at the end of the day then?"

"You're joking, right?" Stated Riku.

"I don't joke." The teacher growled. "And I'm pretty sure with you high status in this school's popularity, your girlfriend can wait until after school to talk to you." Riku's glare became deeper, which made me shiver a bit. "Who'd ever said it was my girl. A girl!? I'm single, pops! And the person I'm talking to is way more important that some silly old girl!" I slightly chuckled at all the girls in the classroom cringing to that statement. I knew how this important person is.

"I wonder who that might be." Kairi basically questioned me with a statement. I smiled at her. "It's Riku's grandfather, Kisshu. From his father's side."

Kairi crocked her head to the side, which was pretty cute for someone like her to do."… his grandfather?"

"Yeah. It's a long story." I chuckled, but I knew I have to explain it to her later.

The teacher snatched the cell out of Riku's hands, which was pretty damn brave if you ask me. Riku looked at him like a wild, rabid animal. "You'll get this at the end of-"

RING!

Speak of the devil.

Riku did his signature smirk before snatching back his cell, the teacher twitching in irritation. "Thank you very much." He stated with much sarcasm, grabbing his things and leaving, texting away. If it were any other time and person, I would've complained about him leaving Kairi and I alone.

"Can you explain to me what's going on, Sora?" Kairi asked, clueless as ever. Usually, she's the one who knows everything This is the first time I've ever seen Riku act like this."

"That's because you're usually absent or in a different class period." I smiled at her. "Riku's grandfather just got a new cell phone and is trying to learn how to use it. Mainly texting since he pretty much got the calling thing down pack. And Riku willingly excepted the offer to help him."

"He seems so eagered." Kairi observed. "And I thought his family prevented him from seeing his father's family."

"He complained about it some years ago. So he gets to see them once a month with Zexion, but haven't been able to lately." I opened my locker door. Riku hasn't seemed to came to his locker yet.

"But why couldn't he just wait until after school like the rest of us?"

"Who knows? Riku is his own person." I smirked. So daring and so energetic. It makes my stomach curl sometimes and instantly turns me on. "I just wish he can control himself, though. He seems more reckless than usual." Kairi sighed.

"I don't think that. Restless, but not reckless." I lied. He's been very reckless indeed. Going out on his own to fight the Organization. The kiss the other day. Kairi almost catching us with that said even, too! I grabbed my hicky, still feeling his lips on my skin. I wonder what is going through his mind?

"Hey! Reckless is the last thing I am." Riku appeared behind us, slightly scaring us in the process. "And that's just sad. Talking about me behind my back."

"Well, you're worth talking about." Kairi smirked with a wink. If I didn't know better, I'd say she's flirting. I'm not mad- I didn't even want her to be my girlfriend. I just want her to stop hitting on my mad candy!

Both of them took notice in my jealously and laughed. "Don't worry, Sora. I'm all yours." Kairi wrapped her arms around mines. I slightly cringed, hoping she didn't notice it. Did Riku just cringe, too? Nah! I doubt it. Though, with that expression he gave me the other day- the one that goes along with the eyes in my dream- I wouldn't be too shock if he did.

* * *

"Riku, put that phone away!"

"Go fuck off, hoe!" Riku retorted to Kairi and they both laughed, knowing that he was joking. Riku and I have very high respect for her and vise versa. All three of us went off to Destiny Islands after school to get away from the Twilight drama. We came here when we were in elementary and middle school, so we're suppose to be in the Destiny Island Clique in the school because of it. It's this school territorial thing that I've never got into. It's not worth the extra drama.

Riku put his phone away after a quick text, grabbing the peddle to his boat that would take us to the play island. "You guys wanna share one?" He smirked, though it seems fake to me. I wanted to retort, but couldn't since Kairi spoke up first. "No! I'm pretty independent! I can have my own boat."

Thank you, Kairi!

"And besides. Since you two always leave the island together and I'm always leaving a little earlier, why don't you two share one?"

…I hate you, Kairi.

I've never shared a boat with Riku in my life. I'm always afraid he's just going to one day find out I like him, call me a fag, end our friendship, and then throw me overboard to let me be swept by the currents. Stupid, I know, but I live by it. I'm still here, am I not? "N-no! I'm good!" I waved my hand in a defensive motion, hopping they get the message.

They didn't.

"Aw, come on, Sora." Kairi stated, putting on her crocodile tears. I just huffed, not affected by it as much as I use to be. "It makes perfect sense." I saw her grin that evil little grin of hers. I know what's going through her mind.

… No… Don't do it… Don't you dare, Kairi!

"Especially since I'm going to get there before you guys anyway."

Damn it! She did it.

"You're on!" Riku's competitive streak kicked in. He grabbed me and practically pushed me in the boat with him. Woah! Where did that strength come from?

I'm starting to hate Kairi. She's evil like Namine.

No wonder they're related.

* * *

"Sora? You're okay?" Riku gave me a look of concern. I didn't look at him because of my over dramatic fear, but I could feel it. What if I just look at him and he all of a sudden finds out and push me overboard? Riku is great with reading people, so I wouldn't be surprise if he did find out just by looking at me. But then again, it would save me a lot of trouble. "I'm fine." I mumbled, holding my hands together tightly and sitting down stiffly. Riku started to slow down the pace, which caused me to look at him. "You're slowing down. Kairi's going to get the lead." I stated. I don't really care who wins; I just want to get out of this boat.

"Let her win this time." Riku stated, eyes fixed on me. "I just want to know what's wrong with you."

I gulped. "N-nothing's wrong." I studdered.

"Liar!" Riku stopped the boat completely and I started to freak out on the inside. "Now tell me what's really going on, sky!" Come on, Sora. Think of something. Think of something. "Sky-"

"Roxas!" I blurted out. Of all things, why him!? Riku and Roxas are like cats and dogs. Eternal rivals for no apparent reason from my knowledge.

As expected, Riku frowned, but tried to quickly hide it for my sake. "I'm sure Roxas is fine. He'll move back with you in no time. If not you, then Axel. Though, I'm pretty sure he's with him now." Riku stated peddling again. I chuckled. "you have no clue-" I stopped in mid-sentence once I figured out he wasn't going to listen to me talk about my brother. I've expected as much. He hates Roxas with a passion. But my eyes widen to the familiar look in his eyes. I say them the other day and in my dream.

Hurt and jealousy.

I do not understand why he has them for Roxas., but I'm starting to think that this is a little more then just a coincidence. This is the second time that happens, though I could just be over reacting like usual. Not liking the tension, I changed the subject to something that I know Riku would like to hear and talk about. "How's Kisshu?"

"Grampa's fine!" Riku perked up.

Wow. That was quick.

"It's easier to know what's going on with him now that he'd gotten a new phone! And since he knows that he's risking it just by texting me, he doesn't call." He finished.

"Risking it?" I asked, cocking my head to the side like a puppy, making Riku laughed. What I do that was funny to him?

"Yeah. My family's being a bitch right now." His enthusiasm faded away as quickly as it came. "They don't want me anywhere near my father side after he gave me something to give to Zexion. It was a simple chain. That's what started it." Riku sighed, looking away with pain filled in his eyes. "You know that I lived in a household that practically everyone lived in, right?" I nodded, watching Riku cringe. "Everyone in the household- mother, aunts, uncles, cousins- everyone! I saw them all jump Zexion for the first time in my life!" My mind instantly jumped to the day Father fought Roxas. I shivered at the thought. And now, Riku have to suffer from the sight, too. "They broke the chain since it was originally for me, but Grampa said that I was spoiled too much that I should give it to Zexion. I did! And they just… just attacked him! For nothing at that! All because Zexion got something he cherished from the two people who actually love him!"

"No body knows that you saw this happen?"

"Oh, they know!" Riku hissed, scaring me a bit. "I confronted them, telling them to stop hurting him! So far, Zexion doesn't know. And he'd been trying to make up lies about the chain when I confront him in school, trying not to hurt my feeling."

"Oh." That was all I can say.

"We're more so similar now, Sora." Riku smiled, but then frowned. "Both of our brothers are being abused."

"Isn't that what brought them to the organization in the first place? Being abused and unloved?" I looked down. Roxas have Axel and me. Why can't he just leave?

"Sky." I looked up at Riku smiling brightly at me. "Let start up the Independent Project this weekend, okay. I have an idea that will give us a fresh start in getting rid of the Organization once and for all."

"… Sure." I returned his smile, though, it wasn't nearly as nice as his.

* * *

Surprisingly enough, Kairi didn't bug us about winning the race. Instead, we went straight into what we usually do when we go visit the play island- we spar three ways. Kairi is usually the first one out since she's not that strong, nor does she have a lot of endurance. But she's very criticizable, yet, un-expectantly skillful. Throughout the entire fight, all Riku and I heard was-

-"Aim a little higher next time."

-"Not so much force! You'll lose balance."

-"That a boy! You can probably do that about three more times before switching to a new technique. Confuse the enemy that way!"

Many people would've hated this, but not Riku and I. Kairi's advices are usually helpful; She and Namine have a way of doing that. It actually gave us a winning chance in joining the fencing team.

"Hey guys. I'm going to head home now." Kairi checked her watch, then looked at the sky. "Girl problems and all that, ya know?"

"EW! I didn't need to know that you needed to change you tampon!" Riku laughed at my outburst and I'm confused once again to why he is yet again.

"Not THAT girl problem, Sora!" Kairi glared at me., then it soften up as she waved a good bye to use and left. Wow, she was right about leaving before Riku and I. I turned towards Riku. "Do you wanna go?" I asked, a little too hastily for my taste.

"Nah. I wanna train for a little while longer, if you don't mind?" Riku stated and I knew I was stuck here. Despite his outraging attitude towards this 'fifthly place' in the words of my man-candy, he actually loves everything about it. From the clean white sand to it's exotic trees. I was the only one he told, since we tell each other everything… well, almost everything. I looked up at and noticed that extremely dark grey clouds approaching quickly. Probably that's why Kairi wanted to leave so quickly. I gulped, hoping Riku finishes soon.

Besides the fact that I like him, I haven't told him another thing.

* * *

I made my way deep inside our Secret Spot. It was nothing special; just a cave with some drawn pictures on the walls. But it was everything to the three of us when we were younger. It was a little nostalgic, being down here in such a long time. I smiled, looking over at the drawings we did, the memories instantly rushing in my mind. It was just Riku and I when we first started out. Then second grade came, along with Kairi and nothing seemed to out of the ordinary when she joined our two-man group. I was little upset that she'd gotten into arguments with her cousin because she was on Axel and Roxas' side, but knowing her and Namine, they probably made up when they went home.

I sat down and grabbed a rock, carving into the wall with no idea what I'm doing. Just a natural drawing, I guess, if that what you want to call it. It ended up being a portrait of the four of us; Axel, Riku, Roxas, and me. Riku and Roxas could laugh with each other, let alone talk without the tendency to kill each other. I can hang around Axel without feeling a little intimidated by his height and protective4ness towards my brother. And we were all together like a clique of friends but much more. I was dating Riku and Roxas was dating Axel and shockingly, they would allow us to have some twincest time together every now and again- just as long as they're in the room or, in Axel's case, recording every single moment of it. It was a huge turn on for them, but more so Axel than Riku. We seemed to have gone through a lot of struggling as some of the scares showed. But we ended up okay with some high hopes and even higher spirits to move on and-

"Woah." I blinked a couple of time coming back to reality, and then chuckled to myself. That's never going to happen. I must be getting high off of something in this cave. The mushroom maybe?

"Sora?" I turned around to see Riku walking in. He looked panicked. "You've been here this entire time?" his voice was filled with worried and I started to feel a little guilty for not telling him exactly where I was going to be when I walked off.

"Riku, don't fret." I smiled, "That was like five minutes ago, and that's a stretch. Nothing too big."

"Ugh, Sora. I've been searching for you for over a half an hour. " My smiled quickly disappeared and I instantly tensed up. Over half an hour! That long!? That can only mean…

THUM!!!

"AAAHHH!" I jumped up and latched onto Riku, shivering like I've just got back from skinny-dipping in the artic waters. The thunder crashes afterwards didn't exactly help, ether. They've gotten worst. Why does gawd hate me? "Sora?" I forced my head to look up at Riku, concern deep within his eyes. "Are you scared of lightning? I never knew that."

"I didn't want to tell anyone about it." I looked down, embarrassed. "It's something shameful for a boy to fear- hating lightning. It's not manly and attractive at all."

"… do you think you can move?" Asked Riku. I moved a bit, but when the next wave of thunder came, I latched back on to him, refusing to move at all. It was a gawd damn thunderstorm. No rain! No really, really strong wind! Just thunder and lightning! How the hell can that even happen!? "Alrighty then." Riku sat himself and me down, "We'll just wait for it to ride out." He took out his phone and sent out the same message to multiples of people, telling then where we are. I started hyperventilating, as the thunder grew louder. "Shh." Riku rubbed my head in a gentle and loving way. "It's going to be okay." I finally felt the tears leave my eyes. Usually, they're the first to come.

"If you reacted to this with thunderstorms, why didn't you tell anyboby?" Riku asked me and I turned away from him. "… A lot of independent people get through things alone, right?" I mumbled. Riku huffed in annoyance and pulled me closer, my head squished between his chest and his embrace. I can hear his heartbeat loud and clear. "Not all the time, Sor. Especially since you're so bad with it." He stated. "Listen. From now on, and I don't care where we are, if there's a thunderstorm coming, then we're going home to sit it out. I promise." I looked up at Riku and smiled. "Thanks." I said, feeling a little guilty that I didn't tell him. How can he be so caring to me? "… Can you keep petting me? It feels nice." Riku smirked and let me lay down on his chest, him petted me just like I asked and it calmed me down a lot more then I intended it to do. I was almost asleep, memorized by his touch that made my blood heat up and my senses tingle. He moved down from my hair to my back, and I did a slight moan to the change. It was good, though, because it was skin-to-skin contact since my shirt was raised from me lying down. I can feel his warmth- extremely loving and inviting. I wanted him to do this all day, just staying with him, lying on his chest, falling asleep to it from the rhythm of his breathing and heartbeat and the warmth he was giving me. It just feels so good! So very, very good.

"Sora." Riku looked away from me, blushing. "You can dream about Kairi all you want, but can you please keep your erection off my leg." I pulled away and jumped back, curling into a ball and hiding my redden face. Oh my gawd! Why do all the bad things happen to me when it's just getting good! "Sora." Riku sighed and pulled my head up so I can stare deep into those aquamarine eyes, hypnotized from it. He started to feel warmer within those seconds he stayed in contact with me, never looking away. "Riku… What are you-"

"He pulled me in and our lips connected. My eyes widen at first, but then I fluttered them close, intensifying the pressure. My arms snaked around his neck as I crawled up on his body; his back up against the wall, giving us support. Riku's tongue moved deep within my mouth, and I can only moan as it played along with mines. As his arms wrapped around my waist, a hand going down my baggy jeans and playing with my entrance. I jumped from the contact blushing like crazy. I wasn't expecting that to happen. Riku pulled me down into another kiss, not playing with my ass this time, but still had a good grab on me.

"R-Riku." I moaned out his name as he went down to my neck, attacking the hickey that he put there a few days ago, moaning to that as well, too. "You like that spot… don't cha?" I asked, trying to be sexy with it. Note, I said trying. Riku didn't answer me in words but purred to me, making the heat from his mouth on my neck more vibrating and more sensational for me. "Gawd, Sora, the things you do to me." He stated. I knew what he said was about me, but I think it was towards himself. He laid me down, toppling over me and pulling off his shirt. I blushed, looking away as quickly as possible. I try to avoid Riku being naked because of some reasons that you should know already. Taking my Adam's apple in his mouth,- oh my gawd, his lips feels so nice- I felt a hand going up my shirt and I started to feel a little self-conscious. "What's wrong?" Riku felt my edginess and purred into my ear. I blushed even redder before sighing dreamily. "I-I don't… I don't have a body like you…" I gulped after my confession and he chuckled at me.

"So?" Riku kissed my nose and our eyes locked on each other for a long time; blue eyes lost within aquamarine. "You're still beautiful." Beautiful? Did Riku just call me beautiful? I giggled, which made him smile. "There's my Sora." He said before stripping me of my shirt, his hot breathe running over my erect nipple and my gawd, did that felt good! I let out a couple of moans as he caressed me, just to satisfy him a bit since his hard-on was rubbing up against mine own.

"Ah. Riku!" I moaned out for him. Riku moved down, kissing my waistline before his hand reached down my pants and grabbed my erection. "Ah! Shit, Riku!"

"You are seriously a virgin." Riku chuckled and kissed my chest, making his way up towards my lips. "Moaning to every single touch I give you." I couldn't complain, but I resist the urge to moan once he started stroking it trying not to prove his point, even though it's true. He seems warmer, which isn't really good, since I'm more likely to come faster now. Riku clashed our lips together again and our tongues went into an epic battle for dominates. So much love… So much warmth…

.

..

…

…Screw cumming early, I'm horny!

I moved my hips up a bit, just for him to get the message- move faster. He got it and he did. Pure ecstasy feeling my entire body made my mind become numb. I didn't worry about a single thing. I couldn't worry about a single thing with mt mind so clouded. Not Kairi, Not Roxas- Nothing! All I wanted was Riku. I didn't question why he's doing this; I'm just thanking Gawd that he is. I don't know why he called my beautiful, but it sure boosted up my self-confidence. And… He called me his…

I'm his. Even if it's only for a moment, I belong to Riku.

His lips the moved to my ear, nibbling on it teasingly. "Sora…"

"R-Riku! I'm going to cum!" I announced, feeling the pit of my stomach tightening up. And just like that, Riku shifted into high gear. He moved his hand faster and gripped my erection harder. He was no longer attacking my ear, but every single part of my body, trying to give me as many hickies as possible before that final climax. One of the hickies he was really proud of was on my left peck, just above my heart. "You're my territory now." I heard him whisper to himself, and I moaned in pleasure as Riku gave one final jerk to make me cum all over his hand and my stomach. I dropped down on the sand, trying to catch my breath. I looked at Riku… he was staring down on me like the majestic creature he is.

Now would be a perfect time.

Now would be better than any.

I have to tell him! I just have to!

"Riku, I-" I stopped once I notice a drawing.

Kairi.

I huffed in irritation but at the same time, feeling guilty beyond belief. I just had sex, well, some touchy-touchy time, with someone other than my own girlfriend; who loves me, but it's not mutual.

Before I can even make a move on Riku, I have to end it with Kairi. Plain and simple.

* * *

I gulped. "…Riku."

"Hm?" He looked up at me as he was peddling us back to the mainland. I blushed, trying to think of what to say. The only reason I called him was because I wanted to hear his voice. "Um… thank you… for being there with me." I smiled. "Who knew what I would've done. Thunderstorms aren't exactly my favorite thing."

"You're welcome." Riku smiled. "What are friends for?" Yeah. What are friends for. I'm so lucky to have you. Even if it's just being friends. "You've been smiling a lot lately, land." I noticed.

"Yeah, well, don't get use to it." Riku huffed. Expressions aren't really his thing, and I guess that's why it's hard for me to read him. I laughed, then an idea popped into my head. "Hey! Doesn't your grandfather live on the Mainland?" I started towards him. Riku's eyes showed absolute happiness, meaning he'd got my idea.

* * *

"Riku!" I jolly old man yelled and embraced my man candy. "It's been too long! What, three months? Where's Zexion? I haven't seen him in four!"

"Busy." Riku stated. "But I'll tell him that you thought about him. He'll like that a lot. Also, I came on my own, so no ones know about this, okay?"

"Won't you get into trouble for that, my child?"

"I'm the land, Gramps. Trouble is all that I am. Creating earthquakes and crashing the rocks together." Riku smiled, and I couldn't help but to smile, too. The atmosphere felt nice compared to the last few weeks. "How rude of me." The old man started, looking at me. "Who is this fella?"

"This is Sora, Gramps. My best friend."

"The one you're always talking about?" I blushed at that notice. Riku talks about me a lot around him?! Riku laughed and I couldn't help but to notice a little blush on his face, too. For what, I have no idea. "Yep! That's the one."  
"Well, come in! Come in! A friend of my grandson is welcome anytime." The man stated, and we walked into the house. This was my first time ever coming into contact with anyone out of Riku's father side of the family besides Zexion. It's funny though, because I can see the resemblance in both of them. The grandfather had periwinkle hair like Zexion, but with a little more gray and Riku's beautiful eyes. I've never seen a picture of Riku's dad ether, but he said that his father and his grandfather look alike. Twins, almost, if it wasn't for the fact that age distinguished them.

"So, how are you doing, Sora?" Kisshu started out. "My grandson here said that you're having a stressful time lately?"

"Ugh." That was all I can say. How much did Riku tell him, anyway?

"Is it the same trouble with my grandsons?" Kisshu brought in some apple cider. I smirked at bit. If Riku can trust this man with secrets, so can I. Plus, I needed to get some things off of my chest. "Yeah. My twin's being abused. He'd made it out of the house okay when my father attacked him, but I still don't know where he is as far as housing goes."

"I'm pretty sure he's safe, seeing that he'd returned to school. He's part of that Organization thing with Zexion, right?"

"Yeah! How'd you know?" I asked a rather stupid question. Kisshu laughed a jolly old laugh that reminded me of Santa Claus, then he turned towards Riku. "Yep! He's a keeper!"

"Gramps!" Riku covered my ears and mouth before i could even ask what he meant. Kisshu laughed at his grandson's action while all I can do was question them. "I'm just stating what I see, my dear boy." Kisshu stated. I looked down as I saw dark aura pouring out of his hand, popping the top off to the cider. "You're a darkness!?" I asked another stupid question yet again once I'd gotten out of Riku's grip, fascinated. Kisshu blinked at me before smiling. "No one has ever been interested in the darkness before."

"Well, I am! I'm light! The Lightest of Light. My brother is the Darkest of light." I blurted out. Excitement took over as he walked over towards me, putting his hand out and summoning a ball of dark aura. My eyes probably looked like it was about to pop out of my head due to my happiness. It was quite beautiful actually. "Darkness is everywhere, my dear boy. Very powerful indeed. People think that if they can control the darkness, they will have nothing to worry. But you can't control darkness. And you can't control light. In fact, you can't control anything you have." Kisshu laughed, grabbing his grandson's arm and pulling it out. Riku got the message and summoned a dark ball of aura on his own. It was almost identical to Kisshu's, but not as beautiful. I'm pretty sure it's because of experience. "You can only co-exist with it. Use it to help you out, but not take advantage of it. And training is one way you can do that. Focus to help you learn to move in its way. To use strength in it's power. Otherwise, it will take control and it's almost impossible for you to get out. Darkness being the most dangerous one since people are so greedy with it. And that's what gives it its bad reputation."

"But not all darkness is bad." I mumbled, looking at Riku as he was focusing on keeping the ball intact. "In face, sometimes it can be... the most beautiful thing out of everything else." Riku finally looked at me and I smiled with a little blush, our eyes locked on each other again.

"Now you're getting it." Kisshu laughed, getting my attention away from my man-candy and to him. "And I'm sorry I underestimated you. I didn't think that a Light would understand, especially coming from a darkness like me."

"It's understandable." I stated. "After all, were opposites." It still awes people that Riku and I are still friends because of it.

* * *

The day with Riku's grandfather was just what I needed to have. Warm. Relaxful. And best of all, stress free. "It's getting darker." I told Riku as I looked out the window. Kisshu nodded and summoned some aura in his hands. I got excited, thinking that it was another one of his tricks he'd been showing me all day. "A gifts from me to you." He said, the aura moved to my hand and transformed into a chain with a crown on it. "It is designed to co-exist with your aura and keep you safe. The bond you and Riku share can be a little too dangerous to one's own being. Opposites attract, that is true, but without proper guidance, it can be disastrous. This is to help you with that guidance. You're bond can be your power. Your greatest strength."

"Thank you, grandpa Kisshu." I smiled, then looked at Riku. "… What?" He raised an eyebrow. "Put it on." I smirked, dangling it in front of his face. "You know how I get with jewelry." One day, I ended up breaking a chain my father got me because I was having a hard time trying to put it on. The hook was too small and I got frustrated. It's not really my fault if you asked me.

Riku was hesitated, but put it on me anyway. I wasn't trying to pull a move or anything on him- I made it clear that I was going to deal with Kairi first before I even try to get Riku if that's possible. But I couldn't help but to notice that his hand brushed against my cheek. Not accident like, but… affectionate. My hand went up and grabbed it, and it was radiating more warmth than usual. Turning around, our eyes linked again.

Hurt… but know jealousy. Well, there's a start.

Kisshu coughed to catch my attention, and I blushed deeply, separating from my man candy. I thought I saw him glare at his grandfather… I'm probably seeing things again. "It's nice meeting you, sir." I bowed, trying to end the awkwardness between them.

"Enough of your proper talk, son. I'm just as young as you are." He laughed- still reminds me of Santa Claus, which Riku swears up and down doesn't exist.

… OMG, Kisshu must be Santa!

"Now get going before you get into trouble with your parents." Kisshu snapped me out of my thoughts. "Okay!" I smiled and grab Riku to drag him out. He had a look that reminded me of a troubled puppy, not wanting to leave his sanctuary. "Come on, Riku."

"But-"

"You'll see him again. Beside, you know both of our parents are strict on curfew." I reminded him. I'm pretty sure his parents might let him get away with this one because of the storm, but I'm pretty sure that my parents won't.

"… Fine." Riku smiled and followed me after saying good-bye to his grandfather.

I like that jolly old man.

* * *

The train ride back to Twilight Town was pretty quiet. I wanted to know how Roxas was doing, but he was blocking me out, again. I'm guessing he's wherever Mom's friends are. That's usually the time when he tones me out completely.

But who was this Cloud?

Why does that name sound so familiar?

Trying to direct my attention away from the subject, I turn to Riku, watching him looking outside the window at the night's sky. The stars were bountiful, but it was slowing disappearing, as we were getting closer to our town. I grabbed the chain his grandfather gave to me. I can already feel my energy getting stronger, or the energy allowing me to get stronger in the old man's words. Just by being around him. "Riku…"  
"Hm?"

"What did he mean that I'm a keeper?"

Riku slightly tensed up, and I automatically knew I was going to have to fight him with this. "Couldn't you just let it go?"

"It's about me. I have to know. I have the right to know." I smiled, trying to keep calm as I watched him think. "So, can you just tell-"

"He means I should just keep an eye on you and don't let you slip away." Riku smirked. Why was he tensing up if the answer was so simple? "He said to Zexion, too, once he told him about little his group- him, Axel, Demyx, your brother. He tells that to everyone because he can automatically tell who's important and who's not. Plus, he doesn't want us to do the same mistake he did."

"What are you talking about- OH!" I instantly became quiet, but my curiously got the best of me. I usually try to stay away from that subject with him. "…Do you miss your father, Riku?" Riku popped his head up at my question. Shit, he's going to hate me now.

"… Sometimes." Riku smiled. "Even though he never loved mom that much, but he loved me, and I knew that. Mother always tried to find some way to keep me distant from him, but that made me even more eager to see him. And when I found out about Zexion, I was thrilled and couldn't wait to meet him, too. When Dad died, sure I was upset. Heartbroken. And my mother couldn't do anything to make me happy that entire night. But he left me Zexion, so I sort of relived that I have another part of him with me. I just wish I realized what Zexion was going through earlier."

"Yeah… same here." Maybe we could've prevented Roxas and Zexion from going to the Organization. But then again… Would Axel and Demyx's influence still brought them in?

* * *

"Where were you, sky?" My father asked in concern. I sighed and made my way to the kitchen- a completely Roxas move. "I was with Kairi and Riku."

"Where?"

"With them."

Father groaned at my answer. "Sora-"

"Destiny Island. At the play Island. Sorry I was late, Father." I mumbled before looking for mom. But I couldn't find here. She must be out. I wanted to ask her about Cloud. I have a feeling that father will get into this entire 'you're brother is corrupting you' thing if I asked him. I'm seriously not in the mood for it…

… And so wasn't I seeing Roxas' things in the trash. "What is this?"

"The trash-"

"No! Why is Roxas' stuff in the trash?! Did Mother approve of this?!"

"You're mother's not here, Sky-"

"NO!" I grabbed all of Roxas' things. "Roxas will come back here! HE promised me! He said he would come back!"

Bad choice of word.

Father's glare became cold and I started to freak. "You came into contact with you're brother!?" He hissed.

"N-NO!" Damn it!

"Don't lie to me!" Father grabbed my wrist, making me drop Roxas' things on the floor. I squirmed in pain, biting down to suppress a scream. It was a hard grip and it felt completely cold. I wanted to get away and quickly. "Let me go, Dad!"

"Where is he!" He hissed.

I didn't answer.

"WHERE IS HE!" He yelled and I flinched.

"I don't know!" I lied. Cloud was the only name that appeared in my head and I'm pretty sure not he, mother, nor Roxas wanted me to at them out. They're depending on me.

"I know you're lying, Sky! Your brother corrupted you!"

"Roxas will never do that!" I yelled. "Roxas would never hurt me! We're brother's and I know that he loves me-" A pop followed by a silence.

There it was.

The left hook to my face.

Memories of that night filled my head and I started shivering. "Look at you, Sky, he's corrupted you."  
"Leave my brother alone, father!" I yelled, trying to get out of his grasp. But the more I resist, the tighter it became. I can hear him snarling. "I spent years! Years! Years trying to make you the perfect son! Years trying to make you happy! And this is how you pay me! You sound just like that wretch, Gina!"

Gina?!

Who's Gina?

"I gave you everything you ever wanted! You wanted to stay in that cruddy ass school instead of the private one because you wanted to be with your friends, I did! Give you the best life in the world! The best! And this is what I get for being your father, you spoiled little brat!" He held me up by my wrist and punched me in my stomach. Pain went throughout my entire body. I couldn't endure it like Roxas can. "I don't like to punish you, Sora." Father said, every word spat out with venom. "But I have no choice." I was thrown up against the wall before his hands wrapped around my neck. "What's this?" He grabbed my chain, and I freaked. "GIVE IT BACK-"

"Silence!" He slammed me deeper into the wall, half my body probably embossed in it. "Don't speak unless I tell you to. And you better do it in a respectful tone. Now… Who gave this to you? It reeks of darkness."

"R-Riku's grandfather…" I gasped out, feeling a little lightheaded. Father snarled. "Riku, huh?" He chuckled before punching me again in the face.

And Again.

And Again.

I learned not to cry because that would only make the hits harder. And also because I was running out of air

… _Sora!_

Roxas… Riku… somebody… help me…

… _Don't worry Sora, help is going to be there! I promise! Just bare in there!_

I slightly smiled. Roxas' concern brought warmth to my body as I was starting to pass out, but not before seeing a flash of aquamarine and hearing a familiar voice call my name….

* * *

"_Sora… Sora, wake up!"_

.

..

…

…I wanted to reach out to that voice, but I couldn't… I didn't want to move. I'm scared…

…_. Don't be scared Sora. He won't hurt you…._

Roxas?

…_You don't want to drive him away, do you?_

Where are you?

… _I couldn't make it in time. I'm sorry._

Am I dead?

Insert him chuckling here. _… No… you're not dead. He saved you._

Who saved me?

… _Don't be an idiot. Who do you want to love you the most? I lost my chance, now don't lose yours. See ya!_

Wait! Roxas!

"_Sora, please wake up!"_ That voice. Filled with so much concern. But I was afraid to open my eyes. I felt safe not knowing what was going on outside of the darkness.

But then I felt warmth. It started out from my hand and then it moved further up, until I felt lips touch mines.

I know those lips.

…I feel safe

* * *

Opening my eyes, I found Riku's hair draping across my face, his lips still on me. I closed my eyes and kissed back, only to slightly startled him after a few seconds. "S-Sora?" He started, red in the face. "I-I can explain-"

"… Where am I?"

"My house." Riku started, obviously glad that I skipped the kissing questions. I sat up, looking around Riku's bedroom. It's been a while since I've been here. Usually, we go over to my house. It was plain, organized, and only had a few clothes on the floor. They were near the closet, so am guessing he tried to clean up. "How are you feeling?" He asked me, his aquamarine eyes worried-filled.

"… Did… Did you save me?" I asked, a little hoarse in the voice

"Roxas called me and told me you were in trouble." Riku stated, and I realize that he didn't put any venom in my brother's name. "He said you would explain it to me."

"To how he knows?"

"Yeah." Riku still held on to my hand, and I sat up, never letting it go. "I should've told you this earlier, but…" I sighed. "Roxas and I have this twin connection thing. Telekinesis, if you wish to call it. We don't know why we have it, we just do. And it just appeared a few weeks ago. We can somehow feel each other's emotions and pain. He… he probably felt mines. He tried to keep me calm."

"… Sora." Riku hugged me tightly and I winced in pain. "I'm sorry." He pulled away, but still had his hands on me.

"It's okay." I mumbled. Riku's mother is a doctor, so I'm pretty sure I just have a few bruises to be here. My man-candy separated from me before getting up, but I held on to his hand. "Don't leave me… I'm scared…" I whined, shaking a bit.

"I have to call Kairi."

"NO!" I yelled. "I don't want Kairi to know about this! I don't want anyone! Just you and me! Our secret!" I pulled him down and hugged him, about to cry. "It hurt… It hurt so badly. Just because I acted differently… Just because I reminded him of my brother!"

"It will be okay."

"NO! It won't!" I cried. "What is happening to my family, Riku!? I use to be happy just by coming home and seeing everyone there! I… I don't know anymore! I'm being lied to and… and…" I couldn't hold it anymore. I started crying, allowing Riku to hold me in his warm embrace in an attempt to calm me down, knowing that it was impossible at the moment. But he didn't care. He stayed with me until I fell asleep. And stayed there afterwards.


	18. Author'sNote

Hello my dear readers! (I know I'm a month and a half over due. Shoot me)

I know that I am completely over due. School and other events got in the way of my stories. But I have some good and bad news for you. Good news is that I was able to type up the next chapter for the story. It was about 21 pages and after the third draft, it should be about 25 or a little bit less. The bad news, though, is that I can not find my USB that I keep all of my stories in, including Akuroku-Kouruxka and Troubles with Illusion, as well as some new ideas for the stories. So you have to wait a little longer then both you and I wanted. But please just be a little bit patient and in the meantime, you guys can give out suggestions. I might be able to fit it into the story. :D

Ja ne', people! Imma try to find my USB Storage thingy. And if not, well, I have the draft hard copy always around me and I just have to re-type everything.


	19. RoxasChronicle8

_italic-flashback  
...italic- twin's thoughts_**_  
bold italic- journal entries__(You'll see)_**

* * *

My first and only instinct was to run.

After a while, I realized that I wasn't going to be able to make it to him on time. I felt my flesh heating up and throbbing in irritation. Usually, I can endure something as petty as this. But the pain was much more excruciating only because of one reason.

Sora couldn't endure father's wrath.

I felt and endured to withstand every punch he'd gotten in the face, again and again and again. There were a couple of times that I thought I was going to black out. I knew I felt a weird vibe in my gut when Sora got home. I saw it in his eyes.

Through his eyes.

Thank gawd I called and old Riku to get back to my twin as quickly as possible. Just in time, too, as I started to feel the first punch.

* * *

_Riku effortlessly fought Father off of the unconscious Sora laying on the kitchen floor. I started to shiver as I stared down at him, wondering if he was still breathing or not. I saw him twitching a bit, this causing me to relax. He's still alive. But soon after I was relieved, rage took over my body and I jumped into the fight with Riku. Father was stronger that us, no doubt about that. I stumbled off a few of his surprise punches. Riku kept his guard and balance up the entire quarrel. His passion to protect Sora was far greater than mines._

_A punch to the gut and a swift kick to the side sent me flying across the room and plowed into the wall, then flopped to the ground. I grabbed my left shoulder, feeling that it's dislocated. I can endure it. Riku dodged a few more of Father's assaults with a breeze, then countering with a few of his own. Is he getting faster?_

_Father was finally able to get a fist to his face, but Riku quickly regained himself and summoned a dark force that sent Father across the house, slamming up against the fireplace. His aura was much darker than usual and I could hear what sounder like snarling from him. His aquamarine eyes were dilated, staring down at Father with an instinct to kill. He reminded me of a beast, trying to protect his young from a predator. I won't lie, but it frightened me a bit._

_"Get ready." Riku snarled as he summoned his Way To Dawn keyblade, planning and waiting until Father makes a move. I bit my lip hard as I grabbed my shoulder and yanked it back into place. "Right. I'm ready when you are." I addressed him, summoning my Oathkeeper and Oblivion keyblades. Father smirked at us, his gaze frozen, making the first move as he reached behind him._

_A sudden gunshot gave us all a shock, Riku seemingly regained his sanity as we saw Father falling down to his knees, a puddle of blood forming from a gun wound in the chest._

_"… Leon…" He hissed his name and I turned around to see my mother hiding behind Leon and Cloud. Leon rested his gunblade on his shoulder while Cloud summons his Buster Blade; both eyes are filled with hatred and pain. Father forced himself up, causing more blood to flow. "Y-you… You Bitch!" He yelled at the three, mainly at Cloud. "W-we had a deal. All of you! WE HAD A DEAL!"_

_"The deal was that you wouldn't hurt them if we stayed away!" Cloud hissed "And we did our part for sixteen years! THE MOST PAINFUL YEARS OF MY LIFE!" I slightly flinched at Cloud's instant change of heart. He was always so motherly and caring. Now, seeing him in this much pain and filled with so much anger, was nothing I would've ever guess come from him._

_Father grinned and took out a gun, aiming it towards Sora's head. My body tensed up with fear and I could've sworn Riku had stopped breathing. Is this man that crazy?! "Are you crazy!" Mother yelled, trembling in fear. "That's our son!" Father's sudden grin gave me the creeps. I knew what he was going to do. "… You and those bastards know the real truth… know that Gina didn't give her life up for nothing!" What was he talking about? I didn't have time to think as Father pulled the trigger._

_I jumped in front of Sora to take the bullet, cringing not only for the fact that a bullet just went through my side, but for the weird flashes that started appearing in my head. It was like a slide show, but I couldn't quiet see them clearly due to the adrenaline rush. "Roxas!" Mother screeched, tears running down her face. Cloud's motherly like instincts took over and slash through Father in one quick blow. Not killing him like we all wanted him to, but enough to knock him out. Riku caught me as I started to get dizzy from the blood loss and fell. He felt warm to me. Warm like Axel and Sora's warmth._

_"Thank you, Roxas." Riku stated to me with a smile. To him, Sora means just about everything. "Just don't die on him now." I blinked at him, shocked. Then a chuckled escaped from my lips. "I'm not." I smirked. "I'll survive. It's just only a flesh wound. A somewhat deep flesh wound. Though I wonder how Axel would react when I tell him about the bullet wound on my side next time he sees me topless."_

_Despite it all, though, Riku and I laughed for the first time together._

* * *

I told Riku to take Sora into his care. Actually, he argued that he'll take Sora into his care. His mother was a doctor, so everyone stayed over there for a while for her to fix me up. Then I had to talk Sora out of his 'comfort zone' in the dark and had Riku had to take care of the rest. Father was mainly throwing side punches at Riku, testing him like the first time I've fought back at him when I was ten. He was fine, nonetheless. Leon and Cloud over did it with the gunshot and sword wound towards father, so he had to go to the hospital. His bullet couldn't have been removed from with thing Mrs. Kuragami had at home like she did with me.

Speaking of father, he'd somehow escaped from the hospital before authorities could question him about what we'd told them about the event. Which resulted in Sora making his final decision.

… _I'm going to stay with mom._

I wanted to slap him for that. Girly, I know, but still! He'd put up a good argument to why he should, though. He was worried about Mother. He wanted to make sure that she was okay. He wanted to be what little protection she has. I started to object, until Riku claimed that he was going to stay by him the entire time. Which finally gave me time to wonder what Mother and Father said about the deal. And Cloud? I've never seen him so angry in all of my life knowing him. But from the time I was born until this very moment, I can only concur that something happen to the four of them and Gina- and it's completely centered on us. Sora heard Gina's name for the first time, so he's probably wondering who she is, too. I wish I could help him. I really do. But I barely knew myself.

* * *

_**Independent Journal Entry #25**_

_**It's been a while since my best friend hooked up with his whore of a girlfriend and it turned out that following Mother's theory of just being a good friend is harder than it sounds. The promise we made long ago- to stay best friends no matter what may come our way- seems even more difficult then I thought as I watch them together. We barely talk anymore and I'm ending up hiding more and more secrets from him than ever before.**_

_**Some people might think that this is a good thing for us; that we shouldn't be telling each other every single aspect of our life. I need to, though. We need to. It's our only way to vent out problems and stress. I kept Mother and Father's promise of not telling him about where I am staying at and other things, too. But it's tearing me apart inside. And this other confusion that appeared the other night when my brother was about to-**_

"Roxy!" I quickly closed the laptop Leon'd allowed me to borrow for my project as I looked up at cat like emerald eyes. "What is it, Axel?" I asked in a monotone voice. Axel raised his eyebrow in response to my questionable tone. "You've been zoning out on that computer for a while now." He stated, concerned. "Study hall has been over with for like fifteen minutes. Are you okay?" No, Axel, I'm not okay. My family is a wreck and my love interest is going out with a floozy.

"Y-Yeah." I mumbled, sighing as I put away my laptop, then questioned him again, "So, what do you want?"

"Why do you always feel like I need something?" Axel asked, a little irritated, but kept himself calm.

"I don't know, Aku." I folded my arms, my hips slightly poked out to the left. "Maybe because you're with Ami most of the time now."

"I invite you to every single thing we do and you bail out on me." Axel mimicked my gesture, but his hips poked out father than mines since it was wider. "So you can't really say anything to me, now can you? Point one for me, little Roxy. Got it memorized?"

I huffed, myself now as irritated as he is. "Axel. I really don't want to be the thrid wheel in whatever you and your wh-girlfriend do." It still stinks my tongue giving her that title.

"Roxy." Axel smirked at my sudden confession. "You're never the third wheel in anything."

"Prove it." I snapped. The bell rung and I quickly grabbed my backpack. Axel did a vice grip on my arms and I flinched after feeling his warmth, instantly becoming weak towards it. "Hey, you wanna come with me and Ami to-" WHY IS AMI IN EVERYTHING NOW!?

"Can't." I stopped him and found the strength to pull my arm away. "My Guardians wants me to do something for them."

"Can't you do it later?" The pyro asked, almost pleading. "Like, tomorrow."

"These people are letting me stay at their house." I made my way to the door. "A few errands is better than rent, right?" I turned to him and smirked. "But we'll do something really soon together. And not just missions ether, okay."

"Well then, how's about-"

"I'm going to be there tomorrow." I interrupted him. "The Art Festival. Your brother's art work is going to be displayed there so I wouldn't dream of missing it."

Axel's eyes brighten up a little bit, but darken as I turned around and bumped into Namine, knocking her over. "You're okay?" I grabbed and pulled her up before she hit the ground, our bodies up close and personal with each other. Namine flashed one of her smiles and mumbled, "Three… two…one…" I corked my head to the side in confusion.

"Hey, Namine." Axel ripped us apart, standing in front of us so we couldn't see each other. He's always doing that and it's really irking up my nerves. "Your artwork is going to be on display, too, right?"

"Yep." Namine chuckled, moving a bit of blond strands from her eyes. "Although, I might be in second place against you're brother again this year."

I looked at her, upset at how she could put herself down with a talent that can get people to love her. How I would love to be an artist. "D-"

"Don't be so down on yourself, kiddo." Axel patted her back, a tiny bit harder than necessary since her lost at bit of her balance. "My brother said that you're the closest thing to a challenge he has."

"Really?"

"Do I ever lie?"

"… Do you really want me to answer that?" Namine tried to sneak a glance at me, which caused Axel to glare at her. What were they talking about? "Namine-"

"Axey!" I winced at Ami's high-pitched voice as she ran over and wrapped her arms around Axel's neck with ease. Axel regained himself and gave her a peck on the cheek, which gave her a slight irritation. The feeling was flashed in her eyes. "Hey, Ami."

"I am so happy for our date after the festival-"

"Yeah, about that." Axel was finally able to peeled her off of him. "My brother needs me to do something afterwards, so maybe next weekend."

"What?!" Ami stated, putting on obvious crocodile tears. "But I thought you said-"

"Something family related came up at the last minute and I couldn't say no to my family." The redheaded laughed.

He's lying.

Axel couldn't care last about his family after his father died. Arkamaru, yes, but he would never put him in anything family related like the way he's telling Ami now. Why is he lying to her? As much as I don't like the bitch, she shouldn't be lied to. Nobody should be.

"But hey. I'll spend all my attention on you during the festival, okay, kitten?" Axel kissed her nose. She was tall enough so he didn't have to do much in order to kiss her. I turned to Namine and acted like I was about to throw up, which resulted in her doing the same thing and chuckling with me. Axel rolled his eyes and smirked at me. But towards Namine, he gave her another glare.

And Ami…

I don't know what to say about her. Her eyes are un-readable yet again. Just a flash of emotion would be nice, since she's constantly staring at me.

"Roxas, I need to talk to you for a bit." Namine's small hands grabbed my rusty ones and pulled me off, making Axel miss my other hand when he reached for me. "Ro-"

"Don't worry, Axel! I'm just taking him for a while." The petite blonde dragged me all the way across the school. I looked at her, a little pissed that she pulled me away from my flame. But at the same time, relieved that I didn't have to see them putting on a show. "What's up, Namin-" I stopped as she giggled and showed me a picture in her sketchbook. "… Say nothing…" I blushed, making her squeal. "I knew it!" She yelled. "I just thought it would be more so Sora, but I knew it was at least one of you!" Namine jumped up in down, making passer byres think that I'd just proposed to her. That is if they do think that someone in the Organization can get love.

"Namine, I thought you called me to explained to me about my powers," I folded my arms, irritated. "I'm pretty sure you know about it."

"Why don't you talked to Axel about it-"

"He has Ami to worry about." I interrupted her rather rudely. I didn't care for the moment. She was supposed to be my only help in on this subject. Please don't tell me she's going to candy coat things like Cloud and Leon, too. Namine huffed and put her hands on her way-too-wide-for-a-blonde hips. "Why are you avoiding him?" She questioned, and I can found myself fuming.

"I am doing no such thing." I yelled. I really didn't want to get into a subject about Axel. Because every time I say his name, I think about him with that bitch. "And stop changing the subject."

"I'm not." Namine opinionated. "I really think that you should tell Axel about this."

"I want to know what's wrong with me first before I do." I exclaimed. "What's wrong with that?"

"If you don't tell him now, you'll never tell him-"

"You're lying!" I hissed at her, taking her aback. "Look, I have to go. Thanks for nothing."

"Roxas-"

"Talk to me when you're finally going to help me with my problem! I don't need any of this!" I huffed and walked off, blocking out her cries for me to stop. I'm probably going to regret this later on.

* * *

"Let me check it out, Roxas!" Leon grabbed and held me down as I tried to run away. I glared at him and he returned it to me ten times more powerful and deadly. "I'm fine!" I snarled.

"No you're not." Leon pulled up my shirt and started to unwrap the bandages around my side. "That bullet was a special one. Used to kill off the darkness of heartless and nobodies." I corked my head to the side. Why would Father have a bullet like that when Sora's element is the lightest of Light?

"But I am but a nobody." I mumbled a little to loudly. The Nobodies are like the Organization's mascots- we have soul and minds, but yet no hearts. That's what people portray us to me. And so far, they're right. Leon sighed and continued to fix me up, despite my complaints. "I can take care of this myself, Leon."

"If I knew you can, then I wouldn't be doing this." Leon ended the argument, plucking my head. Abusive! "Besides, I'll be damn if I lose another person to this bullet."

"Another person?" I questioned. As soon as Leon touched my wound, pictures started flashing within my head. Pictures of that red haired woman, Gina. "GET OFF!" I tried to move away, but Leon had a strong grip on me.

"Calm down. Its just medicine." Leon tried to get me to relax, and I realized that I was shaking like a leaf. "… What the hell?"

Leon plucked my head again, harder this time. "Language, Roxas."

"How can you say what I can and can't say!? You're not my father!" I hissed. Leon stopped and looked at me, his eyes flicked with depression before regaining himself. "Roxas… is there something you want to talk about?" He asked me. "like why are you begging Cloud and me to give you more errands so you'll isolate yourself from you're friends?" I wasn't surprised that he knew that. They know way too much and that was starting to make me worry a bit.

"I don't know. Why won't you tell me about Gina, huh? About anything I ask?" I replied.

"Now's not the time, Roxas-"

"Well, when will it be?" I huffed, slightly flinching as Leon hit a sensitive area around my injury. "I feel like Sora and I are a major connection in all of this. What 'deal' was Father talking about?"

"You'll know soon. I promise." Leon finished wrapping the bandage around me, then held my head on his chest and rubbed my hair. I chuckled at his gesture, but allowed him to do it anyway. It did slightly calmed me down. Only slightly.

* * *

_**Independent Journal Entry #29**_

_**Now that I think about it, I never really understood why I call my current guardian 'Mother and Father'- It's kinda stupid, especially since the both of them are males. For almost half a month, maybe more since I've lost count, they have cater to my need and I have told them way too much about myself to the point that they can predict my next move. Even though they are nice now, how long would it be until they trade me in like a fad that lasted for less than a two weeks. I've gotten way too close to them. I've gotten way too close to everybody I've known and trusted and it's starting to take it's toll on me.**_

* * *

I stayed closed to Axel during the event, but at the same tome, I stayed quiet. I don't think he really mind, seeing as he promised that he would be with Ami the entire event. I stayed around him, but paid attention to other things, like some of Axel's brother's art.

One picture that caught my attention was a blue and purple canvas that represented the night. Two people, a prince and a princess judging by the clothes they had on, was dancing in a cloudless rainstorm, the moon full and shinny down upon them like it was their turn to take the dance floor. The picture was purposely hazed, so I couldn't see the princess' face all that clearly except for her eyes- beautiful ocean blue. The prince was, and always will be, a splitting image of Axel since he's his brother's favorite source of inspiration. He had all the details down packed, from the red shade of his hair to the narrowness of his body. The princess had me stomped, though. If Arkamaru used Axel, then surely he used somebody eyes. But what girl had short spiky blond hair and ocean blue eyes?

"I have but only one question to ask you, Roxy." Arkamaru hugged me from behind and laid his head on top of mines. "Don't call me that." I mumbled, but he ignored me and continued on with his question. "Why did you let my brother slip away from you?"

"I never had him in the first place and stop with the gay jokes." I huffed. "I'm not gay for him and nor will I ever be. I really don't understand why you want me to be. Don't you want a nephew? Besides, why are you bothering me? Aren't you suppose to be messing with his b… I mean, Ami about all that lovely, dovey stuff?"

"I don't like her." Arkamaru bluntly replied. "She's fake and she just looks like she's up to no good."

"What was you're first clue?" I mumbled, and then looked back at the picture. Arkamaru walked next to it with a smile plastered on his face. "This one is going to get judged today." He informed me, excited. "The haze brings on a dream affect, which is exactly what I wanted."

"She doesn't really have a face?" I pointed out. "Just eyes…"

"Yet, those eyes are enough to say it all." Arkamaru smiled. "Looking longingly at the male with eyes filled with love, but at the same time, you can see that she's distancing herself from him. Like it was never meant to be."

"Like a forbidding love?"

"Close." Arkamaru winked at me and I just corked my head to the side, confused. I've be doing that a lot lately. "Axel gave me the idea. And I use almost every single detail of his dream."

"Dream?" I looked back at Axel, who was flirting with Ami, then back at the picture. "Now I get it now. This is Axel's un-required love…"

"Roxy!" I turned around to see Axel coming towards me, leaving Ami for a moment. She smirked, but her eyes pierce threw me with hatred. He stopped and looked at the picture. "Y-You like that one?" Axel asked, rubbing the back of his neck. I couldn't help but to smile. He always does that whenever he's nervous and I find that an extremely sexy flaw of his. Everytime he does it, his head is slightly tilted to the side with his eyes downcast, showing a side of vulnerability that make you want to hold and protect him. "Yeah. You know you can just dump her and tried to get the one in the picture, right?"

"Don't you think I would've done it by now if it was that easy?" Axel rubbed my head, forgetting to get angry at him for messing up my hair even more and I nearly fainted from the contact. "Hey, come with me after the festival." I raised my eyebrow at him. Didn't he say- oh right. I've forgotten that it was a lie. I smiled, but it soon disappeared. "Oh, I-I can't." I stated, flinching when I saw his face fell. "I got to get something for my guardians."

"You always got something to do." Axel hissed, but kept calm. He needed to since his powers react to emotion. A smile then appeared. "Well then, why don't I come with you."

"You know you can't come near the house-"

"I know. I know." Axel laid on top of my head. He smells the same- like Axe, burnt paper, and cinnamon. "But I feel like you're avoiding me. Besides, Red here," points to brother, "needs another Barbie doll for his upcoming collection and I don't want to model today. Because if I do, you do, too." Great. Just what I needed. Someone who wants to dress me up. I rolled my eyes. "Fine Axel. You can come."

* * *

It was no surprise that Arkamaru won the first place prize. What was surprising was that Namine was not there. Arkamaru wanted to talk to her about taking her as his pupil, despite that he's still a student himself. He was really disappointed. I have to ask her about that later on.

Watching Axel give a farewell kiss to Ami, I couldn't help but to think back to his un-required love. Sure, I'm a little jealous about the fact that my flame likes her, but I'll probably like her better then Ami. She wouldn't be as fake as her, I hope, and she probably wouldn't give off such a weird vibe of negativity whenever I'm around them. Who knows, maybe I might want to be around them like I did with Precious. "… Is she gone?"

"Yep." Axel hastily walked over to me and twirled a key around his lengthy fingers. I blinked at him, and then laughed. Knowing what the answer is already going to be, I asked anyway, just for kicks. "Does Arkamaru know about this?"

"Since when does he ever, Roxy? Because I sure don't remember." Axel grabbed my hand and walked over towards a parked red motorcycle. I blushed, my entire body turning red. "Arkamaru never uses this thing. I had to teach myself how to ride it. It's just like a motor-powered bike. Perfect for me, right?" I wonder did he drive himself here.

"My guardian won't be too happy about that fact that I'm driving this thing."

"You're not driving it, you're riding with the driver. That's what you tell them if they spot you. Got it memorized?" Axel jumped and turned on the engine, then gave me the only helmet. "Oh no! You're driving! You wear it!" I rejected.

"May I remind you about how accident prone you are?" Axel raised his eyebrow with a cocky smile. "Besides, I rather I died than you, not that we are going to."

"Fine, Aku, but we're alternating." I stated with a stern voice. Axel had no choice but to agree with me. I got on behind him and tried to stay away from any contact with him. But as soon as he moved an inch, I quickly latched myself around his waist. Axel looked back at me and laughed. "Doesn't matter how hard you try, you still can't keep you're hands off of me." I glared and blushed at him. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"Believe what you want, Roxy." He chuckled and I plucked his head.

"Shut up and Drive."

* * *

"Another one down." I scratched off another item off the list Cloud made for me. Axel growled and forced down pressure to close the saddlebags by sitting on it. I laughed. "I have to say, this is going a lot quicker than I expected."

"Well, that what happens when you have transportation, Roxy. Got it memorized?" Axel stated matter-of-factly towards me. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him. "Don't do that unless you're planning on using it." The red-head responded, licking his lips seductively.

"Fuck you."

"Rather you than my girlfriend." Axel got on and turned on the engine. "Lets go. Next stop, Twilight Town." I gave him a questioned look before I put the helmet back on and latched myself onto him as he drove away. "… What do you mean by that, Axel?" I finally asked as he pulled up on the bridge connecting Twilight Town and Destiny Island's mainland. Axel stood quiet for a while, then stated, "I don't… feel love for her yet. Therefore I can't trust her like I can with you if we ever have sex."

"You're very blunt."

"But that's the only way it would get through that thick skull of yours and stay there."

"You are just so lucky that you're driving!" I smirked. It was quiet after that, but I didn't mind it. I just held onto him tighter. He was warm- with that warmth that I've been longing for a long time. The last time I felt it was when I kissed Sora for the final time.

Speaking of him, where is he?

Well, he's with Riku, I bet. I can trust him with my brother when I'm not around. And also the fact that he's the only option I have since I don't really have any other reliable people besides Axel.

"… Roxy?" I looked up and stared into Axel's emerald eyes, my heart racing. We stared at each other for a while and he gave me a slight smile. I brushed my blush off, then looked around to realize that we're back at Twilight Town. "This is the place you wanted to go to next, right?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah." I mumbled. "Stay here. I'll be right back. I promise."

"Sure. Whatever." Axel put the kickstand up and lend on his motorcycle, taking out a magazine. I got curious and tried to peak at what he was reading. Damn my shortness. "… You wanna see porn?"

"Of course you would say something like that." I smirked at the grinning pyromaniac and walked into a jewelry shop. Strange. It looks familiar to me. "What can I do for- Roxy?!"

"Don't call me that!" I hissed at the high pitch bitchy voice known as Ami Mizu. Why?! Why does always have to happen to me whenever I'm having a good time?! "What are you doing here!?"

"I live here, silly." She laughed. "Wow. You really have quite a temper when Namine and my Axel isn't around, hm?" Ami smirked, leaning on the counter, her eyes completely cold. The entire room felt frozen without Axel's heat to counteract with it. "What do you want? If it's a diamond ring, then you're short on it. We're missing some since some robbers stole some diamonds from the town's usual trade train. Can you believe that?"

"Yes. Yes I can." I hastily replied, seeing that I was one of the robbers. "Look, can you just get me the ring that was put under Cloud Strife already."

"Why?"

"Because, shut up." I growled, taken her aback. "Listen here. It's obvious that you don't like me. So give me what I need and I'll be on my way." Ami's gaze became harder, but she looked back and yells, "Pick up on Strife's" before turning back to me. "Whatever gave you that idea, Roxy-"

"Don't call me that."

"But you let my Axel-"

"He's not yours and he's the only exception." I huffed, calming myself down. She smirked, like she was somewhat satisfied at what I'd just said. "Listen Ami. I don't know you and that makes me a little… skeptical about you being around my friend, that's all." Well, that's partially the truth.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really." I responded, holding my tongue back this time. "Just know that you're just another person to me who doesn't give a damn about us. You haven't earned my respect yet."

"And how can I do that?" Ami chuckled and walked over to me, her hips slightly swaying. "Better yet, what can you do as to not make me tell Axel what you said to me?"

"Listen hear you little bitch-"

"Excuse me?!" Ami tried to slap me but I grabbed her hand before she hit my face, staring her down. "… You just lost some points. And probably some with Axel, too, when I tell him about this. Because even though you're his girl, he would never trade me in for you." I smirked and slightly pushed her out of my way as her father came out with the ring. "Hello, Mr. Str- What a second?"

"Sir, please. I really don't have time for this." I pulled out my cell phone. "You want me to call him right now if you have a question about this?"

"No, no. All you have to do is just tell me you're relation with him."

"I'm his son." I blinked. That came out way too quickly then I wanted it to. I don't even think I wanted it in the first place. The man smiled. "I knew that you Arkamarai twins don't look a thing like your father. See, that's more believable- you being Cloud's son." I blinked at him a couple more times. "But you didn't have to lie. He told me that you were coming to pick this ring up. I was just pulling you're leg, boy."

"Ugh… thanks…" I grabbed the ring and put it in my pocket. I remember Cloud saying how this was very important to him, so I decided to keep it close to me. As I turned around to leave, Ami was standing right in front of me, and I inwardly growled. "If I don't tell him you tried to assault me, then you won't tell him about that little speech." I responded to her look- cold and sinister. The little whore gave me one final glare before she sighed in defeat. "Deal." Ami held out her hand. I grabbed it to shake it, expecting only coldness. I did feel the icy handshake, but also, I've gotten more pictures in my head.

* * *

_A younger version of Ami watched in horror underneath the counter as her father failed miserably to protect the shop from two robbers. Both of them were wearing ski masks, but their emerald green and ocean blue eyes were an immediate give away._

_They were Axel and I._

_"Akuseru. Don't burn the diamonds this time." I stated to him while summoning my keyblade. Around that time, I could only summoned one, and that was the Kingdom Key until I synthesized it to Oblivion. I stole Oathkeeper from Sora and we'd got into a heated fight until Kairi made him another on._

_"Relax, Roku. I won't." Axel did a grin- a casual one before he learned how to do his multiple grins later on. "Got it memorized?"_

_"Whatever. Lets just hurry up." I walked around the store. As I'd got closer to Ami, she hid deeper in her hiding spot, then stopped a metal rod. That probably had gotten loose from the damages done by the fight._

_"Oh, I'm sure my Precious would like these."_

_"We're stealing, not shopping, Aku." I turned to him, annoyed. Axel smirked at me again. "Well, it's technically the same- WATCH OUT!" Axel summoned a flaming chakram and threw it centimeters away from my face, hitting Ami's hand, as she was about to strike me from behind. I quickly turned around and kicked to the counter once she was disarmed, hard enough to hear her rib crack. Axel and I sent her an apologetic look, and then we did what we usually do. Axel took out Ami's cell phone from her pocket and dialed a number. "Hello," He started. "There're been sighing of robbers at-"_

_"Why?" Ami asked me with hatred. "Why are you doing this? There's no need to!"_

_"You don't know what we're going through, floozy!" I hissed and folded my arms. "You should've stayed hidden. Maybe you would've been in a better condition then you're in now."_

_"Roxy." Axel closed the phone and tossed it to Ami. "Lets go before the get here to pick them up."_

_"Right." I mumbled and ran out of the shop with him. Ami glared at the space I was just standing at, then at her father, how was unconscious on the ground. "… Roxy…" She spat out, and all of her innocence turned into hatred._

* * *

I quickly removed my hand from hers, shaking. She raised her eyebrow and in a fake concern questioned. "Is something wrong?"

"I-I need to go." I hastily ran out of the shop. Axel looked up at me as I approached him. "Hey-"

"Shut up and drive." I've been saying that a lot lately today. I accidentally slammed the helmet on his head when I tried to put it on for him too hard since he flinched and I jumped on the motorbike. I can see and feel Axel's eyes piercing at me with concern. "Roxy-"

"Just Drive!" Axel sighed and stepped on the gas. I held onto him tighter than usual, shaking before pulling out my ringing cell. Sora's name appeared. "H-Hello?" I asked cautiously.

"What's the matter!?" Sora yelled, freaking out just as badly. "One minute, you were angry, and the next, you're freaking out so badly that you're accidentally blocking me out!"

I did that on purpose. "There's a reason to why I did, Sora. It wasn't an accident." I mumbled. "I'm fine."

"Rox-" Click. I dug my face into Axel's back, still shivering despite his warmth, body and all. I tried to savor as much as I can, knowing that I would have to let go soon. "Roxas…" He started. "You need to explain-"

"Drop me off here." I mumbled, seeing as that we made it up to Sunset Hill. Axel stopped and I got off, hastily grabbing my things. "What are you-"

"We're too close to my guardians. You have to go." I gave him one last look before turning away.

"Roxas," Axel grabbed my hand tightly and I tried to pull away. My resistance only made his worries worst. "What one earth is wrong with you?"

"Nothing that concern you-"

"Yes it-"

"NO IT DOESN'T!" I hissed, finally getting my hand away from him. The removal of his warmth made the shivers increase. "MY LIFE DOESN'T CONCERN YOU AT ALL!"

"It does, because you're my best friend, Roxas." Axel grabbed my face, our eyes linking. "Why don't you believe-"

"Because it's the truth!" I pulled away and grabbed my things. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I didn't want Axel to touch me. "I-I don't need you…I don't need you at all!"

"Roxas-"

"LEAVE!" I hissed. Axel gave me a glare of hatred and sadness before driving off. I was standing there, shivering before I ran a few more blocks to the house. Cloud automatically opened it as soon as I stepped on the stairs. I stared straight into his eyes and immediately found comfort in his worried look. "Roxas-"

"Mom!" I yelled and hugged the blonde man, shocking him a bit before he wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my blonde spikes. "Roxas, what is-" His voice was blocked out as more pictures started flashing throughout my head. Unlike the other one with Ami, which was like mini movie, these appeared as slide shows. I heard a women's laughter, screams, and a gunshot. I saw blood covering the ring Cloud just made me get from the shop, dropping to the ground with Gina's lifeless body following it. The screams became louder and the laughter stopped.

"NO!" I pulled away from Cloud and ran inside, brushing past Leon. "Roxas-" I slapped his hand away before he could touch me, but even with that contact, pictures and sounds filled my head once again. The same exact ones.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I ran in my room, closed and locked my door, huddled up in the bedspread with my shadow plush, and cried for the rest of the night.

* * *

For the past four days, Sora called me exactly twenty seven times before Riku convinced him to stopped and let me vent it out on my own. He told him that I would come to him eventually. I don't know if it's the face that we're both Darkness that made him understand me, but I have to thank him for that later on. Zexion and Demyx combined was a little over that. And Axel was doubled that.

I answered none of them.

I was confuse and afraid. I didn't allow myself to come into contact with anything unless necessary, in fear that the pictures were going to return. Cloud often tried to get me out of my room, but I refused at every attempt. Leon comes and delivers my food at the door, but I never get it until a few minutes after he leaves. That wait could be a while seeing that he never leaves immediately.

I can still feel the ring in my pants' pocket. I never grabbed it, though. I was too scared to grab it, too scared to even move; how I got to the bathroom and back is still beyond me.

There was a knock on my door and I flinched. "Leave me alone-"

"Roxas?" That voice. Has she really? I blinked as I quickly made my way to the door, opening it up to see Namine. I flinched when she hugged me, trying to push he back, but she had a hold on me. "It's okay." She told me. And she was right. No pictures.

"H-how did you-"

"Cloud and Leon are okay with it." She mumbled. I cocked my head to the side. How did they know about Namine when I'd never told them about her? "In fact, they asked me to come and talk to you, along with Axel, Riku, and Sora. Everyone wanted me to."

"Even Axel?" I asked in surprise.

"He wasn't to happy with the idea." She walked in and closed the door. For some strange reason, I could picture Cloud yelling to keep the door open if he didn't knew I was gay for Axel. Namine sat on my bed and it made me noticed the bag she brought in. "What-"

"Your powers are increasing a lot quicker then I pictured." Namine took out her sketchbook and showed me a drawing. It was a picture of me, with pictures all over the place. I looked like I was in a state of panic and solitude. "But, your emotions are letting you lose control over it. And because you're scared at the moment, not only are you losing control, but also you are isolating yourself from everyone. Back to the days before you'd met Axel."

"I am not isolating myself, Namine."

"Oh really?" Namine grabbed my phone and looked at the missed calls. "Explain this to me then. You're missed 106 calls from the people who cares the most about you." I looked away from her, then back as she sighed. "You really hurt Axel's feelings, just so you know. He just only wants what's best for you, his best friend. And he can't do that when you are slowly pushing him away. Ever thought about how it might be affecting him?"

"How can it?" I huffed, trying to hold my anger in. "Axel has a lot more people loving him, whether he wants to believe it or not. He can survive in this world just like you can."

"You really don't get it, do you, Roxas? Does fear really screw up your mind like this?" Namine shook her head in disapproval, and then grabbed my hands. I flinched and tried to pull away, but her grip was tight on me. "Relax." I heard her say. I shivered, but did what she told me to do and closed my eyes.

* * *

_I opened my eyes to find myself in the school's empty courtyard. I looked around, seeing myself glowing and almost transparent. I heard footsteps and looked up to see Axel walking alone, his face stern with a feeling of determination. "Axel!" I reached out to grab him, but my body phased right through him. "W-What the hell?!" I thought out loud. I couldn't touch him?!_

_"Namine." I turned around as Axel called her name when the petite blonde walked in the room. Namine smiled, "It's about time you put your feelings aside to come and talk to me for once." She giggled. Axel still kept a straight face and gave her a bag- the same bag she'd just brought in. "I know you know where he's at."_

_"You're brother's collection?" Namine grabbed the bag and looked inside, then smirked and looked back at Axel. "Well, that's a good little decoy to get myself to talk to him, seeing that he would love this and all. Did you-"_

_"Talk to him, please." Axel interrupted her, but I noticed him bring his eyebrow up in question. Probably trying to figure out what she meant by it. Namine put her hands on her hips. "Why? Why don't you? And if you know that I know where he's at, why don't you ask me where it is he is hiding?"_

_"Because I know you're powers! And you're manipulative to, so you can convince his guardians to let him in! Also… he won't talk to me. He has a better chance with you than me, right? I mean… " Axel rubbed the back of his head. This time, I saw depression in his eyes. Namine smirked and walked closer to Axel. "Stop thinking that way, Axel. I'm not trying to take your un-acquired love away from you. So please stop being mad at me so the three of us can spend time together again. What do I have to do?"_

_"You can see into the future. You tell me." Axel slightly growled, but kept his temper down. "Look, I have to explain to Ami why I ditched her so… whatever." He turned around and started walking. For the first time in the years that I've known her, Namine showed sadness in her eyes. "I hate being the center of this tension, Axel! I just want the three of us to hang out again!" She cried. "Why don't you ever believe me when I say that the feeling is mutual between you two!" Axel stopped walking and balled his hands into fist, then released then as he sighed in defeat. "I… want to hear those three words from his mouth…"_

_"Suite yourself." Namine looked away. "But don't take what he said a few days ago so personal. He's just-"_

_"Scared. I know." Axel smiled. "He's my best friend, remember. I know him from his favorite ice cream to his birthday to the details of the way he looks at people when he's angry. I got him completely memorized." The pyro gave a small wave as he walked off. I stood next to Namine and stared at him, feeling that I just made his phase a lie. I haven't been telling him everything, therefore there's no way he could have me memorized. And I think he knows that, too._

* * *

"Roxas." Namine called and snapped me back to reality. "You need to apologize to Axel as soon as possible. Sure he looks calm, but in reality, you two are nothing without each other, and everyone one has the evidence to prove it. He is the source of you. The flame to your light and you're the light to his flame."

"What are those three words he want me to say, Namine? Are you sure its me?" I bit my lips, nervous as my heart started beating faster. "Are they… what I think they are?" Gawd, I hope so.

"Don't know. Ask him." She giggled at my irritated face, but I couldn't help but to smirk.

* * *

**_Independent Journal Entry #1_**

**_Forget all of those other entries I did before. I really didn't know what the hell I was thinking. I was isolating myself from everyone. I was… scared of being used and abandon like my father did to me. Of course, anybody who ever reads this project is not going to believe just these words. If I have to show the scars to them in front of the class to prove my case, then I will._**

**_I realized why I call my current guardians "mother and father". It's because I seek comfort in them like I should with my real parents. Just the other day, I called one of them mom out in the open and hugged him. I'm still shock that he didn't say anything about it. I need to talk to them about that today._**

**_I talked to my twin, too. And after a long period of listening to his crying and whining, he forgave me for ignoring him. He said he and his little whore bunny (I can trust him, but that doesn't mean I have to like him) have something for my usual crew- Axel, Demyx, and Zexion (Namine, too, if she wants to come along). Just follow Zexion on Saturday. That's just about two or three days away- I've lost count from being cooped up in my room for almost a week._**

**_Axel… I need to talk to him. About everything._**

**_Enough said._**

* * *

I held the ring up in front of Cloud, which resulted in him smiling. "… Sorry… for calling you mom…" His smiled seemed to have disappeared as he came and hugged me. No pictures at all this time. "It's okay, Roxy." He stated, rubbing his hand through my hair, knowing that I feel comfortable when he does that. "I suppose we owe you an apology, too. For not telling you everything."

"But you have you reasons to do so, right?" I stated. "I understand that, Cloud. Really, I do."

"Yes, but there are exceptions. And I know Leon is going to kill me for telling you this, but I need to. I don't want to see you in that state of panic ever again." Cloud stated, kneeling down to my height and grabbing by shoulders firmly. "You and Sora are like two different ends of light. Him being the lightest and you being the darkest. You two already know that. And even though you two are twins and have the same element, you each have a different ability." Typical. "Being the lightest, he can see the future in his dreams and daydreams, but only fragments of it. It seems that he has that already figured out. He can't control it unlike you. You can see fragments of the past."

"… What?"

Cloud chucked weakly. "You don't believe me do you?"

"It seems more logical than me going insane." I smiled at him, still shocked. "I-I can see the past?"

"Through contact only." Cloud held his hand up in front of me and I connected my hand to it.

Heh heh. A Tarzan moment.

"That's how you are able to control it. But it runs wild when your emotions do, and the other day… well… you sorta had me and Leon worried about you, kiddo." Cloud said sincerely.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled. "It won't happen again I promise."

"I hope so." Cloud laid his hand down. "Now… My ring." I gave him a smirk before giving him the ring for him. I could've asked him a bunch of questions right now why I have him spitting out answers. About Gina and how to control this… ability. But Gina would have to wait and this… ability, I think I have to learn to control by myself. "Oh. And thanks again, Mom." Crap, I did it again. Cloud just smiled, not questioning it.

* * *

I told Axel to meet me in the abandon mansion at two on Friday. School was still in session, but I could care less right about now. Also, if I wanted to keep my GPA up, I needed to pull an all-nighter on Thursday to complete my missed assignments. It was close to one thirty when I got there, holding the bag that had the collection Arkamaru wanted me to wear. Maybe after we talk everything out, I can model for his brother, seeing as that's the only reason as to why Arkamaru gave me pieces of it. Namine said she'll be at the mansion for a little while, but I don't know when that would be.

I opened the door and I saw candles lit around the main hall, growling a bit. "… She wants me to confess. That little-"

"Confess? That might be a little to early, considering the fact that he has a girlfriend." I jumped and quickly turned around. "Namine!"

"What?" She giggled, taking the bag and looking inside. "I couldn't miss this worth nothing." She gave me a smirk as I returned it with a glare. "Just put it on-"

"Not while you're around."

"Okay. Then I'll get Axel-"

"Fine!" I yelled. "Lets just get this over with. I really don't want Axel seeing me in this and you know it." I grabbed her arm and dragged her upstairs to a bedroom, ignoring her giggles. "Don't worry. I just want a picture." She laughed and jumped on the bed in. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the bag, walking in the master bath.

* * *

I sware, I couldn't have hated Namine more then I even do right now. "Enough with the pictures." I growled at another flash from the camera.

"I can't help it." Namine chuckled. "You look so… molest-able!" I folded my arms, then looked at myself in the mirror. What the hell was Arkamaru on to make him put a gothic Lolita's outfit in that bag!? "And don't lie." Namine stated, tears in those manipulative eyes. "You love cross dressing, don't you-"

"Namine, I don't love it!" I hissed, but then looked away with a blush. "… It's just… something to keep me entertain here and there- AND WILL YOU STOP LAUGHING!"

Namine snapped her last picture before grabbing her things. "That's enough for today." She waved her digital camera at me. "Now I can compare it to my drawing when I get home."

"Namine!"

"Relax. I promise. No one's going to get it." She walked out. "… Maybe Axel, though. Bye now, Roxy."

"Don't you dear and don't call me that." I hissed. But she was already gone. I huffed and sat down, irritated. Not even Sora knows about this. Besides, I'm gay. Shouldn't it be fine for me to do it once in a while?

Right?

I decided to take advantage of this moment and walked over to the mirror, grabbing the ends of the dress and chuckling while I swished it around here and there. The boots could be a little longer- I need to tell Arkamaru that the next time I see him. I hugged myself, loving the feeling of the silk against my skin. Egyptian? Nah. Too rough for that. The ruffles looks nice, but at little too baroque. Maybe he could turn it down a bit if he wants to keep this lace design-

"Roxas?"

…

Oh damn.

I turned around to see Axel at the door, looking at me wide-eyed. Shit! I was caught! I laughed nervously. "H-hey, Axel…" I slightly waved. "N-Now before you ask, I can explain this-"

"Oh my gawd, you'd actually put it on?!" Axel cracked up laughing. "Hell, maybe I should put maids outfit in your bag more often."

"You put this in the bag?!" I yelled, getting red in the face. Axel just smirked and closed the door behind him. "Sure. My brother is an intern at the Traverse Town Designer Industry, I'm pretty sure you knew that already, and they wanted him to make something "new and sexy" along with his new collection of teen boys clothing line. It was successful. And since I was the one who put the bag together, I decided to add it in there for extra kicks."

"H-he didn't need me to model for him this time?"

"Nope. I was the victim this time." Answered the pyromaniac. "Though, I refuse to put on the Lolita. And that's where you came in."

"I don't see why? Your hips will go along with that-" I covered my mouth as Axel gave me a perverted smirk. "Can't keep your eyes off of me ether, huh?"

"Just shut up and sit down." I breathe in nervously, as the reason to why I wanted him here was returning to my mind. "I have some things I need to tell you."

I was expecting Axel to just be happy about the new ability. He found it extremely cool and mysterious- he loves mysteries. But, my main concern was his reaction about the gunshot. He really didn't take to likely to that. But, really, who would? "What the hell, Roxas!?"

"I-I had to do something!"

"You could've died!"

"I know that!" I yelled. "But… Riku and Sora needed each other! They can't be separated!"

"And you didn't think we don't, ether?!." I looked away from him, a little upset. I knew he wasn't going to get it. But I did say that as soon as I've gotten things figured out, I was going to tell him, rather either of us liked it or not. Axel calmed down a bit before pulling me into a hug, his warmth completely taken over my body. "… If you died, Roxas, I don't know what I'll do. I probably would've killed myself just to stay with you."

"That's so gay of you to say, Axel."

"I'm serious." Axel smiled and kneeled down to me. I hate it when he does that. I'm not that small, am I? "Don't ever do that again."

"I don't think I could keep that promise, Axel." I smirked. "You know how accident prone I am." Axel smirked back. "Well at least try. For my sake, kay?" He walked behind me and tugged on the zipper. "Now lets get you out of that dress, shall we? It's strangely erotic to me and I'm pretty sure you don't want to see me turned on." I turned completely red at that comment. "W-What?"

"You heard me." Axel dug in the bag and grabbed a new outfit. "Put this on. Just your size, too." He threw it at me and I caught I with ease, but did nothing- I was still in shock. Axel just grinned that cocky grin of his and the candles grew dim, his element reacting to his emotions and thoughts. I took a step back. What was he thinking? "Or… do you want me to take it off for you." I completely froze as me moved closer to me. "I… I…" I slightly flinched as his hand gently caressed my face and pulled me into a kiss.

A kiss.

I can never understand why I always fall into a state of shock every time he kisses me. We did it plenty of times before for me to get use to it. And while I was wide-eyed, Axel had his eyes closed, as if he was savoring it.

I may never get another chance like this.

I wrapped my arm around his neck, adding pressure to the kiss. His lips tasted like cinnamon- sweet and warm. Axel laid me on top of the bed, taking off his shirt within seconds. I ran my fingers over his thin body, which actually is a little less toned than I've imagined. Still, he's hot enough for everyone to be infatuated over.

As he pulled the sleeve of the dress down to my shoulders, his lips skittered around my neck until he stopped at a spot to suck on my skin. I moaned in delight, my hands traveling down his back. The flames on the candle grew taller, but they didn't cause the heat I was feeling.

It was by sexual desire.

Axel moved from my neck to my ear, the dress almost completely off. "Roxy?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Why are you so stiff?" Axel kissed my cheek, stripping the dress off of me and moving his hand in my boxers. And this bastard is asking me why am I so stiff? "Relax."

"I-I can't really-" I sharply inhaled as his hands grabbed my erection. "See," Axel kissed my chest. "It's not that bad. You can trust me."

"Axel. Where is your other hand going?" I asked nervously as it disappeared behind me. Axel just smirked and next thing I knew, I felt a bit of pain and growled his name, "Axel!"

"Shh. I'm preparing you." Axel smirked, rolling over and pulling me to on top of him so he can position his fingers to go deeper inside me. "If I didn't do that, then this would be a little more awkward than what it is?"

"It's awkward?" I asked, upset.

"Very." He bluntly answered.

I blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry?" Does that mean I'm horrible? We didn't even go all the way yet and I'm already turning him off. Axel just laughed. "It's our first time. Of course it's going to be awkward. That is until the real fun starts." I stiffened up as I felt another finger going inside me, moving deeper. If he weren't jacking me off, I would've been lost it. "Ah… Axel…" I moaned to him once I started feeling a bit of pleasure. I moved my hands down to take off his belt and pulled out his erection, teasing him with a little jerk. He seems to like that as his grip on me became tighter. "Roxy," Axel started, kissing my lips. "How long ago was it-" Kiss "-that we made that promise-" kiss "-that no matter what happens, we're still going to be friends?" I let out a loud moan after Axel entered his third and final finger, hitting my g-spot. "Does it include… this?" He asked.

"Ugh huh." I stated, barely able to see since my vision went black for a second. Axel took his fingers out and I could only whimper to the lost of his warmth. I wanted him. I wanted him so badly. He didn't mind that I was kissing him hungrily as he took off the last article of his clothing. Nor did he mind that I wrapped my hand around the hand he was using to jack me off and joined in with him to tell him to pick up the speed (he probably might've since he loves to tease me, but said nothing about it). I knew what was coming up next. Axel stopped kissing me and pinned my hands above my head, crawling on top. Our naked body rubbing up against each other, his body as lengthy as I imagined. I saw deep lust as he looked into my eyes, but also another feeling that I couldn't quite recognized. "Are you sure about this?"

"What do you mean, 'are you sure'?" I smiled. "If I wasn't, we wouldn't have gotten this far, now would we?"

"True that." Axel gave me another kiss. It was sweeter than all the other ones, like he was putting all his feeling into it- but I still couldn't recognized it. I took a deep breath and relax, feeling the tip of his erection starting to penetrate me-

"Roxas, I need to- OH MY GAWD!" Namine walked in, causing Axel and I to separate. Damn it, I was almost there! The 'supposedly' innocent girl covered up her eyes up. "N-Never mind. I left a picture here and I went to get it back, but you can give it to me at school, kay? I'm sorry." She backed away and ran.

Was that a smirk on her face?

Axel and I looked away from each other, the mood completely ruined. The event was so painful that we could only sneak a couple of side glances, all of them awkward. I sighed, which caught his attention. "What the hell were we thinking?" I mumbled to the both of us. "I mean, you have a girlfriend for Pete's sakes."

"Oh… Ami… right." Axel rubbed the back of his head. I wonder if he's going to be a loyal enough lover and tell her that he almost cheated on her with his best friend? I hope not. I then turn to watching him in distress, also wondering if I should tell him that we robbed Ami's store back when we were Akuseru and Rokusasu.

Nah.

I'll do that when I figure out what she's planning. I mean, what harm can one 'other' girl do, right? Speaking of which. "Hey, Axel."

"Ya?"

"If we… if we went through that, then wouldn't that make me the other girl to your girlfriend." I started counting on my fingers. "And since she's the other girl of your un-acquired love, then wouldn't that make me the other, other gir-" Axel covered my mouth and smiled. "Roxas. You will never be an other."

"Then what am I?"

"Just know that you're not an other." I glared at him as he laughed, then he looked at me with happiness shining in his eyes. "Trust me, Roxy. You are nowhere near that. Never."

* * *

"Sit down."

"I can't." I hissed at him, leaning on the clock tower with my ice cream in my hand. "Your fingers stretched my ass out, remember."

"You seem to like it back at the mansion." Axel smirked as he finished his ice cream.

"Yes, when you were playing with me. The aftermatch, not so much." I rolled my eyes, but sat next to him anyway. I winced a bit in pain, but in return, Axel pulled me closer to him, his arms wrapped around my shoulders. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Can we please stop talking about it?" I blushed, moving his arms as I looked down at the ground. "I mean, I know that it almost happened. I'm not denying it, nor am I ever going to. It's just… kinda embarrassing."

"Embarrassing?"

"Talking about it in public." I looked at him. "What if someone hears us?"

"Then I'll just pull you closer and tell that person that your ass is mine. Got it memorized?"

"Axel!"

"Alright, alright. We don't talk about it in public or to anyone else." My eyes snapped wide open. "You were going to tell somebody else?!" The pyromaniac laughed at my reaction. "Calm down. I was just joking. If anyone should know, it should be Sora since you two can feel each other's emotions and stuff like that?"

"Speaking of Sora, he wants us to follow Zexion tomorrow."

"You sure it's us?"

"He likes you, unlike Riku and I." I reminded him. "You just… intimidate him."

"I don't see why." Axel laid down. "I'm lovable!" I just rolled my eyes. The fact that he's tall and can pull of a serious persona in less than a second can be pretty intimidating. Along with the fact that he loves to play with fire. "So why does he want us to do that?"

"He said he and his little whore bunny were going to find a way to end the Organization for good as their independent project. He needs test subjects and I guess we fit the description." I looked out at the sunset, biting into my ice cream. "And who knows? Maybe he did find something. And if it goes well with us, then maybe we could get the rest of the Orgy XIII in it."

"I guess." Axel smirked. "That way, we can keep the family together with no worries of us separating."

"That's only if it works." I reminded him. Knowing Sora, he will probably try everything in his power to make it work. Especially with Riku involved, trying to get Zexion out of the Orgy XIII."

"Hey, Roxy," Axel sat up and gave me a serious look. "I know this isn't any of my business, Roxy and I'm pretty sure Zexion warned Riku about it. But when are you going to tell Sora that Xemnas wants Riku to be in the Organization?"


	20. SoraChronicle9

**_Abcdefg- Journal Entry_**  
_... abcdefg- twin's thoughts_

I OWN NOTHING! Enjoy ;3 (See Author's Note on Prologue 2 Chapter)  


* * *

'When are you going to tell Sora that Xemnas wants Riku to be in the Organization?'

That question caught my brother so off guard that he couldn't block it out before it reached me. He thought he did, but he didn't. I heard it loud and clear.

What does Xemnas want with my Riku? Last I remember, I thought we were a nuisance to the Organization? He should've known that we're totally against it. The odds of Riku joining are extremely slim.

But I wonder why neither Roxas nor Riku told me about it? Were they afraid of my reaction? That I might over-react?

Oh, they haven't seen over react!

_**

* * *

Independent Journal Entry #2**_

_**The other day, my partner and I stayed over to check a place out. It was a community center that Riku's grandfather owned and he needed a few more workers. In our observations from before, we realized that Organization members have none or are oblivious to one or all of the followings:**_

_**They have no money or steady incomes (ether jobs, allowance, etc.)**_

_**They feel unloved in some way, shape, or form- in other words, an outcast to society.**_

_**They are having major problems that they are afraid to speak out and keep hidden up inside for it to feed on the host's consciousness and blind them from the truth (Ego can also be apart of that.)**_

_**So, to simply put things, we need to reverse these effects. Get them steady incomes in an environment that they feel comfortable and loved in. The community medical center Riku's grandfather owns is a great place to start.**_

* * *

"Okay kids! Who wants to meet your favorite nurse, Demyx!" Demyx smiled and winked, carrying two messenger bags filled with lollipops and flu shots vaccinations. He, unlike the others, wore a white and blue nurse dress that came up to mid-thighs. Technically, Kairi and I would say that it was cosplay lingerie. He had some shorts underneath it, but it was still a little suggestive to me.

"Are you serious?" Zexion asked in annoyance, closing his books on medicines. Riku and his grandfather could only laugh at him. The water boy pouted and folded his arms. "Well I think it's nice, Zexy." Zexy? That's a first for me.

"Demyx, we're trying to help these people survive, not give them a heart attack with your short shorts underneath your dress." Zexion complained with a slight blush. "You're drawing to much attention to yourself. And not the good kind, either."

"Good!" Demyx smiled, and then took out a handful of needles from his bag. "Now where are those little bundles of joy?" His grin made me shiver and I hid behind my twin, Roxas.

…_Idiot._ I heard him say in his thoughts. "Don't scare them." He mumbled.

"Don't worry little Roxy-"

"Don't call me that!"

"- I'm perfectly fine and capable when it comes to handling children." Demyx finished. Axel snickered when some guys whistled at Demyx as they walked by. Zexion narrowed his eyes at the men, growling. That's strange- Riku has been doing that a lot lately, too. "Please make him change." He begged.

"Well, the place is a lot more lively now with his outfit on." Kisshu laughed, mostly addressing Demyx's personality. "Just a little longer for the patient's sake. Kids do seem to be more relax with nurses then doctors."

"You're joking, right?" The older Kuragami questioned, irritated.

"He's 100 percent serious, Zexy. Got it memorized?" Axel smirked and left with some paperwork. I wonder should we warn Kisshu about Axel's obsession with fire. But then again, he probably knows.

I had to work with my brother and Kairi on traumatized patients. The ages ranged from young to old, in all shapes, sizes, and shades. I'm pretty sure this would be perfect for Roxas opening up to people, seeing as Kairi and I don't really have anything to be traumatized about (except for Father's sudden attack the other day). We're just technically supervising him.

Roxas growled at my thoughts before returning to whatever he was listening to. I still couldn't block him out of my mind and he wouldn't tell me how he'd did it. But then again, do I really want to lock my brother out? Because of these powers, we have a stronger connection then before- along with our problems with Father.

With how stubborn he is, though, I'm surprise he accepted this opportunity.

I watched him lean over in his chair, listening to whoever's talking with deep interest and understanding in his ocean blue eyes. There were so many emotions within them that I felt… completely memorized by it. Is this what Axel feel every time he looks into my brother's eyes?

"… Sora." I jumped and turned around to find Riku standing right beside me, but glaring harshly at Roxas. I tilted my head in confusion. Didn't they have a peace treaty?

"… Maybe I should take Kairi out of your hands for the moment. It looks like you want to spend time with your brother." He bit his tongue.

Jealousy.

I can see it in his eyes.

I forced up a smirk and shook my head. "No. You have fun with Zexion. I mean, this is the only time you two can talk together without any fear of the family. Besides…" I pointed to my head, "Roxas and I can connect with each other another time." Riku got the message when I slightly chuckled. I flinched when he touched my face, where the bruises use to be at. "All it needed was some cream and week to clear up."

"It's surprising how we were still able to pull it off." I mumbled. But it was typical that my peers would believe that I've gotten these bruises from fighting Roxas. He went along with it, too, which bewildered me.

"Don't worry. Once this entire Organization falls, we don't have to worry about lying like that ever again." Riku flashed me a smile and my heart started racing.

… _I'm not so sure about that_. I heard my brother say as Riku walked off. His scent of sea salt water and sand still lingered and making me high.

* * *

"Check." Kairi wrote on the clipboard and moved onto the next shelve. I was right behind her, leaning against the wall in deep thought. It wouldn't be a surprise to say that my mind was back on that question Axel asked my brother. I felt a little overly cautious than usual with Riku, but I'm pretty sure Zexion wouldn't let anything happen to him.

My brother is a different story.

I'm pretty sure he would let Riku died the first chance it was given to him and vise versa. They never liked each other. Even if they're on a treaty, they'll break it in a heartbeat.

"Sora?" I looked up to see Kairi looking at me with worried filled eyes. "Are you okay? You seem spaced-out."

"… I'm fine." I mumbled, looking away from her. I might not like her as much as I love Riku, but I did once. And I know that if I stare into her bright, blue eyes long enough, then she'll see right through me. "Just… a little worn out, that's all."

"Over what, silly?" Kairi asked with a giggle. "We barely did anything." True. Physically, I'm fine. But all this thinking is too much for my mind to handle- and no! That does not mean I'm dumb! I'm just not use to thinking the way Roxas does and how he handles all these problems- I don't know how to deal with it.

Roxas…

My grip on whatever I was holding tightens. He's been so reckless so lately. I know because he's been hiding secrets from me. And that question about Riku and the Organization was enough to prove my theory, too. But that's one of my reasons. My other is that I feel like a damn slut. I love Riku, and that would never change.

But neither will my feelings for Roxas…

I don't remember when it started, but I know that I'm in love with my brother. He knows that, too. That's why he gave me that last kiss the other day- around the time Riku hooked Kairi and I up together. I wished I could've savor that kiss a bit more.

"Hey, Sora." Kairi caught my attention once more. "Don't you think Riku's acting a little strange?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know." Kairi shrugged, grabbing a box and walking out the door. I tried to be manlier and picked up two. I wished I hadn't. These boxes were heavy- WTH are in them? I noticed Roxas passing by with Zexion, talking about something that would probably bore everyone else. He must've read my mind, because he didn't give me a glance. "He seems more… Animal like." Kairi finished. Both Roxas and Zexion flinched, and the memories from my brother filled my head.

I dropped the boxes; the look of pure shock and horror filled both my brother's face and mines. For that instant, he lost control of his mind, and I saw something that I wasn't suppose to see- wasn't suppose to know. I choked, and I figured that he knew what I was about to say.

"We need to talk."

Roxas narrowed his eyes, but there was no escape. He couldn't evade this. Grabbing my hand, he flashed Zexion a sorry look, then dragged me into an empty hall. "Sora-"

"Don't!" I hissed. "You jumped in front of a bullet! You and Riku… Riku…" I hugged myself and shivered. Riku was frightening. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"For exactly that reason." Roxas folded his arms. "You would have over reacted."

"Over? I'm under-reacting right now!" I calmed myself down. "You could've died. You and Riku could've died and left me here. You could've left Axel-"

"Leave him out of this!" Roxas hissed when I entered a forbidden zone. "I already talked to him about this. Everything is fine and back to nor-"

"Everything is not normal." I mumbled. "Everything is exactly the opposite. It's falling apart now as we speak!" I covered my mouth in shock as Roxas gave me a questioning look. I can feel him excavating throughout my mind, trying to decode what I meant. I didn't even know what I meant myself. All I know is that I saw a flash- it wasn't even clear enough to study it. "… What the hell?" asked Roxas. I couldn't resist the urge. "It's WTF." I chuckled.

"It doesn't matter." He frowned, but at the same time, relieved that I lifted the tension a bit. But then, he brought it right back. "This conversation is over."

"No, it isn't." I grabbed his hand. That was a bad mistake on my part. Because Roxas was always getting jumped whenever Axel wasn't around, he learned some defensive moves that sometimes happen on instinct. He quickly switch the tables around- getting out of my grasp and twisting my arm behind my back, slamming up against the wall with his body pressed up against me. Our clothes were in the way of his muscles on my skin. I could only imagine how they might look.

… _Stop thinking that way._ Roxas thought with complete bitterness, twisting my arm a bit more. I winced and took in a quick inhale, accidentally taking in his scent. Vanilla and Cinnamon. It was sweet, yet fierce.

… _Stop it!_ I heard Roxas growled lowly before twisting my arm even more. We both flinched this time. "You're hurting the both of us,"

"It hurts me more since you're not use to it. I have to endure your weak endurance. Think about how I'm feeling. Now stop with the thoughts." My twin growled. "I can't block you out."

"Why?"

"I don't know. You tell me." I tried to think, which was hard with this pain. But I came to a conclusion that I knew he wasn't going to like. "Aphrodisiac."

"A what?"

"My mind is keeping us connected because I don't want us to be separated. Your scent is so intoxication and stimulating-"

"Enough!" Roxas twisted my arm even further and I bit my lips, surprising a hiss. "It's over, Sora."

"It didn't even begin."

"It did the day you kissed me on the cargo train full of diamonds." Roxas let go of me. He probably couldn't take the pain anymore. "It shouldn't have never happen. Why did you do that?"

"I-I don't know." I shuddered. "I didn't know back then, but that was then. Now… I think I lo-"

"Don't! Unless it's a brotherly tone, Don't!" Roxas shock his head, looking away from me. "I don't want to get caught up with Riku more then I am now."

Just then, I was reminded of my dream. Riku and Roxas were arguing, but surprisingly, my twin tried to walk out of it. Even more astonishing, Riku kept pulling him back. The only words I could hear were 'mine'; from the both of them.

"Riku… he will win." Roxas shot me a look of confusion, then a look of sadness- also from my dream. "I know." He mumbled. "But do you even know what it is he is winning?"

"No." I stated, hoping for another recap of my dream. It never came. Roxas chuckled before turning around and walking away. Not learning my lesson from before, I grabbed his hand again, but inhaled too much of his scent. The same affects happen to him. Roxas turned around to reflect but didn't twist my arm; he pinned me to the wall and kissed me. I was wide-eyed for a small moment, but eventually, I fluttered them closed, moaning to his tongue on my lips, begging for me to open up. I gave him what he wanted. He let go of my arms and I wrapped it around his neck, pulling the kiss deeper in. My mind was clouded and my body felt hot.

I wanted more.

But the moment I thought that, Roxas harshly pulled away from me and gave me an angry look. I would've been scare if I didn't see another expression hidden within it.

Guilt.

Suddenly, I felt it, too. I didn't like it. "Roxas-"

"No more, Sora." He hissed, but I can see and hear the sadness. "No. More!"

* * *

I felt my body shake restlessly as I watch my brother hanging around his Organization buddies. Well, with the exception of Zexion, who is with Riku. The little brother wanted to spend as much time as possible with him, knowing that it was going to be extremely difficult as soon as he gets home.

I noticed that the joy and happiness in my man-candy's face looks somewhat similar to the one in my dream. I'm not sure if I should be freaked or relieved. My dream is coming true. Not in the order it had shown me, but true, neither less. The only thing that has yet to happen is Riku showing me pleasure, true happiness, and extreme fear and sadness. Also, Kairi and Riku arguing with each other. Hoping that none of them were going to happen, I knew that it was inevitable. I was going to see my two best friends fight. I was going to see Riku in a mix of emotion I've never dreamt of seeing (well, until this one). The thought of him in pain made me shiver.

"Sora?" I looked up and saw Kairi in front of me. "You look pale. Are you okay?" Her worried filled eyes just made me feel even worse. "Y-Yeah." I mumbled. "I'm just… thinking…"  
"I'm pretty sure Namine knows." Kairi sat next to me. "It's connected to your brother, right, so she's bound to know about it."

"It has something to do about Roxas. But very little." Answered me. "It's mainly about-"

"Riku?" Kairi questioned, the venom in her voice quite noticeable. I tried to ignore it, but I couldn't. "What was that for?"

"We'd got into a fight the other day about this animalistic ways." Kairi trailed her blue eyes towards a very joyous Riku. "And… some other things, too, but wasn't our main argument topic." I could picture both her and Riku arguing. I knew she was lying. That 'other' thing might have something to do with the 'mines' in my dream.

Scratch Kairi-Riku conflict off the list.

"I found out nothing from talking to Roxas." I mumbled. "And if he barely know, I guess that means it weren't meant for us to know."

"Same as that ability of yours?" I jumped at the question, started and making her smile. "Namine told me around the time Roxas was freaking out over something she wouldn't tell me."

"Sucks not having the power to see into the future, doesn't it?"

"I don't think so. Between that and my Keyblade, I think I'll stay where I'm at." Kairi laughed before getting up. "I'm going to help Kisshu close up, 'kay. I'm pretty sure Riku would want some more time with his brother."

"Not at all." I felt a sting of jealousy. I wished I had some extra time with my brother. I felt Roxas flinch from my thoughts. I know he wants nothing to do with me right now, but I couldn't help it.

I was addicted to his scent. His taste. His kisses. His lustful touch.

Whoa, I'd just described my feeling toward Riku, didn't I?

I was in love with them both, but both of them were strictly taboo. My best friend is taboo on two scales- one, he's a gay, and two, he's my best friend. My brother was taboo one some many scales that I'm not even going to waste time trying to explain them. I am so going to hell when I die. Who's coming with me?

Well, now is not the time to worry about my love life or my afterlife. Taking out a piece of paper, I started taking notes on my brother and his friends' change of habit for my independent project.

Zexion seems comfortable enough with Riku, and that's something new. Usually, he's reserved. Now, he's talking, or at least mumbling some words. Demyx has finally gotten out of that nurse costume, but carried it around his shoulders. He's always so joyous and happy. Thought, I've been seeing him a lot more serious lately… and eyeing Zexion a little more, too.

My brother was with Axel, who was eyeing and flirting with every girl that walked by, resulting in Roxas yelling at him. Axel just laughed it off, but my brother wasn't having it. He turned away and walked off, Axel reluctantly following his movement.

Axel's a nice guy and all, but he's totally oblivious to Roxas' feelings if it doesn't include happiness, annoyance, and anger. It's still a mystery to me to how they are best friends.

Then again, I shouldn't be talking with the things Riku and I have been hiding from each other.

* * *

_**Independent Journal Entry # 5**_

_**Apparently, things are going according to plan. Our main subjects are loosening up ever since they started working for Riku's grandfather afterschool, which is exactly what we' were looking for. But we still have some problems.**_

_**One of them is Xemnas…

* * *

**_The bell rang and I flinched. I was so deep into my writing and ideas that I wasn't paying attention to the time. That is so unlike me. "Sora?" I looked up to see Riku standing over top of me. An image of his fight with Father flashed across my mind and I flinched again. "Sora, are you okay?" Riku held out his hand towards me. I nodded and took his offer, his hand feeling extremely warm. I missed that feeling. "I guess it's this project taking away my sanity." I chuckled.

"What sanity is that?" Riku smiled. "Lets get going. Lunch only happens once a day, you know."

"You think you have jokes." I laughed, taking my backpack and following him out of the classroom. The halls were quiet, but I pushed that obvious thought behind me. "So, what is it-" I stopped when Riku did, his eyes narrowed and hardened as Xemnas and Saix walked our way. The gold-eyed man gave us a slight smirk that sent shivers down my spine. "I figured as much." He started, staring down at me. "You and Zexion's brother are the cause of the absences from my most reliable members.

"Back off!" Riku hissed, almost growling. "You have no right talking to us!"

"Ah, yes. Because we have your precious family members." Xemnas chuckled, then became serious in a blink of an eye. "And you have no right to say anything about my members being anything of yours. You brought this destiny to them. If you'd treated them with the respect and the love everyone of us in the Organization so humbly desired, then they wouldn't be in this predicament, now would they."

"Y-you're right." I couldn't keep a strong voice like my man candy can with these goons. "We didn't. And that was our mistake. But we're trying to make it better-"

"By destroying this family we'd built years to make." Saix growled, Riku returning it, almost as if he was an animal. "You guys don't know not even half of what we're planning!" He spat at Saix.

"I really don't know and I really don't care." Xemnas eyed us harshly, mainly at me. "Stay away from my family!"

"… No." I think that was the bravest thing I've ever did in front of both Xemnas and Saix EVER! Now, as they glared at me with enormous hatred, I regretted that choice. Riku got in front of me as Saix looked about ready to pound on me. Xemnas held his hand out to signal a halt, never removing his eyes. "Very well… Just know that you're going to regret this decision for as long as you live. Come Saix." As Xemnas left, Saix acted like a good little ass wiper and followed his master. My eyes frowned. I knew Saix before the Organization. He wasn't on my list to hang around with because he was very quiet and had an eerie vibe. He was a mystery and nobody knew a thing about his personal life. One thing I've always admire from him was that he had beautiful gold eyes that shinned hope. Now, it doesn't shine at all and it became ugly. I wanted to help him out more than anyone else in the Organization, but Xemnas' hold is tighter to him then anyone else.

"Let's get out of here." Riku mumbled. "This area reeks of their darkness."

"You can smell him?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Just a little. It's a trait from my father." That took me off my superstition about his animalistic behavior. His reason, or excuse, could be just a family trait. I know Zexion has a good since of smell (And when I mean good, I mean scary good).

We met Kairi down by the school's rose garden talking to Namine. The two cousins glance our way before looking back at each other. Kairi had a horrored stricken face while Namine tried to calmly explain something to her. She seem reluctant, shacking her head in disagreement. The petite blonde narrowed her eyes, the hissed loudly, "Only one person can give Sora the title 'mine' and you know who it is!" Mine? Namine knows about my dream? I need to talk to her.

_... Don't._ Roxas told me. _Namine does not give answer unlesss it's important._

This is important!

_... Not to her. In fact, she's laughing about your entire situation_.

You know?

_... Where have you been? _I ignored him and walked towards the cousins, only to have Kairi walking towards Riku and I. "Hey, Kai-"

"Kiss me." Before I could even react to the millions of emotions going thought my mind, a million more came as soon as Kairi connected our lips together. Out of everything, I could sum up my entire thoughts to these three things.

Kairi was kissing me.

Why was her touch so cold?

What's Riku's reaction to this?

Only one of the questions were answered.

His reaction was pure anger embedded in his eyes..

A quick flash of my dreams brought me back to reality and I slightly grabbed her, telling her to stop. I couldn't push her like I wanted to do- we are supposed to be a couple, after all. She did stop, but her eyes were apologetic towards me. She looked at both Riku and I, then sighed. The apologetic look in her eyes were replaced with sadness, and Namine was no where in sight. Crap!

* * *

Riku and Kairi both avoided me for the rest of the day. For some reason, I wasn't trippin' like I should've been. My mind is too focus on my dreams and Xemnas' words. He scares me. And I doubt after that episode with my bother last weekend, he would be checking to make sure Xemnas doesn't have anything planned.

Yeah. I believe my brother is that cold.

"I'm home." I walked inside my house. I didn't have that strange feeling in the gut of my stomach, so I knew father wasn't there. He wouldn't be caught dead after that entire fiasco a few days ago. "Mom?"

"Yep. Ugh huh. Sure." Mother walked into the living room on the phone, cleaning supplies in her hands. I don't think she noticed me being too ingross within the conversation. "Thanks Lee. I needed the update. Just knowing that he's fine makes me a bit at ease. Tell him that I say hi if he believes you that I'm thinking about him. Okay then, bye bye."

"You have a new boyfriend already?" I pouted. Don't get me wrong, I hate the things Father did in the past couple of weeks, but I don't want my family to break apart. Mother snorted and laughed. "No Sora. I was just checking up on your brother."

"… Lee?"

"Leon's nickname…" Mom dosed off, reminessing about something in her past that troubled her. "… Use to call him that all the time…"

"… Gina, is it?" My mother looked at me wide eyed. "H-How-"

"Father said something about her the last time he, well…" I grabbed my neck and felt my face. "Who was she?"

"I can't really talk about her without crying, Sky." Mother knelled down to me and rubbed my face. She was emitting a strong warmth. "But I promise you, I will tell you. First, we need to make sure that man goes to jail." I frown at the fact that she generalized Father like that. "Don't you love him anymore?" That was a stupid question on my part.

"Sora, I never loved him from the start."

Maybe it wasn't.

* * *

Kairi surprised me with a bush of pink roses the next day. I blinked at her, then forced a smile. I know red roses stand for love, but what does pink stand for? "Ugh… Thanks Kairi. Me, too." I kissed her cheek. Kairi narrowed her eyes. "You don't know what they mean, do you?"

"N-No. Why would you think that?"

"Because, if you did, you would've giving me a hug instead of a kiss. Pink roses stand for friendship and happiness, which Namine told me that you are going to get later on after a battle of intense harsh-ship."

"Can't we skip the harsh-ship part? Isn't that so cliché?"

"No and yes." Kairi started pushing me to my locker, which Riku was planning to meet us at. "By the way, why are you so late anyway, Sora? Usually you're the fist one here when it concerns Riku."

"… I had a weird dream, that's all."

"Anything you wanna talk about?"

"If there's anything Namine haven't told you about." I glared at her, receiving some forced giggles. Her and Namine are the complete opposite of privacy. They will raid through your entire life story in front of you. Namine has the easy way out of it having her visions and all, but Kairi said that it makes it easy and less fun.

"She told me that you're been dreaming about Riku and I… Mainly Riku, though." We stopped as we notice Riku waiting at our locker down the hall, talking on the phone. Probably to his grandfather. I exhaled a small sigh. Rather if it was from loving the sight of that man candy or Kairi obviously wanting me to continue the conversation, I have no idea. But I felt bother, like I was battling against myself. "… Is there something you want to tell me, Sora? Anything at all." I gave my redhead friend a glance and nodded. "Actually, Kairi. The truth is-"

"Whoa. Where did the roses come from?" Riku leaned his head on my shoulder. I tensed up, his closeness catching me by surprise.

"I gave to him before we caught you violating school rules again." Kairi slammed her hands on her hips. "We can't use cell phones at school. Period." Heh heh. She said period.

"Blah blah blah, shut the hell up, stuck up." Riku stuck his tongue out. "Since when do I ever follow the rules."

"You should." Kairi started. I groaned with Riku, knowing that a speech about righteousness and being on society's good side. But I've never been so happy about the bell in all my life. "Geez, that's great. Well see you at lunch." Riku did a small solute before grabbing and pulling me away. His touch was hotter than ever. "Ouch, Riku! Do you have a fever or something?" I pulled away and rubbed my wrist. He wasn't grabbing me that hard, but the marks on my skin would said so differently. "What in the world?"

"Sorry. Don't worry about that. It will heal." Riku hasted, looking around nervously, trying to see if anyone saw us. I stared down at him, but instead of trying to point out the good and sexy, I tried to point out the unusual. His fingernails were longer, but he probably noticed that and will eventually cut them off. Other than that and his action, Riku was fine on the outside. I have to go deeper to fine out what's on the inside.

* * *

Fencing practice would've helped with me studying Riku a bit more if it weren't for one distraction.

Roxas.

As soon as our eyes linked, he turned away and ignored me. But I couldn't take my eyes away from him. He and Riku were paired up today and seeing them fight each other was my fan service of the day. It was relaxing, studying each of their moves. Mainly Roxas' since I'm fighting him all the time. It's best to study his strength and weaknesses if we somehow have to fight to the death again. "You're enjoying this?" Kairi surprised me. She sat beside me on the bleachers. Usually, spectators would get into trouble- something about a spy for the other team. But they cant really say anything if I told them I invited her, right? I think so.

"In a way." I mumbled to her. "it's been a while since I could relax about my brother and Riku fighting. At least it wont be to the death."

"it seems like it to me." Kairi frowned. "Riku is putting a little more force than necessary. I thought I told him not to when we were training at the play island. That's really unlike him to not listen to me." She said it with such a soft voice as if it wasn't a surprise for her. It was a surprise for me, though. I didn't notice that at all until she said something.

Roxas moved back, showing a surrender move. There must be something going on in his life that's stressing him out- other than my father, of course. Riku kept attacking with nobody stepping up to stop him. Roxas just wants to get away from it all.

Just like my dream.

"Enough!" I yelled, catching everyone's attention, mainly Riku's. He gave my brother harsh glares, much like the one in Roxas' memory, before dismissing his keyblade and walking out. Kairi held my shoulders, using them to push herself up. "I'll go talk to him." She ran after Riku. By the time I considered trying to talk her out of it, she was gone. Roxas looked at the door to the gym, then gritted his teeth in irritation.

Axel wasn't there.

* * *

"Roxas." I caught my brother in the boys locker room. "We need to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about." He took off his shirt. Damn, do everyone have abs besides me? "You can go to Riku now before he and Kairi start fighting."

"Kairi can handle Riku. I just want to know what's up with you before you do something stupid."

"And how do you know that something is the matter with me?"

"You just gave up. Plus, Axel isn't here, so that counts for something." Roxas glared at me as I entered that forbidden zone again. "Unlike you and Riku, Axel and I can get along just well if we separated for a little while." He spat.

"Yeah. You getting shot is just well." I spat back with sarcasm, ignoring his glares. "Well, if you wont talk, I will."

"Since when are you getting so bold." He said to me with such hatred from before all of this mess started.. I know I was irritated him, but something in my gut tell me he knows what's going on with Riku. And also, I wanted to be near him again. "Since when did you act like such a pussy?" I retorted. His eyes narrowed with anger, locked on with mines. If looks could kill, i would've been dead long time ago. "Roxas, just tell me what's wrong."

"You have your problems, I have mines."

"Damn it, Roxas!" I rammed into him, both of us falling and wrestling on the floor. "Just tell me what's wrong!"

"No!" Roxas pinned my hands above my head as he was knelling above me. "This doesn't concern you. None of my problems do."

"It does!"

"How!"

"Because I know it has something to do with Gina." Roxas' grip on me loosens up. "… Gina." He repeated, never meeting my gaze. "How much do you know about her?"

"I don't know. I wanted to ask you about that. And about Riku." His eyes grew harsh again. "If he didn't tell you, then there must be a reason."

"He's not cheating on me, is he?" I panicked.

"What? No, Sora! Listen, I found out because I experienced it and Zexion had to clear it up for me. It was suppose to stay a secret between the families. No one was supposed to know."

"But he's not acting like himself. He's becoming more reckless."

"There's nothing you can do, Sora. Lets his family take care of this." Bullshit. If they were taking care of it, Riku wouldn't be this reckless. Roxas narrowed his eyes at me. "… You're blocking me."

"So? You do that all the time." I tried to move, but blushed, realizing the position we are in. I didn't want it to be finish right now, so I relaxed. "Besides, I have no idea how i'm doing this. You wont teach me. But I know that emotion can trigger it off."

"Sora, just let me in."

"Entice me first." I grinded my hips against his. Roxas squeezed harder on my wrist, and I flinched from his inflicted pain adding on to the markings Riku gave me earlier. Noticing my pain, he looked at the wound. "He did this to you?"

"It was an accident." I tried to convince him.

"I don't believe it." Roxas brought my wrist to his mouth, then kissed it. I blushed but kept myself together. He's trying to entice me; to open me up to see inside my mind. But his lips touching me skin felt so... so...

"Roxas…" I slightly moaned, my other hand rubbing against his chest. He slightly flinched, but allowed me to continue. His eyes were filled with a sudden lust that he couldn't stop himself from moving on. I sat up, wanting to kiss the lips that were nibbling against my flesh. "Better?" He asked once he was done, his voice low and deep. "Much…" I mumbled before kissing him. It was short, yet sweet, and my heart raced a thousand times faster.

Our eyes stayed link, and I felt my body shift closer to his on its own. Roxas stopped me and chuckled. "Riku…" He mumbled into my ear and I almost forgot how to breathe. A flash of him fighting Father appeared in my head, and I cringed. My twin chuckled once more. "You're just setting yourself for a shit load of pain, aren't you." I know this boy isn't talking! I narrow my eyes, Roxas mirroring me based off the fact that he now cannot read me. "Me? Look at you and Axel? That's one of the reason why I came back here for you."

"Sora, you need me. But I don't need you."

"That's BS!"

"Believe that all you want. But it's not going to change." Roxas removed himself from me, the warmth gone, and I know he could feel that, too. "Stay out of my business unless invited otherwise."

"No can do." I got up and smiled. "I'm a brother; A twin at that. I'm always in your business, Roxy."

"Don't call me that." My brother spat before grabbing his things and leaving. I sighed, annoyed by his avoidance. I hate it when he does that. He gets me completely worried.

I wonder how he and Axel are pulling out with this Ami mess, but I might have to check on that later. With Roxas acting the way he is now, it's going to be extremely hard to get into is personal life. Right now, I have to worry about Riku. Even though it's not exactly in order, I just have a feeling that the pain he's going to endure is coming up next.

* * *

"Maybe Riku was too much for me to handle." Kairi scratched the tip of her nose and tried to laugh off the unfortunate event of Riku running off to cool down from their most recent fight. Maybe I should've stopped her earlier, but would the outcome be really that much of a difference?

I ignored my irritation and laughed with her. "Yeah. Maybe you're right. But going against him was pretty bold."

"Stupid, if you ask me." Kairi stopped in front of the bridge, looking down at the train tracks underneath it. "Hey, Sora. You wanna race?"

"Race? Kairi, even though you'd improved, you still can't beat me."

"I know but-" She flinched at the sound of the incoming train's horn. I smiled, finally giving her what she wanted. "Sure, I'll ride the train." I ran to the middle of the bridge, then stood on top of the rail. It'd been a while since I did this. That was the first time Riku started acting weird and my dream first appeared. As the train came from under the bridge, Kairi took a running start and jumped onto the roof where as I just dropped down. I was able to keep my balance this time.

"Hey, you did it!" Kairi smiled brightly, her blue eyes then gleaming in the Twilight sunset, completely forgetting about the race. "Riku would've been so proud." I tensed. I knew she had no idea to what Riku would've done. He's so unpredictable lately.

As the Twilight Town Station came to view, I took one last look at the sunset. Being on the train's roof traveling on a rise platform is dangerous, but if you know what you're doing, then nothing can go wrong. Instead, Kairi and I got the best view of the sunset. "… Sora." She started. "I know you don't truly appreciate what'd been going on between Riku and I lately- you know, with the fights and stuff."

"Yeah. But friends fight, right?" I smiled. "We have to disagree sometimes. That's what keep everything interesting."

"You're such as girl, Sora." Kairi chuckled. She looked back out towards the sunset one last time as well, but with a serious look. "But… I guess with your orientation, its okay, right?" I stared at her with wide eyes. She smirked as she motioned me to jump up onto the roof as the train was reaching it's destination- Twilight Town Clock Tower's entrance way. Landing on the roof, I stared at her in disbelief. "Kairi, don't play with me like that." I tried to laugh it off, but stopped when she wasn't laughing along with me. "Oh… you're serious?"

"Completely." Kairi narrowed her eyes and walked off. I followed her. "Listen, Kairi, I can explain. Riku made me say yes and I didn't want to hurt you-"

"I'm not mad at that Sora." Kairi whipped around, facing me. "I'm angry at the fact that you didn't tell your best friend this. I had to find out from Namine! And Riku hooking us together was just an easier way for me to prove if she was right or wrong."

"I'm sorry Kairi." I looked down at my feet. Her eyes were fill with pain and I knew it. I can feel that energy around her without touching her. "I knew you like me. I just couldn't hurt you."

"So you became miserable for my happiness." Kairi started to chuckled. "Sora, don't ever do that again. You make everyone miserable like that. Hell, most of the arguments Riku and I had were about you. Actually, pretty much all of it."

I looked at her, a picture of the two of them arguing from my dream flashing in my eyes. "… Riku won?" I mumbled.

"Hm?" Kairi tilted her head. I guess Namine didn't tell her everything. "You two were talking about me?" I asked, trying to direct her way from my past question.

"About what I should do with the relationship. Riku doesn't know that you're gay, but you've been so deep in thought lately that it's making us worried. Mainly him. He thought the main cause of it was me and wanted me to break up with you. I stayed, thinking that I might make you like me again. But, seeing how close you are to Riku and your brother, I figured I just give." The redhead shrugged. "I thought it will hurt, but it doesn't. At least, not too much anyway."

"Kairi-"

"Listen, bub!" Kairi poked my shoulders, slightly pushing me back because she caught me off guard. "You better confess to Riku soon, because if you don't, all my stressing dealing with this topic would be for nothing, kay?"

"But Riku-"

"If Riku really is a friend, he wouldn't give a damn if you were gay for him or not." She placed he right hand on her hips, flashing her left hand. "And you shouldn't always wish for a ring on your finger when you're going to confess to him. What you really should think about is rather if you two could still be friends with that secret between you two.

"Not that you really need to, though." Kairi mumbled the last sentence. My head started to hurt as my dream continued flashing in my eyes. I hear Riku telling her and Roxas 'mine', 'mine', 'mine', and it doesn't add up to the reason she gave me about her and my man-candy arguing.

She's hiding something from me- then again, isn't everybody? Mother, Father, and Roxas with those two guardians he's staying with and the link with Gina. Riku with his odd behavior and Kairi's connection to it.

Why can't anybody just give me a straight answer and be done with it!

* * *

_**Journal Entry #6**_

_**It's the weekend again. My partner and I encountered Xemnas, the leader of the Organization cult, and after that, nobody showed up at Kisshu's medical center for the job. Riku's guess is that intimidation and a dock on their mission fee is what's making them stubborn to leave. I believe that it's more so intimidation.

* * *

**_Kisshu was more or less disappointed when Zexion didn't show up. Riku was, too. I was just worried about my brother. He's giving up a lot more than usual, which was never. "Kairi," I grabbed her attention. "Did Namine said something about anyone not coming today?"

"She said something about being with Roxas, but I thought she was talking about hanging out with him here?" Kairi answered as she placed paper files in order. "… Do you think Xemnas?"

"I wouldn't be surprise if he threaten them, too." I mumbled, looking down to my feet. I couldn't contact Roxas at all. I couldn't feel him, ether. Why wouldn't he allow me in?

"Hello?" I looked up and my eyes grew as wide as dinner plates. It was that guy on the motorcycle I saw a few weeks back before Roxas left! I also recognized him from Roxas' memories of that fight with Father. "Gawd, you think because it's going towards the end of October, the weather would tone down." He mumbled loudly to himself, wiping the brown bangs that clung to his forehead. His light blue eyes locked on with my ocean blue eyes, and I was hypnotized. "Hey, kid. Are you open?"

"Ugh, yeah." I blinked, regaining myself. "What can I help you with, sir?"

"I need to look up some records." He stated. "A friend of mines died her some years ago."

"We need you to clarify what you mean by some years ago." Kairi started, getting on the computer. The man had an enigma face, but he's emotions were clear in his eyes. "Sixteen years ago." He answered.

"Sixteen? That's pretty late looking for someone." Kairi continued typing. "What was their name?"

"Gina Redwood." I frozed at the name, feeling my heart stopping. Gina? This mysterious woman that somehow appear in my life died here? We had her records the entire time?

"Okay." Kairi searched her name up and I just continue to start at this man. The scar across his face made me wonder about his past. Was he a criminal? He seem like it.

"Really now?" I jumped at the man turning towards me. "You know, it's impolite to stare."

"Oh, sorry." I smirked, relieve that he didn't read my mind. "But… I just wonder how you got that scar?"

"Do you question everyone who comes in about their personally life?"

"No." I looked down, embarrassed. The man scratched his head and sighed. "… I fought somebody. It wasn't like an all-out brawl. It was to protect a life. I fail, though. Came too late."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." The man kept his emotionless features, but his eyes were bright with a mixture of happiness and depression. "Gina's struggle wasn't in vain." He was protecting Gina?

"Here you go sir." Kairi handed him some papers. "Funny. When I searched her up, it had a lot of missing and misplaces information. Though, you're picture appeared as one of her in laws, Mr. Leonhart. But I might have to do some research and change what's on there, so you can come back next weekend for the update."

"In-law?" He chuckled. "I'm closer than that." The man looked through the papers. "And don't worry about it. Everything on here is correct."

"Are you sure, sir?"

"Positive." He smiled and paid Kairi a couple of munny pieces. He gave me one last look before walking off, and I was memorized once again. "Hey, Sora." Kairi stood up. "I'm going to talk to Kisshu about this guy. Can you turn this off of me."

"Sure." Kairi smiled and walked off. I sat down, my fingers grazing across the keyboard. This was it. I can finally find out who she is and what connection she has with me.

… _I wouldn't do that if I were you, Sora. _

I stopped, startled and couldn't move. That wasn't Roxas' voice.

… _Just stay oblivious to Gina just a little while longer and worry about your other problems. Her connection with you will be relieved all in due time. Trust me._

I glance at the screen. He name was in bold letters along with her picture. She had red hair and freckle across her face with powerful green eyes. My finger lightly tapped the down key, but the computer didn't do anything. I didn't press down hard enough.

I closed the site out and logged off the computer, still naive about her existence and her connection with me. I decided to follow the voice in my head and wait. Riku and Roxas are more important right now. Besides, if she came to my life unexpectedly like this, then maybe my question about her will be answered soon enough.

… _heh heh. You're a lot easier to convince than your brother, that's for sure._

Who are you? I asked in my thoughts.

… _That's a silly question. I just talked to you not to long ago, Sora._

I quickly stood up, my heart beat racing. Mr. Leonhart is talking to me in my head?

Too much to handle, I fainted. But not on the floor as I thought I was going to do, but into warm arms.

* * *

…_Sora… Sora, get your ass up!_

Don't talk to me like that.

…_Sora, you're lucky I'm just giving you a message. If it were me, I would've said a whole lot of other stuff._

Roxas?

… _Yeah. Now. Now get up! Riku is giving me a headache._

Wait, you're here? I woke up, almost jumping out of my seat. "Told you Roxy could handle it." Demyx smiled, which earned him a glare from my brother. "We don't have to shock him anyway."

"Aww." Axel grinned a grin that was generally creepy. "I was hoping we could shock him." He held up the metal plates, rubbing them together. My eyes grew wide as I could hear the electric current moving against them. "It was going to be fun."

"AHHH!"

"Axel, stop." Roxas narrowed his eyes, but grinned. Meanie! I just noticed Kairi and Riku in the corner. She looked a little concern, but Riku was genuinely pissed. Zexion took the tools away from Axel. "Enough. Don't scare the poor boy. We do not want him to faint again."

"Again…" I thought, then jumped up with realization. "Again! Roxas, Gina's records are in the data base!"

"Who?" Everybody but my brother and Kisshu (when did he get here?) questioned.

"I know."

"You knew?"

"Yeah. My guardians remember." Roxas and I exchanged mirrored looks. He was the first to speak. "What?"

"What are their names?"

"I can't tell you." Roxas growled. "Haven't we been over this before? I can't tell anybody that."

"But-"

"Enough." Roxas huffed. "I told you this was a bad idea." He glanced at Zexion's direction, who avoided his grandfather's gaze. "… What I miss?" I asked, feeling a little left out.

"We can't come here anymore, Sora." Demyx broke the. "Xemnas… He has a hold on us that we can't do nothing about."

"What?" I glance at Roxas, who was avoiding my gaze. "Dude, that's blackmail!"

"We know that."

"Then fight fire with fire."

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"Because, Sora, there is a lot at sake." Roxas hissed and grabbed me, pushing me down harshly on the bed, anger and annoyance taking over his body. "Don't try and stop this. It was a stupid move to begin with. I shouldn't have even thought that this could've work?"

"It will work." I told him, still processing what he was saying. "Roxas, it will."

"If you two didn't encounter Xemnas and Saix, I probably would've believed you."

"Roxy." Axel grabbed his shoulders. "Lets go."

"Don't go."

"Damn it, Sora, why don't you believe me when I said we can't."

"Why don't you believe me when I say we can." We narrowed are eyes in sync, my twin's grip on me getting harder. "I believe it! Why don't you?"

"There is a difference between us, Sora. I stick with reality while you stay stuck up in your fairy tale."

"If I was, I wouldn't be doing the things I'm doing now." I snatched myself away from my brother. "I'll still be trying to get you into trouble with Father."

"And I will still kick your ass the day after." Roxas spat, and I can feel his anger rising. "Enough." Giving me one last warning, Roxas started to storm out. Axel gave him a worried glance, the first one to follow him out. I slightly chuckled at this- it reminded me of a lap dog.

"WHAT!" Crap, did he hear me! Roxas turned around and tried to lunge at me, but Riku was quick enough to move in between us. He grabbed his arm and next thing I knew, he had my twin's arm twisted behind his back and slammed against the wall. Axel and Demyx summoned their weapons while Kairi did the same with her keyblade. Zexion and I just stood there, our eyes widen. We didn't know what side to choose- our friends or our brothers.

Kisshu made the decision for us.

He did a loud snarl that made Riku and Zexion flinch, but let go of my brother. Roxas restrained himself from attacking him. "… I am deeply saddened by your decision, Axel, Demyx, Roxas, and especially my own grandson. But, if it's for a good reason, then you are free to go at your free will." Kisshu stated.

"WHAT!" I yelled just as loud as my brother, with twice as much anger. "The Organization is NOT a good reason! I don't care if Xemnas threaten you, you fight back!"

"Didn't we just go over this?" growled my twin.

"What happen to the brother who didn't give a damn about anything and have the freedom that I always wanted?"

"Sora, I was never free." Roxas said calmly, then turned to Kisshu. "Sorry to wasted your time, Mr. Kuragami, but we really have to leave."

"Not at all. Come and visit anytime you want." The jolly old man chuckled. When they left, Riku and Kairi tried to give me a comforting hand on the shoulders. But I pushed them back and screamed in irritation. "You idiot! Why don't you ever believe me! Why don't you ever have faith in me!" I yelled to no one in particular, but I knew Roxas could hear me.

Kisshu walked up to me and held my head up. "I can see why Roxas wouldn't. You rush into things too quickly and too blindly. That's a sure way for disaster to happen."

"But-"

"It's in history, my boy. All organizations and empires crumbled and fell with a leader that ruled with a selfish iron fist. You brought little light on them, but now, let history takes its course. It will come."

"… I hate this." I mumbled. "I just want him away from that mess."

"Same here." Kisshu smiled, with a little chuckled. "Why, I would like to see the day my Zexion can walk out of that cursed gang for good. Then I could finally sleep in peace. Oh ho ho!" When I wanted to laugh with him, Riku's depressed face flashed in my eyes.

* * *

_**Independent Project #10**_

_**We have failed. Our progress was cut short the moment we talked to the Organization's leader. He had every member wrapped around his fingers with a promise of something they want to experience. They looked up to him as a God.**_

_**Well, not all of them.**_

_**Now that I think about it, we did make little progress. If they did worship him, as much as I said they did, then our brothers and their friends wouldn't even had a second thought about leaving us. They came; seeking what they thought their leader was stalling them with. Using them as puppets.**_

_**My partner's grandfather said that the Organization will crumble because of that fact. I just hope it's true. Until then, my partner and I will watch from afar.**_

_**We done all we can. And this is the end result.**_

_**This is my last journal entry.

* * *

**_It'd been a few days since that weekend. Besides the fact that my dream of Riku's sorrow filled face started appearing more frequently, everyone and everything was pretty peaceful. We stayed out of the Organization's way, and vise versa. But I couldn't help but to give my brother a couple of lust-filled glances, which he was pretty peeved about. But he would allow it to past the moment Ami and Axel flirts. And sometimes, he flirts with me back. It's not as obvious as when I do it, but when he does, I can feel my body heat rising to the aphrodisiac adrenaline rush.

We worked all week after school with Kisshu. Except Thursday, when we didn't get a phone call from him and he didn't answer up none of his grandsons' calls.

Friday is when everything went hectic.

"Riku, its three forty five in the morning." I growled at him from outside his window. Kairi woke me up and dragged me here around an hour ago, and I wasn't ready to be doing anything at the moment. "Why did you want me to go along when Kairi knows her way to Grampa Kisshu's place and back?"

"Because I know how dark it gets around the Mainland, and I don't want either of you to get hurt." Riku whispered from his window. "Listen, I just want you to go and see if he's okay. My family has me on lock down after they found out about me and Zexion together with my grandfather; A bad combination in their crazed-up mind. So I just want you to check if he's okay or not and tell me at school. That's why I got your to wake up this early. So you can make it to and back on time for school." As much as I love him, I couldn't help but to glare. "… I'm tired."

"Please, Sora?" Riku rarely begs, so this must be important to him.

"…Fine." I groaned reluctantly, Kairi squealing in excitement. "Oh, this is going to be fun! It's like we're secret agents or something." She cheered. I couldn't see the connection.

"Hey, take this." Kairi caught whatever my man-candy threw at us. "The past Saturday was his birthday. We got too caught up in the commotion, that I forgot of wish him a happy one. That's a piece of lemon pound cake- and no, you can't have a piece, Sora."

"You woke me up and ask me to do me an errand for you? A sweet one at that? You owe me, Land!"

"I know." Riku smiled at me, our eyes locking. There was so much happiness within them. There was no way that my dream could've been right. "I promise, I'll do something to make it all worth while." I blushed. Damn innuendoes. Kairi's snickering was a sign for use to get going. When we jumped on the train, I couldn't help but to say to her, "I'm still sorry."

"And I still accept it." Kairi responded. "But hurry up and confess already, alright?"

"I'll confess today, if that will make you happy?" I mumbled, catching her off guard. "Maybe it will make me happy, too. And he's in such a good mood, which is rare these days, so the outcome might be good."

"… Just know… that whatever Riku does, he doesn't mean no harm. Not at the slightest." Kairi informed.

* * *

The moment we stepped foot on Kisshu's lawn, I felt a shiver. Something wasn't right, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. His house seems in tack- lawn mowed, house freshly painted from Monday. We heard the phone ringing, but no footsteps nor the phone stopping after three rings; Didn't Riku say that Kisshu thought it rude to keep them waiting. "… What's going on?" Kairi asked me. I nodded my head, agreeing with her. "… Grampa Kisshu?" I yelled. "Grampa Kisshu?"

"Mr. Kuragami?" Kairi looked through the dark windows. "Hello?"

…_What? How?_

I flinched at the sound of my brother's surprise voice. I stumbled back, grabbing my head as his sudden rush off of shock rushed through my body. "Sora!" Kairi grabbed me when I dropped to my knees. I closed my eyes, hearing Roxas' voice.

…_You… You Monster!

* * *

_I open my eyes, only to stumble back once I was in contact with Xemnas' gold eyes. Axel was holding onto me, his green eyes filled with pain. Demyx was doing the same thing to Zexion, who was breaking down crying. What in the world? Am I seeing everything in my brother's body again? "You promised us! We left them alone!" Zexion yelled in hysteria, completely out of his character. "You said you'll leave him alone!"

"You waited too long." Xemnas stated. "You're lucky it was someone people expected to died soon." I felt tears on my face.

…_You… You Monster._ Roxas repeated himself, hatred seeping through each word.

"You're just lucky I didn't go after Sora." Xemnas took as step towards me, but Axel stepped in front of me, growling defensively, but not as loud as Zexion. Saix took a step forward, his claymore in his hand. "Saix, don't do this." Axel summoned his chakrams. Demyx turned towards me, fear in his eyes. Zexion was getting harder to handle. Xemnas laughed. "Saix, down." Saix complied. "I will make this much harder and much more painful for you if you ever think of leaving again. I will take down your brothers, number VIII and XIII, and your little sister, Number XI. Use VI's tragedy as a warning for you all." As Xemnas signaled Saix to leave with him, both Axel and I ran over toward Zexion crying his heart out. Even though I don't know what's going on, I couldn't help but to notice the dark aura surrounding him. His nails were like claws and his teeth were fangs."

Much like Riku…

Demyx held his friend closer to his chest, crying along with him and the others. "I'm so sorry Zexion." He said. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"I-I know… None of you did…" Zexion chocked and hissed. "We played to close to the line… it just finally hit me first."

"…Zexion…" Axel caught everyone's attention. I slightly trembled at his seriousness. "Do… do you want Roxas and I to tell him…"

"… I have to." Zexion stated. "He won't hurt me as much… My gawd, I'm so sorry Riku. I didn't mean to hurt you…"

* * *

"Sora!" I jumped up at Kairi's screaming. She shock me just to make sure I was alright. "Sora, are you okay?"

"… Hurt… you…" A flash of Riku's face brought a sting to my heart. I quickly stood up and ran to the front door.

… _Sora, please don't._ I heard my brother pled. I can still feel his tears on my check. I can tell that he doesn't want to see it. I can feel his heart aching, just as much as mine is enduring right now.

"I have to." I mumbled before I opened the door. My eyes widen as Kairi screamed.

"That bastard!" I cried as I took a step back, the cake falling from my hand. There were slashes across Kisshu's body- too small for Saix's Claymore and debatable rather it's Xemnas's aerial blades or not. Blood completely covered the rug and I could already smell his body decomposing. "… Grampa Kisshu…" I mumbled as Kairi called 911. I shivered, trying to guess how HE was going to react.

He won't hurt me as much, I remember Zexion saying. "Kairi… we need to hurry back to the school."

* * *

By the time Kairi and I made it back to Twilight Senior High Academy (Right on time, too), a brawl was already underway. A crowd was formed with an opening at the center. Namine was at the outer loop. She turned to me and Kairi with tearful eyes. "There was no way to change what happened to Kisshu." She stated, staring me down.

"I didn't know Grampa Kisshu was going to be murdered!" Yelled I, and she shook her head. "Let me better clarify this for you. I forgot how limited you are, just like me. There was no way to prevent Riku's encounter with agony. But then again… you knew that already, didn't you Sora?" I flinched, grabbing my head as the dream flashed around once again. It stopped at Riku's pain-filled face and I was forced to stare at it.

Then I heard Riku yelling out battle cries. "Riku!" Kairi and I ran into the middle of the crowd. Zexion dropped down to his knees, his Lexcion disappearing. Axel tried to hold both my brother and Demyx back from stepping in to help their friend. Riku held his Way To Dawn Keyblade at his neck, tears pouring down his face. "This is the most fucked up joke you've EVER done, Zexion!" He growled an animalistic growl. "You're lying."

"I am not…" Zexion pled, his voice strained and his endurance completely depleted. "I'm telling you, he's dead-"

Riku raised his blade. "Liar!"

"Riku!" I called out his name. Riku turned towards me, our eyes linking.

Namine was right.

My dream came true.

"… Sora… Please…" He asked me, trying to force a smile. "Please… tell me he's just kidding, right… That this is just one big sadistic joke, right…" Kairi avoided his gaze, while I just shut mines, trying to suppress my tears. "… I wish, Riku." I looked back at him, the pain twice as bad in his eyes. "I'm sorry." Riku dropped his keyblade and took a step back. "Riku, wait!"

He ran.

After that, I didn't see him or anybody else for the rest of the day. He wouldn't answer his phone when I called or text. So I did a surprise visit later on that night. "I'm sorry, Sora." Ms. Kuragami did a small smile. "Riku isn't feeling well enough to talk to anybody right now." I looked past her to see Zexion sitting on the living room couch. On the floor was a pile full of napkins with blood, old and new, which I guess came from the slash or hit on the back of his head. I couldn't really tell from this angle. "But I tell him you call." She didn't notice I saw Zexion, but he saw me and mouthed sorry before I told her goodbye and left. I looked at Riku's room window. Nothing was on. I hope he's not suicidal. But as much as I want to comfort him, I can't. He won't allow me, even if I come crawling to him with only one limb. Not now anyway. He needed time to grieve.

Damn it! This is all my fault! If I had stayed away from the Organization's business just like my brother stated before, Grampa Kisshu still would've been alive. He would've been calling us, seeing if we wanted to work at the community hospital tomorrow and have a great old time like the beginning of this week.

"I'm sorry." I got on my knees and cried. "I'm so sorry Grampa Kisshu! I'm so sorry Riku!" I felt a hand on my shoulders and looked up to see my brother. I instantly got up and hugged him, continuing to cry. "I hurt him! I hurt him, Roxas! How could I do that to him?"

"Nether of us knew it would go that far." Roxas grabbed my hand and I felt his loving warmth. I'm pretty sure Riku would want something like this.

… _So do I. Let me take you home._ Roxas held me close and we started walking. Our footprints and breathing were in sync, something we haven't been in for a while. At least something was back to normal… almost. "It was better to come to you and tell you why we had to quite better than you hunting us down." Roxas explained to me. "If you did, Xemnas was certainly going to take you down."

"Rather me than Riku." I mumbled and I felt my brother narrowing his eyes.

"Sora, as much as I feel sorry for him, I wouldn't think that. I said he should die rather then you." He rubbed my head in a secure fashion. "Xemnas wouldn't kill you like he did Kisshu. He'll torture you so that I can feel it, and make me stay in the Organization in exchange for you suffering less then whatever he had planned."

"Why does Xemnas want Riku in the Organization?" I asked. Roxas blinked at me, then sighed. "Xemnas is very picky. He wants each member to control a certain power. Riku and Zexion are family members, and plus, with the way he was being treated, you wouldn't think that he's a wanted member. But Zexion controls the darkness that deals with illusion while Riku deals with the lightest of darkness. He feds off of darkness, so you don't have to worry about him wanting to recruit you."

"If he likes darkness, why are you there?"

"I'm the darkest of light. I have a little bit of darkness within me. Not much, but enough." Roxas smirked, then grew serious. "But, Sora. This wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was."

"He wanted Riku and was going to do whatever it takes to make him join. Now that I think about it, this would've happened either way, even without your little project." Roxas bit his tongue when he felt me flinch. "…It was inevitable, Sora."

"Don't ever think of telling Riku that." I slightly chuckled, glad that he chuckled along with me. "Don't worry; I want to keep my life." He responded. When we got home, a raindrop fell on my nose. "… Rain?" I questioned.

"In Twilight Town this late?" Roxas questioned. "Well, it is the end of October. It was expected."

"The clouds are getting dark." I turned to him. "… Do you wanna stay?"

"If it wasn't for the fact that I needed to check on you, I wouldn't even be out here this late." Roxas sighed. "My guardians want me to stay with them after dark until Father is caught or until whatever they're planning to do is over and done with."

"… Oh." I held my head down.

"I promise, I'll return home soon." Roxas eyes were filled with depression. "You don't know how much I want to help you with this right now."

I hated seeing everyone depressed today. I moved up and wrapped my arms around my brother and kissed him, ignoring the raindrops. He kissed back, a slight moan escaping from both our mouths as I opened it up for his tongue to seep through. I felt his sadness perish and his warmth increasing. Holding onto his collar tightly, I pulled my body in closer. I felt pleasure from this.

It made us both happy, but only for a little while. It was better than nothing.

We separated my breath coming a little bit after his. He couldn't narrow his eyes at me this time. He wanted it just as badly as I did. He kissed me again, but only briefly. "… I guess this is what Riku really needs right now." he mumbled, "His prize."

"What?"

"He won, Sora. He won." Roxas pulled me in for another quick kiss, and this time I made sure I savored it, before running away into the darkness.

* * *

Because of yesterday's event, I couldn't find it in my heart to be completely mad at Riku for calling me at nine on a Saturday morning. Not completely, but it was till too early for me. "Riku, what's up?" I answered my cell phone groggily. I heard Riku's voice crack, "S-Sora. Help me, p-please." Without another word, I jumped out of bed. After getting myself together, I ran.

* * *

I was greeted by Zexion and Riku fighting one another. Riku had his Way to Dawn Keyblade out, and his features reminded me of what I saw Zexion in yesterday; claw like nails and fangs for teeth. Zexion looked the same, but the only difference is that their blue and aquamarine eyes were now pitch black. Riku launched himself at his brother and Zexion quickly expelled a chant. Black aura summoned and wrapped itself around riku, dragging him down to the ground. I shivered as I heard Riku hissed at him; it sounded demonic.

Zexion's blue eyes return back to normal and turned to me. I noticed the scars that was on his face and the grip marks around his neck. "… how's your head?" I gulped.

"Better." He answered me before grabbing a bag behind the couch. "… Keep an eye on him, okay?"

"W-What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving."

"What?" I growled and quickly summoned my Kingdom Key Keyblade. "You… You're just going to leave him? You're all he has left!"

"I am not." Zexion mumbled. "He has many people with him."

"Family wise."

"Well then, I guess I am the last one." Zexion dismissed his Lexcion. "Sora, I'm not sure if I can make you understand why I have to do this. I have many reasons. The main two being the beatings and judgmentally horrid image this step family given to me. Secondly, I need to keep Riku safe. If anything happens to him, I don't know what I'll do."

"Then stay with him and protect him." I dismissed my weapon, willing to listen and hopefully change his mind. "Maybe that's the best way."

"It's not." Zexion hissed, mainly at himself. "The closer I get to him… the shittier things get." I couldn't argue with that. The moment Roxas and I became close, the family broke apart and I'm learning so many secrets about said family that I don't even think could be answered. "I just need to distance myself from Riku, Sora. I'm a bad influence for him. I don't want him going into Organization because of me! I mean, I ended up killing our own grandfather!"

"… It wasn't your fault." I repeated what Roxas said to me yesterday, feeling that I'm inside his body right now. "Xemnas was going to try anyway. It was inevitable."

"… Keep him safe and happy, Sora." Zexion rubbed my head. "I'll be back once all of this is over and done with. He's clouded with anger right now, so he won't understand the moment he returns to humanity. But I'll always love my brother. He'll understand one day." I didn't stop him as he walked past me with his bags, or make a right down the street. I closed the door and the aura surrounding Riku was gone. He got up, growling at me. I still don't understand this action from him, so I approach him with caution. "… Riku… He has to."

"No!" Riku's eyes turned back to normal. "He didn't have to go! He could've stay! He… he…" He dropped down to the floor and started punching the ground in frustration. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"

"Riku!" I held him tightly and he gave me a tighter squeeze. He was shivering badly, crying his heart out. I won't lie; it scared me to see him like this. He was always strong and cool and collective. But to see him this vulnerable made me feel like if I hug him any tighter, he'll shatter into a million pieces.

* * *

"Where is everyone?"

"Gone." Riku responded. I carried him back to his room when he calmed down. "They went to see Gramps."

"… Are they going to give him a proper funeral?" I asked.

"Not the way he wanted it." Riku growled. "If it wasn't for Gramps in the first place, my father and Zexion's mother would've never had their death wish- to be buried together."

"Your father never really like your mother, huh?"

"He hated her. But he loved me. I could see it everytime he came to pick me up to play around with Zexion and his mother. She was sweet to me. She always treated me like a son. Always wishing that Zexion and I would've been twins for her blood."

"… Riku-"

"Everyone is leaving me, Sora." He shivered. "Father. My stepmother. My gramps. Zexion. Everyone! I lost everything. Well, almost. At least I still have my sanity. I'll be damn if I'm going to the Organization just to search for a little bit of love that isn't even there. And also, I have Kairi and…" Riku turned to me, but kept quiet. He sighed before dropping his head. Grabbing his hand, I snuggled closer to him. "I know this is a hard time for you, Riku. I can only feel so little of what you're feeling. But, if you need anything from me, anything at all, just tell me."

"Sora," Riku chuckled. "What I really want from you is guarantee to make you leave, too."

"Hey, if I can suck up and take whatever attack you can throw at me, what makes you think I can't take that, whatever it is you're thinking of?" I smiled. Riku face became fixed. "Sky…"

"Please, Land… let me help you." I held tight on his hand, then slightly push him back. "And come on. I'm offering my service to you. You might not get another chance like this." He laughed with me, then stopped once his hand cupped my check. "… You might be right… I might never get a chance like this again… I might never show you… how much I want to tell you…" Riku stated to me, closed his eyes, and kissed me.

I can still never get over the fact that he kisses me. Everytime he does, I'm always asking myself why? But those thoughts are all pashed away when I finally ask myself why question this moment? I wrapped my arms around him and deepen the kiss. His warmth was nothing I've never felt before. Riku moved on top of me, the kiss never breaking and I shivered at his hand moving up my shirt. "R-Riku?" I caught his eyes- those pure beautiful aquamarine eyes. They were still filled with pain. It was hurting me.

I want the bliss to come out!

That look in his eyes that I saw in my dream, the look that I always wanted to give him.

"… Your shirt is in the way." A flash of confusion crosses his face, but he complied with the hidden command. I notice the bruises on his skin. Probably got it when he was facing Zexion. He flinched when I touched it, but melted underneath my control when I kissed it, wishing I could make it go away. His nails became claw once again, and he traced it against my shirt, tearing it during the process.

He didn't play with my entrance like last time at the Secret Place, but he still had a good grip on me. His lips roamed across my neck, and I can hear him purring almost like a cat. For this instant, it was a turn on. Our hands graze against each other's erection hidden underneath our clothes, Riku became hesitated when I grabbed for his belt. "Go ahead." I moaned, thinking I got the sexy part down. "Please, Riku." Riku kissed me again, his tongue exploring my mouth while he laid me back down, taking my pants off with one hand and holding both my hands together with his other. I was completely bare in front of him- naked, hot and horny- and I didn't care. I didn't even realize that Riku have taken off his pants until I felt the tip of hard-on positioning itself against my entrance. He stopped, then looked at me. I could see the so many thoughts running across his mind. So many things he wanted to say and some things he wanted answers to. I reach up to him, cupping his cheek. "… Take me." I kissed him, and over half of those questions disappeared. I flinched and screamed when he moved it, not really taken in how big he is. He stood there, waiting for me to adjust. It felt…

"Weird…" I mumbled. Riku kissed my cheek once I he was sure I was ready for the slightest change in his movement. "Sora… thank you…" I felt him moving out of me, but not completely as he slammed into me again. I wasn't completely ready, but he was, and I didn't want to ruin this moment. After a while, I started to moan. I started to cry out his name and occasionally moved my hips with him. It started to feel good. Riku nibbled on my neck with his fangs and I couldn't help but to think if he was a vampire day walker; if he was, it would be so cool. "R-Riku!" I wrapped my legs around his waist to get a stronger hold while he moved faster. I felt a little sting- I'm probably bleeding down there since it's my first- but I welcomed it as it gave me a slight adrenaline boost. "T-that's it! Faster!" I called to him. Our moans and groans became cadenced with each other, a beat that only we know- that intertwines us.

Suddenly, I yelled in pleasure and thought I saw stars. "Harder!" I command, Riku complying. He wasn't saying much, but he moaned with me. He kissed he, he rubbed me, he sexed me and I didn't care if I was being use or not. I wanted him to let out his frustration and see that look of pure happiness.

I didn't think about anything or anyone. Not Kairi. Not Roxas. Not my questions about Gina or where my Father might be.

Just Riku and I.

"S-Sora!" Riku began to harshly pound inside me before I felt something hot and wet shooting deep inside me, which caused me to go over the edge and cum hard on our stomach. Our breathing filled in the silence. I forced myself not to fall into the sudden rush of exhaustion and looked at Riku's eyes.

Pure bliss.

I smiled, feeling accomplished. Not only about making him feel better, but because I finally got to bed Riku. I'm not a virgin anymore… sweet. I laughed to myself.

If misfortune didn't screw up this weekend, this would've been the happiest day of my life. It's certainly the happiest moment.

* * *

I didn't know when I fell asleep, but I woke up to the sound of Riku throwing up in his bathroom. Now I know he's not pregnant; that's a scary thought. I grabbed one of his shirts, which was too big for me, and walked to the door, seeing him growling and cursing at himself. "Damn it, why did I do that? Why did I use him like that?" I tilted my head to the side. Used me? "Shit, I'll be lucky if we just stayed in contact after this mess is over and done with-"

"Riku?" He shot up and looked at me with pure fright. "S-Sora?"

"Yeah. I'm here." I smirked. "Though, my butt is sore a bit, but-"

"I'm sorry." Riku interrupted me, panicked. "But I didn't expect you to be caught up in the moment. I thought you were going to push me away."

"Why would you think that?" Asked I. "This is just a step forward from what happen at the secret place."

"Because you don't roll that way! You like Kairi!"

"Riku, Kairi and I are-" I stopped myself, staring straight into the man who was avoiding my gaze. "… What did you just say?"

"F-Forget it."

"No, tell me!" I growled. "You and everyone else never give me a straight answer! I want one now, Riku! What did you just say?" Riku rubbed the back of his head, then sighed. "I said… you don't roll that way…"

I blinked. "… You're gay?"

"…"

"Riku!"

"Not… entirely." Riku bit his lips, never meeting my eyes. "Bi-sexual actually." Am I hearing this right? Riku's bisexual? "… you weren't suppose to know. If I told you, then… well…"

"You have to kill me?"

"What? No! I can never to that! You're way too precious for that!" Riku growled, obviously not getting the book reference. Precious, huh? I blushed and grabbed the hicky on my neck. "… Who was your first? Kairi?" As painful as it might be, I know I wasn't Riku's first.

"Kairi and I never did anything." Riku tried to walk past me. "But… Namine and I did once. She offered to help me relieve some stress…" I wasn't expecting that. But I rather Namine than anyone else. "What stress?" I asked, taking a step back in front to him, letting him know that I'm not letting him go so easily. "Seriously, this might've be two years ago, when we were fourteen. What stress could you possibly had-"

"You told me that you liked Kairi." I stopped, eyes wide and almost forgetting how to breathe. "That was too much for me." Riku continued. "You like her, so I tried to prevent you from going out by going out with her at first. But that was rude and I rather see you happy then in pain, so I paired you two together."

"And the arguments?"

"I tried controlling her." Riku glance at me. "Tried to get her to do the things I wanted to do, but couldn't."

"… You wanting to do." I blinked. "What do you mean?"

"You're so gullible." Riku growled, rubbing his head in irritation. "Should everything just be straightforward to you? It's better for you to just figure it out sometimes."

"Hey, I just found out that you were gay. Well, bi, actually. Whatever, the point is I'm still trying to get everything else you're saying while trying to recover from that sudden confession-"

"Gawd damn it, Sora, I love you." Like that was any better. I just stared at him in shock before I found my words. "… You love me?"

"Yes?"

"How long?"

"A couple of years."

"And you didn't-"

"You wanted Kairi."

"Dude, Kairi and I ended about a week ago!" I yelled. "You… You… you…"

"Sora-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Things could've been so different if I knew.

"Because I didn't want to ruin this." Riku grabbed my hand and pulled me closer. "Friend or lover, I just wanted you to be mine someway or another."

Mine?

And that's when everything started piecing itself together with my dream. The fights with my brother, the arguments with Kairi, and the expressions I see when it's just the two of us.

All of those 'mine' coming together. He was fighting over me.

He won, I remember Roxas saying. And he was right.

Riku won.

The silence made Riku take this moment as a bad sign. "… Sora, I really hope we could still be friends after all of this. I can understand you not wanting to-"

"I'm not going to leave you." I hugged him. "I love you, too, Riku." I looked up at his shocked face and smiled. "I have for a long while. I wanted to be yours for a long time, and now…"

"You're mine." He grabbed my hand, taking in his warmth and repeating my dream with a little bit of extra. "You're finally mine. I love you, Sora."

"Enough talk." I kissed him again, which would probably be our first kiss as a couple. His eyes were filled with that pure happiness I was looking forward towards and I was happy that my dream was complete. No more flashes and no more confusion. I smiled at him as we walked downstairs. Sex is energy consuming and I'm kinda hungry.

But a flash of my memories revealed Roxas and I kissing each other.

I slightly shivered. Maybe Riku didn't completely win after all.


End file.
